Little Treasure
by applesduh
Summary: Jim ventures out into the open sea to fish. But Giving the certain circumstances it might be Jim's last fishing trip. Jim's memory disapears and his feet are replaced with fins. READ for romance and adventure!
1. PrologueChapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_~Prologue~ _

**I DO NOT OWN Treasure Planet or the Little Mermaid!**

_(Note: _The time setting is just like it is in the Little Mermaid. But technology is advanced just like in treasure planet on land. Jim is 16. Ariel is 16 as well.

_Italic type is thoughts_)

* * *

~~Chronicles of Narnia Soundtrack- The Battle Music start~~

* * *

Upon a small island stands a kingdom. An wonderful kingdom beside the sea. But the kingdom had a bad history. A king and a queen at that time had a beautiful daughter with blonde hair, and blue eyes and their daughter wasn't very pure of heart. They saw that ever since she was born. But the king and the queen didn't expect any bad from it. They thought that the young princess would grow out of it. As the years went by and their daughter grew older, the only thing the young princess craved was destruction and the throne it's self. The young princess one day started experimenting. With potions and black magic hoping that her new powers would end her parents lives. The termination of her parents mean she would become queen and rule over the entire kingdom. Years of practice of black magic and the 16 year old princess was ready to make her assault. One day the king and the queen were siting in their thrones addressing matters that needed to taken care of. The evil princess barges into the throne room holding a wand. She evilly smiles at his parents.

Taken by surprise the king and queen look at their daughter. With a war cry the princess points her wand at the her parents as she plans to take control of their minds and order them to kills themselves. A red aura forms around her wand as a beam of red lights shoots out. The king sees the beam of light shoot out towards him and his wife and he quickly dodges the attack, taking his dear wife with him. The princess sees she as failed and it was her only shot she could fire. The royal guards swarm all around her and apprehend her wand. Without it she was powerless. The king and queen had enough of their daughters evil ways. And they now see that their daughter tried to kill them. They didn't know it was to control their minds but from their stand point it looked like a death beam. The king and queen then order their daughter to be banished into the open sea hoping it would calm her down and make her good again. They think the living on a ship with calm waves would help their daughter.

Their command was final and the royal guards swarm around the princess and take the princess away from the kingdom and place her onto a ship where she would spend the rest of her life with other royal guards to guard the princess...in the middle of the ocean. That was the last time the king a queen ever saw their daughter. Out in the ocean the calm ocean wasn't doing the princess any good. The princess was exiled on to a ship open water with no land to be seen. The princess had enough of watching blue water and blue sky. Until one day she spots something in the water. She sees fins and a hand pop out of the water and sink back into the water. The sight takes the princess by surprise. Again, hands and fins splash out of the water but this time a full body was exposed. A young a beautiful mermaid with a purple lower body leaps out of water like a dolphin the orange sun setting in the back ground behind the mermaid enhances the scene and to the princess the scene plays in slow motion. She observes the mermaid's Human upper body and the mermaid's lower body which was fish like. The mermaid lands into the water again and was never seen again.

The princess hatches and idea and quickly enters her room. She wasn't going to give up. She wanted to rule the kingdom. She wanted to see her parents dead, she wanted to be queen. She mixes up a few potions with her black magic hoping she could transform into a mermaid and swim to land once again. Once on land she planed to change back into human, grab her wand and assassinate her parents. But she makes an error on her behalf and the mixture of potions shoots into the air. The princess screams in horror at the exploding concoction and the royal guards hear the princess from the deck of the ship.

They rush to the princess's bed room but to their displeasure find the door locked. With all of their might smash open the door but the princess was nowhere to be found. All what was found was a huge gaping whole on the bed room wall. One of the royal guards spots something black and purple. It looked like a octopus's tentacle. Just before the royal guard could say anything or react the tentacle escapes from sight. The royal guards steer the ship in circles across the vast ocean in search for the princess. But princess was never found.

They set course for the kingdom once again to bring the horrible news that the princess was not found and maybe a huge octopus has taken their daughter for lunch.

The royal guards dock the ship and head for the throne where the king and queen sat. They tell the king and queen what has happened overseas and the king and queen are devastated. A few months past and the king and queen suddenly die. They weren't sick or old. They both died of heart break. The deep internal pain of not being able to see their daughter ever again destroyed them.

Since there was no queen or king, nobody ruled the kingdom and in turn the monarchy ended. Nobody ruled over the people and the people went on with their daily lives. A few years past and times became worse and worse and so people moved out of the town. Good thing only the bad people moved out they were in search of gold. The good people stayed in the town and were glad the bad people were gone.

But the people still wished they had a king or queen to look up to. Thousands of years later this story was pasted from generation to generation. People wonder what happened to the young and beautiful princess. Was she eaten by or monster...or worse... as for the wand...well the wand was forgotten about and the towns people took the wand and pasted it on from generation to generation.

The End

* * *

~~Chronicles of Narnia Soundtrack- The Battle Music end~~

* * *

"So class, what did you learn from the story?" A teacher asks the class holding the book she was reading from.

The teacher had dark brown hair and it was tied up in a bun. She had glasses and was wearing a navy blue skirt that end just below her knees. She had a light blue blouse that matched her skirt and black high heel shoes.

"That this is a dumb story." A teenaged boy answers the teacher's question with a annoyed tone. He slouches in his chair with his arm crossed over his chest.

He had brown hair that was short and had two bangs one on each side of his face. He had a pony tail but it was small and tight. It laid behind his head on his neck. He had a black jacket on, a light olive shirt, olive green pants, black boots with the rims a very dark yellow. He had blue eyes.

"Really Jim? Well I am asking for what your learned about the story not your opinion on the story." The teacher says with authority

Jim sits up in his chair and uncrosses his arms. He places his hands on his knees.

"Alright! I learned, that this story is simply a load of bull shit!" Jim glares at his teacher and says with a more annoyed tone.

"Mr. Hawkins! Your tone and profanity will not be tolerated in my class room!" The teacher raises her tone to show Jim who's in charge.

The class attentively watch the argument between Jim and the teacher.

Jim stands up and completely ignores his teacher.

"I mean really? Mermaids, black magic, it's fantasy! Fiction! Fake!" Jim says to the class with assertiveness.

The teacher stomps over to Jim and her black high heel shoes clack against the floor with each step. She stops right in front of Jim and she looks up at him with an angry face. "Mr. Hawkins! Head over to the principal's office immediately!" The teacher says angrily and frustrated as she points to the door with her pointer finger.

Jim looks down at his teacher with once eye brow raised he puckers his lips a bit and rolls his eyes. He steps around his teacher and speed walks to the door in frustration and exits the room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

If you have any question please Do NOT hesitate to PM me or ask your question as a review regarding to the story. I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING TO THE STORY. I can not stress that enough. LOL Anyway Hoped you enjoyed it more are chapters ARE coming :) Stay tuned and Review!


	2. Mermaids don't exist Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_~Mermaids don't exist!~_

**I DO NOT OWN Treasure Planet or the Little Mermaid!**

_(Note: _The time setting is just like it is in the Little Mermaid. But technology is advanced just like in treasure planet on land. Jim is 16. Ariel is 16 as well. OSS means "out of school suspension" ISS means "in school suspension" if case you didn't know :)

_Italic type is thoughts_)

* * *

Jim exits the classroom with annoyance and he stomps to the principle's office. He gives off a mad vibe as if through his body language warns people to stay away from him. He turns a couple of corners pasting by hundreds of lockers that belong to the students. The students give their undivided attention to Jim as they watch with a watchful eye at the angry 16 year old. Finally 4 mins later he reaches the principle's office. He looks at the hazy glass. He was unable to see through the glass but on the glass the words were embedded 'Principle's Office'. Jim let's out a sigh and quickly enters the office gently closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Jim come sit please." The principle tells Jim as he gestures to the chair in front of his desk.

The principle was skinny and old. He had a black coat on and a purple scarf. His purple socks were long and they ended just below his knees. He had dark green pants and his hair was white. He also had an large nose. His white hair was tied into a short pony tail and his hair tie was red.

Jim obeys and sits down in front of the principle's desk. Jim's chair was soft unlike the chair he sits in the regular classrooms which were metal, cold and rigid. But Jim didn't find it a surprise. He is used to siting in the principle's office all the time.

"So.. I hear you cursed in class." The principle tells Jim.

"Yeah... I did." Jim says as he rolls his eyes to look at something else other than the principle.

Jim slouches in his chair and crosses his arms across his chest.

"Jim...I have given you too many chances. Your unacceptable behavior is ...well unacceptable! I can't have you misbehaving in school."

"But I can explain!" Jim urges as he sits up in his chair but is interrupted by

"Mr. Hawkins there are no excuses for your behavior! I have tried giving you detention, ISS and OSS but now you left me with no other option but one." Mr. Grimsby explains to Jim.

Jim's eyes widen as he dreads of he thinks is about to say.

"Expulsion." says with a ominous tone.

Jim heart sinks to his feet. He takes two quick deep breathes he then leans forward in his chair a bit. He brush his hair through his fingers once in disbelief.

"Mr. Grimsby..you've got to be kidding me! You can't expel me. My mom will flip out!" Jim pleads with his principle.

Just when Jim finishes his sentence the door opens and a closes once again. The person has entered the room.

"Hello ." A female voice was heard.

Jim cringes and his pupils get smaller. He recognizes that female voice.

The female glares at Jim from behind.

"Hello Ms. Hawkins, please have a seat." Mr. Grimsby tells the Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins sits beside Jim while glaring at him. She then turns her head to look at Mr. Grimsby. Jim relaxes a bit and avoids eye contact with Ms. Hawkins.

"So...what did my son do this time?" asks as if she has asked the same question many times in the past.

"Your son used profanity in the class room, disrupted the class from it's educational studies and used inappropriate manners while communicating his 'opinion.'" Mr. Grimsby explains to he interlocks his fingers on his desk.

"James Hawkins!" Ms. Hawkins abruptly turns her head to looks at Jim beside her and she glares at him.

Jim cringes a bit at the sudden loud and angry tone of Ms Hawkins.

"I am sorry to say that your son will be expelled from school for the many inappropriate situations your son caused. " Mr. Grimsby tells Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins gasps and her eyes widen. She looks at Mr. Grimsby.

"Are you serious? Can't he receive ISS for his unacceptable behavior instead?" asks Mr. Grimsby.

"We already tried that Ms. Hawkins and we also gave Jim OSS as well." Mr. Grimsby tells Ms. Hawkins with a calm tone his fingers still interlocked on his desk.

"What? When was that? He wasn't home when he received OSS!" Ms. Hawkins says in shock.

Ms. Hawkins turns to looks at Jim once again.

"Where were you? You never told me you got OSS!" Ms. Hawkins tells Jim with anger in her voice.

"I didn't want to tell you mom!" Jim tells Ms. Hawkins.

"I am sorry Ms. Hawkins but you and your son must leave school property. You may enroll him next year for this school if you wish to." Mr. Grimsby tells Ms. Hawkins.

"Good Bye Ms. Hawkins, Good Bye Jim." Mr. Grimsby tells Ms. Hawkins and Jim before Ms. Hawkins could say another word.

Mr. Grismby stands up as he shows and Jim the door.

Ms. Hawkins grabs Jim's hand in frustration and storms out of the room dragging Jim with her. Ms. Hawkins passes by dozens of students on her way out with a glaring face. The students see Jim and quietly laugh to themselves as they watch his mother tug him out of school Jim resists his mother's tugging and pulling. He hears the other student laughing at him and Jim groans in his embarrassment. The two finally reach off school grounds and Jim finally frees his hand from his mother's grip.

"Mom! There was no need to drag me out of school!" Jim says with a harsh tone an gestures to the school which was across the street.

"Jim! How could you do this? To yourself?" Ms. Hawkins asks Jim was a concerned tone.

"Mom! The teacher asked me what we learned today! I simply told her my answer!" Jim tells Ms. Hawkins.

"Yes you did, but the way to expressed your answer was inappropriate!" Ms. Hawkins raises her tone to Jim.

"Stop yelling at me! I am not a little kid!" Jim yells at his mother.

"As long as you live under my roof you are a little kid!" Ms. Hawkins yells at Jim.

Jim and Ms. Hawkins stop yelling and notice the pedestrians were watching their argument.

Jim growls and gets in a defensive stance he clenches his fists. He wasn't in fight stance.

"Ever heard of mind your own business?" Jim snarls at the group of pedestrians surrounding them.

The group of pedestrians walks in the path as they look away.

Ms. Hawkins heavily sighs as he listens to Jim's horrible manners towards people. She rushes to a bus stop which was a short distance away and she sits on the bench. The bus stop had a little roof so it was convenient when it was sunny on a hot day or when it was raining on a cold day.

It was cloudy outside and it looked like a thunder storm was brewing in the sky above them. Jim watches his mother leave his side and sit on the bench. He sighs in guilt and walks over to his mother. All of a sudden Jim feels a wet spot on the top of his head. He stops in his tracks and has a confused face. He then looks at the sky above him. The first thought that came to his head was that some sort of liquid fell from the air ships above. But there were no air ships at the time. They must of docked their ships since there was a thunder storm approaching. Another wet drop hits Jim's head and Jim finally finds out that it had begun to rain. All of a sudden a man in a long cloak rushes over to Jim. Jim was taken aback the the person's disregard for personal space.

"Dude ever hear of personal space?" Jim asks the man.

The man coughs out blood and Jim jumps back he didn't want blood all over himself.

The man stumbles closer to Jim. Jim's has a concerned face as he raises one of his eye brows. His mouth was partially opened. He watches the man stumble closer to him. Jim sees blood dripping from under the man's cloak. But the rain washes the blood away.

"Take this! And beware the sea witch!" The man coughs out with a rusty voice. The man hands Jim a wooden wand. The wand was covered in crimson blood. Jim hesitantly grabs the wand and looks at it. His hands are covered with the man's blood now.

"What do you want me to do with his?" Jim asks the man.

"Take it to the sea king and... protect it with your very life..." The man coughs out.

"But beware the sea witch! She will do anything to get her hands on it!" The man continues and falls onto his knees and falls face first on to the concrete floor. Blood escapes from the man's mouth and slithers on the concrete floor. The man's pupils disappear and his eyes were only white. Jim then sees a woman in a long black and purple cloak. The cloak hid the woman's feet. Jim takes a deep gasp as he sees the angry woman approach him.

"Give me that wand." The angry woman mouths the words but no voice was heard.

"AHHHHHH! He just killed that man!" A woman from the crowd screeched. Jim quickly turns to the screaming. He then looks at the woman rush through the frightened crowd and toward him. Jim gasps and rushes towards the bus stop where his mother was sitting. All that time standing in the rain washed away the blood from the wand and his hand. Jim rushes over to to shade of the bus stop and sits beside his mother.

"What's going on Jim?" asks as she peers over the frightened crowd.

"Was someone hurt?" Ms. Hawkins asks Jim.

Jim looks at the angry woman get closer and he looks back at his mother.

"What is it Jim? You look as if you saw a ghost." Ms. Hawkins tells Jim with a concerned tone.

The bus finally arrives and the bus has the sign 'South Shore'. The bus hovers over the ground. It had glowing yellow light coming from the bottom and it was shining on the concrete floor. "No time to explain mom. Let's get in the bus." Jim tells his mother. Ms. Hawkins and Jim enter the bus. Ms. Hawkins goes in first and sits down on the hard chair. Then Jim enters.

The bus door closes and the bus drives off to South Shore.

The angry woman growls and glares at the bus as the bus speeds away.

Jim sighs in relief that the woman can't follow him anymore. He sits next to his mother. He then looks at the wand in his hand with curiosity.

"_Take this to the sea king? and beware the sea witch? is this some kind of joke? A prank?"_ Jim thinks to himself.

30 minutes past and the bus reaches his final stop.

"Last stop South shore! Last Stop South Shore!"A cheerful female voice was heard from the speakers.

Ms. Hawkins was sleeping. Her head rested upon Jim's shoulder.

Jim gently shakes his mother.

"Mom... mom we're here." Jim tells his mother with a sincere tone. Ms. Hawkins awakens and slowly stands up.

"Oh thank you Jim." Ms. Hawkins tells Jim and she slowly walks to the bus doors to exit. Jim rolls his eyes amusingly and he let's out a short chuckle. He then follows his mother out of the bus and on the 2 minute walk to their home. and Jim walk on the board walk. The sun was setting. It's orange glow radiated the beach. It was still raining heavily. Jim and Ms. Hawkins were getting soaked. rushes home. But Jim didn't mind the rain. He was glad to be next to the spectacular sight of the beach.

Jim takes a deep breath of the salty air. He listens to the waves gently crash on to the shore. Jim smiles at the incredible sight. He then sees a boy and a father on a cliff near by. It was a distance away but he could clearly tell that it was a son and a father fishing together and sharing a laugh. Jim frowns and drops his head and continues walking.

2 mins past and Ms. Hawkins and Jim make it to their home.

It was a metal shack. And it looked like it was falling apart. Ever since Jim's father left the bills weren't being paid. Jim and was evicted from their previous home which was a decent home. Since Ms. Hawkins couldn't find a job and currently can not find a job they live in a tiny metal shack at Jim as built since they were evicted from their previous home. Ms. Hawkins and Jim enter the shack and close the door behind them.

"Oh goodness my clothes are soaking wet." Ms. Hawkins says as she looks at herself. Ms. Hawkins goes into the other room to dress into clean dry clothes.

Jim sighs from the long day. Jim puts the wand into his jacket pocket and sits on the make shift sofa. It was made out of a pile of palm leaves. There were no doors in the shack. Just a blanket that hung on the door frame acted as the door. The only real door was the front door.

"Jim would you be a dear and go fetch us some dinner?" Ms. Hawkins tells Jim from a other room. Jim looks at his mother in disbelief. "But mom it's raining like crazy out there." Jim whines to his mother.

"Well we're human. And we need to eat! Bring us some dinner! and don't forget that when you come back, you and I are going to have a little chat about school." Ms. Hawkins tells Jim with one eye brow raised and a her hands on her hips.

Jim looks at his mother in disbelief and groans he drops his head and his shoulders forward.

"Come one Jim. Hop to it!" Ms. Hawkins say as she simply walks into her room.

Jim groans and rolls his eyes. He slowly walks to the front door and heads into the rain once again. The rain drops hit Jim's clothes and skin with force.

All of a sudden thunder and lighting were seen and heard and the rain fell even harder.

"Well this couldn't get any worse." Jim says with his eyes half way closed with annoyance.

Jim sighs annoyed and he walks to the boat that was docked on the shore. It was a small boat but it was a fast boat as well. It had a metal frame but it was as light as a wooden boat. Jim prepares his boat and pushes it into the water. Until all of a sudden his feels something vibrate in his pocket. Surprised, he reaches into his pocket and sees the wand. It was violently vibrating.

"Woah!" Jim exclaims and drops the wand. The wand falls into the boat.

The boat and Jim were by the waves. Jim then sees something move from the corner of his eye. He jumps back and looks at the mysterious being head on.

It was the woman from earlier this day. She was a good 30 feet away from Jim and the boat.

Jim's eyes widen with fear.

The woman starts running towards Jim and in her hand was a knife stained with blood.

Jim gasps and quickly turns to push the boat into the water. The boat finally starts to float in the water and Jim prepares to start up the engine. He pulls the cord multiple times but it's no use.

"COME ON! COME ON!" Jim yells with frustration over the rain and thunder as he continues pulling the cord.

The woman gets closer to Jim with every step she takes.

Her cloak prohibits any view of her lower body and it seems as if she was floating over the wet sand.

"Don't tell me I forgot to refuel the gas tank!" Jim yells at himself and pulls the cord one last time. And this time the engine roars.

"Yes!" Jim exclaims and steers the boat away from the shore. The boat speeds away from the woman.

Jim looks over at the woman still on shore and she smiles and laughs.

"Get me now you crazy bitc...!" Jim says but stops talking as he witness the woman jump into the water and swim towards Jim with great speed.

Jim's eyes turn wide as he watches the woman swim with out moves her arms.

"How is she doing that?" Jim asks himself in disbelief and the engine suddenly dies.

"No!" Jim says as he starts to pull the cord again.

He did forget to put gas in the tank.

The woman smiles evilly and just before she reaches Jim. She sinks into the water.

Jim gasps and takes deep breathes as he searches the water's surface for the woman.

All of a sudden the boat shakes and a thump was heard. Jim turns to the sound and sees the woman in the boat with him.

"I want it! Give it to me!" The woman commands Jim.

"Give you what?" Jim asks yelling over the thunder and wind. The wind forcefully blows Jim's hair to the side.

"The wand!" The woman tells Jim with a harsh tone.

"No!" Jim says defiantly. He glares at the woman as he takes a defensive stance.

The woman growls and lunges towards Jim. Jim gasps as he is taken by surprise he dodges the woman's attack but he stubbles and falls over in his boat. By instinct he tries to grab on to something to break his fall. He grabs on to the woman's long cloak which in turn the cloak is removed off the woman's body and Jim sees how the woman really looks like.

The woman gasps as her true identity was revealed.

Jim eyes widen in shock as he quickly stands up again.

"What in the world? Your... your an octopus?" Jim asks in total shock.

The octopus growls. "Not just any octopus. I am the sea witch!" The sea witch tells Jim.

"But you can't be real! Talking octopuses Can't exist!" Jim tells the sea witch.

"I must be dreaming!" Jim says.

"No your not dreaming! I can assure you that I am real! I bet you were giving the wand to the mer people!" The sea witch tells Jim.

"What? Mer people? You mean mermaids?" Jim asks the evil sea witch

"Mermaids do NOT exist! Now YOU come to tell me that same garbage my teacher was trying to say?" Jim tells the sea witch.

But the sea witch had a plan. While Jim was distracted with talking to her, she uses one of her tentacles to grab the wand from Jim's pocket!

"No!" Jim exclaims in disbelief.

"You tricked me!" Jim says.

The sea witch chuckles evilly.

"Of course it's what I do best! So you think mer people don't exist. Hmm?" The sea witch tells Jim.

"Yeah!...They don't! and you don't exist either! This is only a nightmare!" Jim tells the sea witch.

"Well then your in for the surprise of your life then huh?" The sea witch exclaims and laughs. The wand begins to glow a bright red.

The red light glows on Jim's terrified face. He feels his heart beat fast. It felt as if his heart was going to shoot out of his chest. Jim's breathing is very fast as well. Jim stands at the very end of the boat.

"On your 17th birthday you will be human again but by then you nor any body else will be able to stop me!" The sea witch laughs evilly as a lighting strike shoots behind her.

Jim cowers in the end of the boat with no place left to turn. He feels helpless.

The sea witch shoots the beam at Jim and the beam completely engulfs Jim.

Jim screams at the top of his lungs in pain. The beam lifts Jim in the air. His boots fall off of him his pants drop off and his boxers as well. His legs bind together and turn red. His feet bind together and turn red as well. But his fins were transparent with a red tint to them.

The sea witch laughs evilly and the beam stops flowing. Jim glares at the sea witch not knowing what has happened to him. He only cared that she had caused him pain and he wasn't going to let her have the last hit. He tries to kick the sea witch in the face but ends up smacking the wand out of her hand. The sea witch was taken by total surprise and gasps in shock that the wand lands in the raging ocean.

"No!" The sea witch yells out.

Jim falls since the beam was not supporting his weight. He falls and hits his head on the side of the boat before landing in the ocean and sinking to the ocean floor unconscious.

The sea witch in rage breaks the boat and sinks into the water to start her search for the wand under water. She ignores Jim for she thinks he snapped his neck upon impact of the rim of the boat. Jim finally lands on the ocean floor a bit of sand moves around as Jim lands on the ocean floor...unconscious.

* * *

**If you have any question please** Do** NOT **hesitate to PM me or ask your question as a review regarding to the story. I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING TO THE STORY. I can not stress that enough. LOL Anyway Hoped you enjoyed it! More are chapters ARE coming :) Stay tuned and Review!


	3. Swimming class 101Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_~Swimming class 101~_

**I DO NOT OWN Treasure Planet or the Little Mermaid!**

_(Note: _The time setting is just like it is in the Little Mermaid. But technology is advanced just like in treasure planet on land. Jim is 16. Ariel is 16 as well.

_Italic type is thoughts_)

* * *

The sea witch in rage destroys the boat that she was on just moments ago. She searches underwater for the wand that Jim smacked out of her hand with his tail fins. Her heart beats fast as she dreads that she may have lost the wand that she so desperately needs. She franticly searches on the ocean floor 100 feet below the surface of the water. They weren't that far from shore so that's why the depth is low. Of course the further you go out into the ocean the deeper the depth. Unknowingly to the sea witch the wand sinks deeper and deeper into a little cave with the hole on the top of the cave. and the sea witch escapes from sight in the deep ocean blue waters.

The very next the day the thunder storm as past and the ocean blue water turns into a bright blue as the sunlight shines through. Jim was on his back on the ocean floor next to some marine life such as coral and scallops. Jim's hair gently and slowly sways around as the water plays with his hair. The sunlight hits Jim's face and Jim's eyes twitch while closed.

"Is he gonna be alright?" A boy's voice was heard.

To Jim's ears the voice sounded fuzzy and is echoed a bit as Jim was waking up.

"Shhh! You'll wake him up!" A female voice said quietly to the boy.

The female had a beautiful voice. The most beautiful that Jim has ever heard.

"Ugh...Where...Where am I?" Jim asks as he regains his senses.

The female voice and the boy voice gasps that Jim spoke and was awaken.

"Ariel! There you are! What are you doing?" A male voice cried out to the female.

"Sebastian please keep your voice down!" The boy pleads with Sebastian.

Ariel floats above Jim's body as Ariel looks at Jim's face. Ariel gently moves Jim's hair out of his face.

Jim finally starts to open his eyes. To Ariel gently touch. He sees the beautiful ocean blue water. Then sees a girl floating above him. The girl had red hair with beautiful blue eyes. With a beautiful smile on her face.

Jim blinks a couple of times and his vision then becomes crystal clear. He sees the girl and Jim feels a overwhelming joy build inside him. Jim smiles as she sees the girl above him.

"Hi there!" Ariel tells Jim.

Sebastian sees Ariel floating above a boy and Sebastian gasps.

"Ariel! What happened here?" Sebastian asks with concern and walks over to Ariel with his 6 little feet.

"Nothing Sebastian. Me and Flounder found him sleeping on the sand." Ariel tells Sebastian.

Jim growls "I just have a little headache that's all." Jim says as he rubs his forehead.

Ariel stops floating above Jim for she sees that Jim is not in a happy mood. Ariel frowns as she moves away.

Jim sits up and sees Sebastian on Jim's right side. Sebastian was on a rock.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asks Jim with concern.

Jim eyes widen as he sees a talking crab screams in disbelief as he see a talking crab. Jim shuffles away from Sebastian backwards and then bumps into something. He turns around and sees a yellow fish with blue fins and 4 blue stripes on his back.

"Hello!" The boy fish greet Jim with a cheerful tone.

Jim's eyes widen as he screams again and shuffles across the sand in the ocean floor backwards. Jim then bumps into Ariel.

Ariel puts her hands gently on Jim's shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Ariel says with concern and she puts her face near Jim's frighten face.

Jim and Ariel's face was just 1 foot apart from each other.

"No! I am not alright! Can't you see talking animals or is it just me?" Jim asks with a frighten tone.

"Well yes, hello? Your going to see talking sea animals in the ocean." Ariel tells Jim with a grin.

"You are one strange merman." The yellow fish tells Jim.

"Oh, Flouder don't be so mean." Ariel tells the yellow fish.

Jim stops looking at Ariel and looks at Flounder. Jim was still siting on the ocean floor.

Then abruptly Jim gets a confused face.

"Wait...Did he just say merman?" Jim asks in disbelief.

Flounder looks at Jim as if Jim was weird.

"Uh...yeah." Flounder says hesitantly.

Ariel swims in front of Jim and plays with Jim's tail fins. She gently tugs on them.

"Yeah silly merman." Ariel says playfully and with a chuckle.

Jim's eyes widen as he sees Ariel is a mermaid and the sight of his own tail fins.

"If your a mermaid, and your a fish, ad your a crab then that means we are underwater!" Jim exclaims as he looks up at eh water's surface. It shined with beauty.

Jim's lower fish body was red. His main lower part was red and his tail fin was transparent with a tint of red. Also outer fins around his hip were a transparent with a tint of red. He still had his black jacket on and light olive shirt under his jacket.

"What in the world?" Jim says as he tries to get up but finds out that he can not control his movements. He tilts to one side and the other side.

Jim tries to swim moving his arms in freestyle stroke. But Jim finds it difficult to move anywhere in the water. Jim then ends up being upside down. He crosses his arms across his chest. Floating in the water like a rag doll. Jim groans and gives up trying to swim.

Ariel and Flounder giggle to themselves.

"What are you doing?" Ariel asks with a giggle and swims over to be next to him.

Jim watches the beautiful mermaid effortless swimming. Every thing seemed upside down to him since he was upside down. Jim watches Ariel's tail fin go up and down. Ariel stops in front of Jim's face. Her face near his. Jim sees Ariel's face upside down.

"You still don't know how to swim?" Ariel asks with a hint of concern in her voice and puts her hand on her hip.

Sebastian ponders in his head as he looks at Jim.

Flounder was next to Sebastian.

"I ...I guess not...and I don't know how to flip my self up right again." Jim tells Ariel with a hint of embarrassment. Jim looks away.

Ariel looks at Jim and smiles.

"Well I can teach you. But under one condition." Ariel says and then puts a sly face.

Jim gives Ariel is undivided attention.

"What?" Jim asks Ariel.

"You have to tell me your name! I am Ariel." Ariel says with delight and a smile.

Jim smiles.

"My name is!..." Jim says with a smile but then frowns at the end of his sentence.

"What's wrong?" Ariel asks with concern.

"I ...I don't remember my name." Jim says sadly and looks at his chest with his eyes.

Ariel frowns. She really wanted to find out his name.

"Oh..." Ariel says sadly.

"Where are you from merman?" Sebastian asks Jim with curiosity after a long time of observing Jim.

Jim is still upside down. He looks at the sand below him.

"Um..." Jim simply says but then tightly closes his eyes in frustration.

"I can't remember!" Jim says in frustration.

Ariel frowns and flips Jim over right side up.

"It's ok! Don't worry." Ariel reassures Jim with half a smile.

Jim blushes as he feels Ariel's soft, small hands on his waist.

Ariel turns him right side up and Jim just floats there.

"Do you know who your parents are? Maybe the sea king can help you find your parents and then they can identify who you are!" Flounder tells Jim with a smile.

"That's a great idea Flounder!" Ariel turns to face flounder. And she tells Flounder with a smile.

Jim face turns concerned. "_Sea King... why does that sound so familiar?" _Jim thinks in his head.

"I guess that would help." Jim says.

"Well before we go. Why where you surprised of being a merman?" Sebastian asks Jim with concern.

"Because I don't have any memories of being a merman before." Jim simply tells Sebastian.

"My goodness boy we need to get you to a doctor." Sebastian says and turns to face the directions of Atlantis.

"Ariel, Flounder let's go. Let's see if the sea king can do anything for this unfortunate merman." Sebastian says and leaps and starts to swim with his arms like a freestyle stroke.

Ariel and Flounder swim right after Sebastian.

Jim sees them swim away and Jim tries to swim after them.

He tries to move his tail fin just like Ariel does. But he just looks awkward doing so.

"Umm a little help here would be great." Jim says out loud to Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder.

Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian stop swimming and turn to see the struggling Jim.

Ariel giggles.

"You guys go right ahead. I think the merman needs a one on one swimming lesson." Ariel tells Flounder and Sebastian.

Sebastian frowns defiantly and he swims over to Ariel's ear.

"Ariel I don't trust him. I mean what type of merman his age doesn't know how to swim? I am telling you. This has Ursula written all over it! He's been cursed to not swim. What is the curse rubs off on you! Let's let the sea king deal with him." Sebastian whisper to Ariel's ear.

Ariel defiantly looks at Sebastian. "Well I don't think so. I will make sure he gets to my dad." Ariel tells Sebastian and quickly swims away to Jim.

Sebastian sees Ariel swim away and he groans. "Ugh. That girl needs to listen to her elders more often." Sebastian says in defeat that he couldn't get Ariel to listen to him.

"Let's go Flounder." Sebastian simply says and swim towards Atlantis.

Flounder sees Sebastian swim away. He looks back at Ariel then turns back to Sebastian and hesitantly swims away with Sebastian.

Ariel reaches Jim. Jim still struggles to swim like Ariel.

"So..merman first of all. What is that thing you have on your body?" Ariel asks referring to Jim's jacket.

Jim stops trying to swim and floats horizontally unable to control himself. He looks at his jacket.

"Umm it's my jacket." Jim simply says.

Ariel blinks a couple of times confused.

Jim sees Ariel's confused eyes.

"A jacket is what keeps me warm when it's cold." Jim explains to Ariel still floating horizontal.

Ariel smiles. "Well it's not cold here so take it off. Besides your jacket is not helping you swim at all." Ariel tells Jim.

"Alright." Jim says and takes off the Jacket.

The jacket slowly sinks to the ocean floor. Jim and Ariel watches the jacket sink.

Jim and Ariel then look at each other. Jim was slowly going upside down again.

Ariel giggles and flips Jim vertical once again. Jim blushes and looks away and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks" Jim says with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Jim looks away.

Ariel smiles. "Your welcome...So what's that on your chest?" Ariel asks Jim referring to his light olive shirt.

"Oh this is my shirt." Jim tells Ariel.

"Well it's gotta come off as well." Ariel tells Jim with a friendly smile.

Jim eyes widen a bit. He was embarrassed to take off his shirt in front of a girl. But Jim obeyed and takes off his shirt exposing his toned chest.

Jim as small abs. Ariel eyes widen a bit. She was pleased with what she sees. Ariel closely examines Jim's abs in awe. Her face was just a feet away from Jim's abdomen.

"Wow..." Ariel quietly says to herself.

Jim looks down at Ariel with a confused face.

"Umm... " Jim says unsure what to say.

Ariel hears him and quickly stands up again.

"Sorry." Ariel says and looks away. She nervously combs through her hair with her fingers.

Jim does a reassuring smile. "It's alright." Jim says with a smile.

Ariel stops combing through her hair and looks at Jim in the eyes. She smiles back.

3 seconds of silence past by.

"Umm, so let't begin!" Ariel says with delight and swims in circles around Jim.

Jim watches Ariel swim around him.

"Maybe you learn by just watching? Watch me swim and then you try to do what I am doing." Ariel explains to Jim as she swims around Jim in multiple circles.

"I'll try." Jim says and he starts trying to swim. His back arches to an extreme angle up and down.

Ariel sees Jim try to swim she stops swimming around Jim and Ariel laughs. Jim stops trying to swim and listens to Ariel's beautiful laugh. His face is in total awe as he listens to Ariel's sweet laugh.

A smile slowly appears on Jim's face.

"Sorry...I don't mean to laugh.." Ariel says as she stops laughing.

"No it's ok. I ...I think your laugh is cute." Jim tells Ariel with a hint of embarrassment.

Ariel was taken aback by Jim's compliment. Ariel smiles sheepishly.

"Well... since that didn't help maybe I have to explain further more how to swim." Ariel says.

Ariel begins to swim in circles around Jim. Jim watches Ariel swim around him.

"Move your tail fin up and down while slightly bending your back. In a smooth motion. Remember, don't push against the water. Move with the water." Ariel explains to Jim while swimming in circles around him.

Jim closes his eyes and sighs. He then opens his eyes with determination.

"Okay then." Jim says determined and follows Ariel's instructions.

Jim then actually looks like a real merman. Swimming like a natural now.

"Your doing it! Your swimming!" Ariel exclaims with delight.

Jim smiles and swims effortlessly around Ariel.

"Wow! I never knew I had it in me." Jim says with delight.

Before you know it Jim is doing front flips and back flips while swimming. He twirls in excitement.

"Look at you! Your a natural!" Ariel says with smile.

Jim smiles. Woo hoo!" Jim yells out exicted and swims as fast as he can.

Ariel then gets surprised that Jim just learned how to swim and Jim is faster than Ariel.

"Wow! Your fast learner and your fast!" Ariel tells Jim.

Jim swims over Ariel and then under Ariel and then Jim stops swimming and He floats in front of Ariel.

Jim smiles and looks down at her because he was taller than Ariel.

"Yeah I know right?" Jim says.

Ariel grins. "We better go see my dad." Ariel says with a friendly smile and swims towards Atlantis.

Jim watches Ariel swim away. He then looks down at his jacket still on the ocean floor.

He then see tiny print on the jacket. 3 letters were on the tag of the jacket.

It spelled out 'J-I-M'.

Jim squints as he tries to read the fine print.

"Jim..." Jim says to himself trying to sound out the letters.

Jim's eyes widen as he then remembers his very name.

"Ariel!" Jim calls out to Ariel and Jim quickly swims over to Ariel.

Ariel stops swimming and turns to look at Jim.

"Yes?" Ariel asks.

Jim floats in front of Ariel.

"I know my name now." Jim says to Ariel.

Ariel face lights up with delight. "Really? What is your name then?" Ariel asks Jim.

Jim smiles. "My name is Jim." Jim tells Ariel.

Ariel smiles with delight. Ariel is happy to know Jim's name.

"Great!" Ariel says. "Now I can't stop calling you merman." Ariel says and giggles.

Jim chuckles. "That would be nice to stop calling me that." Jim says.

Ariel giggles and swims towards Atlantis.

Jim swims beside Ariel. Ariel's hair sways in the water. So does Jim's hair.

20 minutes of swimming and all of a sudden a female mermaid zooms past Jim.

The mermaid catches Jim off guard and Jim's eyes widen.

"Woah!" Jim says as she watches the mermaid swim away.

"Was that a other..." Jim says.

"Mermaid?" Ariel says finishing Jim's sentence.

"Yes it was. Welcome to Atlantis." Ariel says and gestures over to Atlantis.

Jim sees the underwater city and his face is in awe.

"Woah..." Jim quickly says quietly in awe.

Ariel giggles and swims towards the city.

Jim soon after follows Ariel into the city.

Jim sees the different mermaids and mermen in to city. Jim looks in amazement at the city's beauty.

* * *

If you have any question please Do NOT hesitate to PM me or ask your question as a review regarding to the story. I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING TO THE STORY. I can not stress that enough. LOL Anyway Hoped you enjoyed it. More chapters ARE coming :) Stay tuned and Review!


	4. Atlantis Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~~Atlantis~~

**I DO NOT OWN Treasure Planet or the Little Mermaid!**

_(Note: _The time setting is just like it is in the Little Mermaid. But technology is advanced just like in treasure planet on land. Jim is 16. Ariel is 16 as well.

_Italic type is thoughts_)

* * *

Jim swims beside Ariel. His hair sways in the calm salty waters. He looks at his surroundings in total amazement. He was in the incredible underwater city of Atlantis. Ariel watches Jim's amazement to the city. Ariel giggles at Jim's amazement. It was as if a little boy was in awe to see something so magical. But to Ariel, it was just ordinary. She was used to swimming around the city. She lives in the kingdom of Atlantis.

Ariel still leading the way slowly swims to the castle were she lives. Jim followed right behind her. Jim watched the different mermaids and mermen swim all around him. In Atlantis there were also streets filled with dolphins. The dolphins were like horses on land. They swam taking the mer people places. The mer people that were controlling the dolphins were on chariots of shells. They sat in it. The shell was tethered to the dolphins.

The dolphins were happy to help the mer people any way they can. Jim and Ariel reach a cross swim[cross walk]. Ariel stops swimming and waits at the corner for the traffic to clear up. Jim bumps into Ariel. He wasn't looking forward. Instead he was watching his surroundings. Ariel gently is shoved forward by Jim's push. Jim sees he's bumped into Ariel.

Ariel turns to jokingly glare at Jim. Ariel puts her hands on her hips.

Jim looks at Ariel and smiles nervously. "Hehehe…. Sorry." Jim apologizes to Ariel.

Ariel lets go of her glare and smiles and giggles. "It's alright. Just look where you're going next time." Ariel tells Jim.

Jim grins in agreement.

Jim then sees ahead of him and watches the zooming traffic pass by. All sorts of sea animals and mer people on shell chariots speed past Jim and Ariel. Some carried cargo with them. Others were in a rush to places. Jim then looks at Ariel and chuckles.

Ariel looks at Jim. "What's so funny?" Ariel asks Jim a bit confused.

Jim chuckles some more.

"Why are we waiting here? When we can just swim over them." Jim tells Ariel with a hint of amusement.

Jim then swims up and over the zooming traffic.

Ariel's eyes widen as she tries to stop him.

"Wait! Jim it's not safe!" Ariel urges Jim trying to keep her self calm. She reaches for Jim's tail fin trying to pull him back to safety.

"Relax. I got everything under control." Jim tries to persuade Ariel as he takes his time swimming over the traffic of mer people and sea animals below him.

5 seconds pass and a merman is seen zooming towards Jim.

"WATCH OUT!" A merman yells at Jim with widen green eyes.

Jim gets startled by the loud and sudden sound of the merman. He turns to look at the merman. The merman was on a shell chariot transporting sporting gear. One of the gears were a bunch of spears. With the sharp end aimed right at Jim.

Jim's eyes widen gritting his teeth in fear and Jim freezes in total fear.

Ariel sees Jim and gasps. Her eyes widen as she sees Jim in danger. Ariel makes the brave move and burst towards Jim and pushes Jim out of the way of the spears. Jim and Ariel make it to the other side of the cross swim and Jim lands on top of Ariel.

Ariel sees Jim on her and sighs. Relieved that Jim was alright.

Jim looks at Ariel and sighs. He was glad to be alright.

"You...you saved my life." Jim tells Ariel in astonishment.

"Jim you have to be careful… I warned you not to go, but you still did!" Ariel cries out. She was still upset Jim didn't listen to her.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Jim apologizes sincerely to Ariel with a small sincere grin.

Jim gets off of Ariel and floats up straight. Jim offers Ariel his hand to help Ariel up.

Ariel smiles at Jim and takes his offer and lifts her self off the sandy ocean floor. She miss judges her strength and gets super close to Jim's body.

Ariel's body and Jim's body were touching each other. Jim and Ariel look into each others eyes in passion.

Jim's bare chest touches Ariel purple bra seashells. Jim holds Ariel close to his body in his arms.

All of a sudden a sound was heard. It sounded like a trumpet.

The sound catches Jim and Ariel by surprise as they look around for the source of the sound.

Ariel recognizes the trumpet and quickly swims towards the sound.

Jim quickly follows Ariel. Jim didn't want to lose Ariel in the crowd of mer people so he makes sure the sights and sounds of the city do not distract him.

"We're here!" Ariel says with delight as she looks at the structure in front of her. Ariel floats in front of the structure.

Jim looks at Ariel and stops swimming. He then looks at what Ariel was looking and smiles in awe.

"Cool museum!" Jim says with delight.

Ariel giggles and closes her eyes as she shakes her head in disagreement.

Ariel opens her eyes and looks at Jim with a smile. "This isn't a museum. This is the castle in which my dad lives in." Ariel explains to Jim with happy tone.

Jim eyes widen a bit and he shrugs his shoulders as he closes his eyes. He then looks at Ariel with out turning his to face her. He looks at her with his eyes. "Sorry." Jim apologizes and grins as he tilts his head to the side towards Ariel a bit. Cause his hair to sway with his head movements.

"It's alright." Ariel simply says with amusement and swims towards the front door.

"Your dad must be rich." Jim tells Ariel as Ariel swims away.

"Yeah you can say that." Ariel tells Jim still swimming forward.

Jim swims following Ariel. Ariel and Jim pass by two mermen guards. They had seashell amour on and a pitch fork. They intensely looked in front of them. They didn't move an inch and floated up straight completely still.

Ariel swam ahead and past the two guards and into the castle. But Jim was fascinated by the guards total attention to whatever was ahead of them. Jim stayed and looked at the guards in the face. The guard's face and Jim's face was only 1 feet away from each other. Jim pouts at the guard trying to imitate the guard's facial expression. Jim's lower lip puckers out a bit and Jim's eyes get half way closed just the guard's serious facial expression. He then floats beside the guard and mimics the guards body and facial expression. After 3 seconds of holding the pose Jim the floats in front of the guard once again.

Seeing that Jim failed to make the guard annoyed or angry so Jim then tries out trying to make the guard laugh. Jim does silly faces. He sticks out his tongue and crosses his eyes and then puckers his lips together like a fish's mouth.

"I am a guard and I just sit here and do nothing alllll daaaay loooong." Jim says lowering is voice mockingly to the guard trying to sound like the guard.

Ariel laughs a bit as he hears Jim. Ariel then comes into view. "Come on silly!" Ariel says with a chuckle and grabs Jim by the arm and pulls him away from the guard. Jim chuckles as Ariel pulls him away.

Ariel swims and leads Jim to the main throne room where her father was at. On the way to the throne room, Ariel leads Jim through the hallways of the castle. The castle floor was paved with beautiful tile. With a theme of aqua marine colors. It had a intricate pattern through out the hall way. The hallway walls were a marine green. The walls had painting after painting of important people that served through out the years in the kingdom. Even marine animals were in some of the paintings. Fishes, crabs, star fishes and much more. Sebastian was in one of the paintings.

Jim looks at each of the paintings that he passes by. He looked at each one with interest.

Until all of a sudden and applause was heard with the throne room. It caught Jim by surprise and Jim gently pulls his arm out of Ariel's grip. The swift movement causes some bubbles to escape. Jim and Ariel stop at a door at the end of the hallway.

"There's mer folk in there" Jim simply asks Ariel.

"Thank you Thank you…. please have a nice day. A male voice was heard from within the throne room. The voice sounded old but not weak.

Ariel gasp in excitement. "That's my dad!" Ariel says with delight and opens the door Jim hesitantly follows Ariel into the room. He wasn't afraid. Jim just didn't know what to expect.

"Let's sit here Jim!" Ariel urges Jim with a delightful smile.

Jim smiles and agrees. He sits beside Ariel on a makeshift seat. The seat was a clams. The clams had their mouths opens so the mer people may sit in them.

"Thank you all for coming." The old voice was heard once more. He was dismissing every one out of the throne room.

Jim lays his eyes on the voice's source. He sees a old mer man. With a golden crown on his head. His hair was white and he had a long white beard. His lower fish body was a turquoise blue and his tail fins were transparent with a tint of turquoise in then. His fins around his hips were a transparent with a tint of turquoise in them as well. He had a golden trident as a weapon. It was gold and it looked powerful.

"Who's that?" Jim asks Ariel as he puckered his lips just a bit and raises his eye brow. He turns his head to look at Ariel. His bangs and pony tail with a delay sway with the movement of his head.

"That's the sea king." A boy's voice was heard from behind Jim.

Jim gets startled and quickly turns his head to look at the source of the sound.

"Oh hi Flounder!" Ariel greets Flounder.

"Don't sneak up on my like that again." Jim warns Flounder seriously.

Flounder frowns "I'm sorry didn't mean bother you." Flounder tells Jim sadly.

Ariel leans over Jim and plays with his hair. "Oh Jim don't be such a grumpy fish." Ariel tells Jim with a smile.

Jim leans back a bit embarrassed. Ariel's seashells bra touches Jim's arm and Jim blushes.

"Umm..." Jim says unable to talk out of embarrassment. Hi face flushes red.

Ariel didn't know her seashell bra was on Jim's arm.

Flounder giggles at Jim's reaction to Ariel leaning over Jim.

"Ariel!" The sea king voice calls out to Ariel.

Ariel quickly looks at the sea king.

"Daddy!" Ariel greets the sea king and swims over to the sea king.

Jim and Flounder watch Ariel swim to the sea king and greet him.

"Where have you been?" The sea king asks Ariel.

"Dad I was playing with Flounder and Sebastian was supervising us until I spotted a merman on the ground sleeping." Ariel explains to the sea king.

Before the sea king could say another word Ariel continues her explanation. She animatedly explains to her father.

"I thought it was kinda odd for a merman to be sleeping on the ocean bottom only 100 feet away from the shore and only 100 feet below the surface so I wanted to make sure he was ok. Like you know...not harpooned or his tail fins weren't cut off by humans." Ariel explains to the sea king. As she cringes at the words she spoke out 'tail fins cut off'.

Jim and Flounder listen to Ariel's conversation with the sea king. Jim eyes narrow a bit as if he had something in his mind. "_Human... why does that word seem so... interesting?" _Jim says in his mind with a concerned face. His eye brows were a bit narrow.

"But I found out he's alright! I even taught him how to swim and...!" Ariel tells the sea king but was interrupted by her father.

"Taught him how to swim?" The sea king says with curiosity.

Ariel bites her bottom lip as if she regretted saying that.

The sea king looks over to Jim.

"Young merman come here." The sea king orders Jim.

Jim passively looks around him to see if the sea king was talking with him or another person.

Jim then points to himself. "Me?" Jim asks.

Flounder quietly chuckles.

"Yeah! Your the only merman in this room besides the king." Flounder tells Jim and pushes Jim off his butt and Jim in result floats towards the sea king. Jim was surpirsed by the push and he looks over his shoulder at Flounder and glares at him. Flounder does a nervous smile.

"What is your name?" The sea king asks Jim with a curious tone.

Jim hears the king talk to him. Jim then looks up at the sea king. "I'm Jim." Jim answers the king with a stern tone.

"Jim huh? Well.. ok then Jim, how old are you?" The sea king asks Jim.

Jim looks up at the sea king.

Jim looks away with a smug face. "Well... I am basically 17. I mean my birthday is only in 2 weeks so...yeah..." Jim answers the sea king smugly and scratches his chest. He then looks at the king with a little smug smile.

"So your 16 now." The sea king asks Jim with a stern tone.

Jim smiles. "You bet!" Jim tells the sea king with delight.

The king raises his eye brow at Jim's expression and answer.

"So why a merman of your age doesn't know how to swim?" King Triton asks defensivily.

Jim frowns. "I don't know. I just woke up on the ocean floor with my shirt and jacket on and.." Jim explains as he looks away and shrugs his shoulders  
but is interrupted by king Triton.

"Wearing a jacket and shirt? I never heard such thing. and if I the sea king haven't heard of it, then it doesn't belong in the ocean!" King Triton tells Jim with a angry tone. King Triton wasn't happy with Jim's explanation.

Jim swallows hard and looks away glancing a couple of times at the sea king.

"I'm sorry? Look! I wish I can explain but I simply don't remember! I woke up in the sand never learning how to swim until Ariel showed me." Jim explains to King Triton and urges him.

"And you didn't know how to swim until my daughter taught you?" The sea king asks Jim.

Jim sighs relieved that the sea king let go of his defensive tone. "That's right." Jim simply answers the sea king.

"Hmm... interesting." The sea king says mostly to himself.

"Jim, I advise that you address me as 'your majesty' or 'king Triton' am I clear?" King Triton asks Jim with a stern tone.

Jim sighs "Crystal clear, king Triton." Jim tells the king.

King Triton then faces Ariel. King Triton was about to speak with Ariel until Ariel beats the sea king to it.

"Dad wait! Please can you help him? He lost some of his memory and his parents. I was thinking you could help him." Ariel pleads with her father.

"Hmm? Lost his memory?" King Triton says.

"Yes! Please can you help me?" Jim asks king Triton.

King Triton turns to face Jim.

"Where are you from?" King Triton asks Jim.

Jim looks down at the sand beside him. Jim lets out a sad sigh. "I don't remember." Jim tells king Triton. Jim looks up at the king Triton once again.

"All I could remember was me waking up this morning on the sand. Ariel woke me up." Jim continues.

"Well maybe we can see if your parents are in the kingdom of Atlantis. They should be useful in restoring your memory." King Triton tells Jim.

Jim smiles "That'll be great!" Jim says with delight to King Triton.

King Triton nods in agreement. King Triton then faces Ariel once again.

"Ariel it's getting late. Let's head off to bed." King Triton tells Ariel and slowly swims away from Jim. King Triton puts his arm on Ariel's back taking her with him and away from Jim.

"Jim.. come back tomorrow morning." The king tells Jim as he swims away with Ariel his arm.

Jim frowns as he watches the sea king take Ariel away from Jim. Jim wanted to say something. But his words gets stuck in his throat. Jim let's out a sigh giving up on telling the King something and Jim hangs his head and looks at the sandy floor.

Ariel looks back at Jim. Ariel frowns as he sees Jim in the dim lighting of the room. The only light came from the full moon. The moon's light illuminated the room through the throne's windows. The windows didn't have glass. The windows were simply holes on walls.

"Dad wait!" Ariel urges her father and swims over King Triton's arm and to Jim.

Jim lifts his head and looks at Ariel attentively.

Ariel floats behind Jim and puts her hand on his shoulders. Jim turns his head looking at Ariel. Ariel's head was beside Jim's head.

"He doesn't have a place to stay. Can he stay with me?...My room his huge! So.. So is my bed..." Ariel asks her father. Ariel hides her head behind Jim's head as she blushes and quietly says 'so is my bed'.

Jim's eyes widen surprised at Ariel's suggestion that Jim can sleep with Ariel in the same bed with her. Jim imagines Ariel and himself in the same bed under the sheets sharing a intimate moment. Caressing each other, and kissing each other. Jim's heart beats get faster and he gets goose bumps all over his arms at the thought.

King Triton eyes widen then quickly narrow as he listens to Ariel suggests that Jim sleep with her in her bed room and in her bed with her.

"Absolutely NOT!" King Triton yells defensively at Ariel with a loud stern tone.

Jim cringes at the sudden yell of the mighty sea king.

Flounder cringes at the sudden yell. He swims away and out of the castle in fright through the one of the windows of the throne room.

Ariel closes her eyes tightly as she cringes at the loud and sudden sound of her father's angry tone. Ariel opens her eyes and shows her head once again. Her head was beside Jim's head once again. Ariel rests her chin on Jim's shoulder.

"But dad where will he sleep?" Ariel asks king Triton with a sad tone.

King Triton abruptly and angrily looks at Jim at the end of Ariel's sentence.

Jim nervously grins at King Triton.

King Triton then sighs and puts his hand over his eyes.

"SEBASTIAN!" King Triton calls out to Sebastian.

4 seconds later Sebastian frantically swims towards the sea king and lands on the king's throne arm rest.

Sebastian takes deep breathes as he tries to regain his normal breathing rhythm.

"Yes? Your majesty." Sebastian asks the Sea king as he bows to him.

"Take this young merman to the guest quarters and take Ariel to her bedroom." King Triton orders Sebastian.

Sebastian nods. "Yes, your majesty." Sebastian tells king Triton with pride and looks at Ariel and Jim.

"Come on you two lovers." Sebastian tells Jim and Ariel and signals them to follow him.

King Triton lets out a angry grunt as Sebastian calls Ariel and Jim 'lovers'.

Sebastian cringes at king Triton's growing anger as he swims away.

"Sorry.." Sebastian whispers to king Triton while swimming away..

Ariel and Jim smile at each other and follow Sebastian. They swim beside each other. They swim through hallways of the castle.

2 mins later Sebastian stops at a door. The door was a cream color. The doors opened into the room. The closed doors met in the middle.

Ariel lets out a small smile at Jim and finally looks away to enter her room.

"Good Night... Ariel." Jim tells Ariel with a calm and kind tone.

Ariel nods and smiles. "See you tomorrow Jim." Ariel calming tells Jim and gently closes the doors. Jim sighs and smiles.

Sebastian rolls his eyes scoffs out at Jim and Ariel and leads Jim to the guest quarters.

Jim hesitates to follow Sebastian. Jim was still looking at the door Ariel closed.

"Boy! Get over here" Sebastian calls out to Jim.

Jim snaps out of it and looks at Sebastian.

Jim lets out a chuckle and swims over to Sebastian.

"I'm coming." Jim tells Sebastian and swims beside him as Sebastian leads the way.

Sebastian then 20 seconds later Sebastian stops at a door. The door opened and closed like Ariel's bed room door. The only difference was that Jim's door and like the rest of the doors in the guest quarters were a maroon color.

"Here you go. Everything you need is inside. You shouldn't be needing any assistance." Sebastian tells Jim and gestures to the door.

"Is this the guest bedroom closest to Ariel's bed room?" Jim ask with a hint of excitement with a excited face and without looking at Sebastian. Jim looks at the door.

"Yes... it is..." Sebastian asks a bit confused with Jim's excited expression as he looks up at Jim.

"Great!" Jim exclaims and bursts into the room causing some bubbles to rise from the sudden burst that Jim released. Sebastian was caught by surprise and his eyes widen as he was pushed by the sudden dash of Jim's tail fin. Sebastian hits the hallway wall.

"Uff!" Sebastian grunts as he hits the hallway wall.

"Good night Sebastian!" Jim exclaims from inside the guest bedroom and closes the doors.

Sebastian rubs his head and groans in pain.

"Yeah! Good Night." Sebastian tells Jim and swims away and out of sight.

Jim looks at the guest bedroom he was going to stay in. It was dark but the light from the full moon shined through the water's surface and into the sea. The room looked a bit light blue where the moon's light shined through, and the rest was a darker shade of blue where the moon's light did not shine through. Jim looks at his queen size bed and sits on it. He feels the texture of the blankets beneath him with his hands. The blankets were cool and smooth.

Jim lets out a sigh and throws his back against the bed. Jim slowly sinks onto te bed and lands on his back onto the bed. And Jim's head rests on it's pillow. In result some bubbles form and float to the celling before disappearing. Jim puts his hand under his head and looks up at the celling with a smile. He moves his transparent red tail fin gently swaying it back and forth. His bed was beside the windows. So the moon's light shined down on Jim's face. Jim looks at the water's surface up above. He sees the moon's reflection ripple on the water's surface. Jim smiled at the sight.

"_The moon reminds me of Ariel's beauty._" Jim says in his mind.

With that thought Jim smiles and positions his body to rest of his side. His back facing the dark side of the room and Jim closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Ariel's Bedroom

Ariel brushes her hair and swims to her bed side and throws her self onto the bed. But slowly sinks as she gently lands onto the bed.

Ariel let's out a dreamy sigh and grabs her pillow and hugs it tightly against her body. Ariel giggles as he imagines the pillow to be Jim.

Ariel closes her eyes hugging the pillow close to her body. She cuddles with the pillow and closes her eyes. Ariel slowly drifts to sleep. Ariel dreams about the pillow to be Jim and the pillow changes into Jim's body beside Ariel. Jim rests his head on his hand. His hand holds his head up and Jim in on his side facing Ariel. Jim does a smug smile while his red tail fin sways back and forth gently.

"Ariel... your name is so pretty just like your eyes." Jim tells Ariel. His voice echos.

Ariel smiles and tilts her head away from Jim a bit in embarrassment. Jim uses his free hand to guide Ariel's face to face him.

Jim smiles sincerely.

Ariel loved that about Jim. His sincere smile. Ariel smiles with joy.

Jim leans over and slowly closes his eyes.

Ariel does the same until all of a sudden the doors slam open and a dark, round ominous figure appears.

Jim and Ariel look at the figure in fear.

"Not so fast there merman! Or should I say human!" The figure tells Jim and zaps Jim.

The zap causes Jim to scream and his scream becomes muffled by bubbles as his lower fish body splits in two and Jim has legs.

Ariel looks at Jim in horror. She sees that Jim was human the entire time. He had no tail fin but two legs and feet!

Jim looks into Ariel's eyes with fear as he struggles to breathe. Jim frantically tries to find a way to get some air into his lungs.

"JIM!" Ariel cries out in horror.

Ariel wakes up from her terrifying nightmare. She was still holding the pillow close to her body.

"What a nightmare... Jim being human..." Ariel tells herself.

"_If Jim were human then I wouldn't be able to see him again... thank goodness it was only a nightmare. It will never be a reality." _Ariel says in her mind and closes her eyes and falls back to sleep.

A round ominous shadow rest on Ariel's sleeping body. The shadow growls in disappointment and it disappears with it's 8 limbs following it.

* * *

If you have any question please Do NOT hesitate to PM me or ask your question as a review regarding to the story. **I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING TO THE STORY.** I can not stress that enough. LOL Anyway Hoped you enjoyed it more are chapters ARE coming :) Stay tuned and Review!


	5. The search is onChapter 5

Chapter 5

~~The search is on~~

**I DO NOT OWN Treasure Planet or the Little Mermaid!**

_(__**Note:**_The time setting is just like it is in the Little Mermaid. But technology is advanced just like in treasure planet on land. Jim is 16. Ariel is 16 as well. The the vehicles on land did NOT have wheels. The vehicles floated above the ground. Planet Montressor is the planet Jim and live in the original movie. But since this is MY story Planet Montressor will be a city and it will be called Montressor. Ariel has NO siblings. Plus the mer folk eat some marine life. Just like humans eat cows and chicken, mer people eat some marine animals.

_Italic type is thoughts_)

* * *

It was the next day. In the ocean the sea horse were neighing, the fish were happy and swimming about, the turtles swam in utter happiness as well. From underwater everything seemed magical and special. The sun shined down from the sky and into the ocean. Giving the underwater environment that beautiful blue color. But on land it was hot and dry day. A woman in a city frantically searches for her son. Her hair was a mess. She has a desperate look in her face as she sweats from the day's intense heat. She had a small loose pony tail and jean capris on. Her shirt was a maroon color and it was plain. She also had a maroon colored sneakers to match. She holds a pile of papers in her arms and in the other arm wails a paper with a picture of Jim smiling.

In the paper was a picture of Jim standing by his solar vehicle that he built himself. It was called a solar surfer. His solar surfer looked just like a regular wind surfing board. but instead his sail was not powered by wind but by the sun. When the sun would hit the sail, the sail would glow and glowing hexagon shapes would be on the sail. Jim stood beside his solar surfer with pride.

"Please have you seen my son?" desperately asks random strangers. She dodges the crowd as she cries out to random strangers.

A man looks at and rolls her eyes at her.

fails to get the man's interest and continues to ask other strangers.

"Please anybody! Have you seen my son?" cries out in the crowd.

But the crowd simply ignores her.

stumbles and falls on to the ground. She drops her papers and the papers scatter every where.

The crowd don't simply care and walk all over her papers.

desperately tries to pick up the papers before they get ruined. She manages to pick up into 5 papers out of the 20 she had in the beginning. The rest of the papers were lost, and destroyed by the crowd's constant stepping on them. sighs in sadness and she continues to ask strangers about her missing son.

* * *

In Atlantis

* * *

Jim lays in his queen size bed. He was sleeping on his side. His bed was beside the windows, so the sun's light shined through and hit Jim's face and partially his body. Jim's eyes twitch as he grunts at the sun's blinding light. Jim slowly opens his eyes and sees the water's blue surface glimmer with beauty. Jim lets out a big yawn, he opens his mouth wide. As he yawn he stretches his body. His arms all the way down to his tail fin stretch. Jim lets go of his stretch and his body's tension releases. Jim sighs pleased with his stretch and he positions himself to sit on the side of the bed. Jim pushes himself off the bed and Jim floats. He slowly swims to a large mirror. He then looks at himself with curiosity. He looks at his chest. His upper human part of him and then He then looks at his tail fin. His fish like part of him. He positions his tail fin to be in front of his body.

"Hmm.." Jim simply says as he looks at this red transparent tail fin.

Jim's stomach then growls. Jim turns his attention to his stomach and he puts his hands on his stomach.

"Looks like I better get some grub." Jim tells himself and swims to the door.

He opens the door and pokes out his head as if he was being sneaky. He quickly turns his head to the right and looks down the hallway and nobody was there. Jim then quickly looks to the left and looks down the hallway. He doesn't see anybody there either.

"Looks like the coast is clear." Jim says and quickly swims out of his room. He is sure to be sneaky.

"_I wonder where the kitchen is." _Jim asks himself within his mind. Jim swims through the hallways.

Jim then hears voices down the hallway. Jim quietly gasps and hides behind a corner. "Jim? Jim! Ugh where is that boy?" A male voice calls out to Jim.

Jim then peers his head to looks down the hallway. It was Sebastian calling Jim. Sebastian was walking on his 6 little legs. Jim sighs and makes himself visible. He floats in front of Sebastian.

"Ah There you are Jim. I was looking every where for you." Sebastian tell Jim.

Jim grins. He doesn't show his teeth. "Do you know where I can get some grub? Because I am starving!" Jim asks Sebastian impatiently.

"Hmph! Good Morning to you too." Sebastian tells Jim sarcastically as he narrows his eyes and puts his claws on his hips.

Jim chuckles. "Good Morning Sebastian. Now can you tell me where I can get breakfast?" Jim asks Jim with a smug smile. He sinks to Sebastian's eye level.

"That's why I was looking for you! We are all in the dinning hall about to have breakfast." Sebastian tells Jim.

"No hurry up and follow me. Ariel and the sea king are already there." Sebastian tells Jim and turns around to go the the dinning hall. Sebastian leaps and swims towards the dinning hall. He swims with his arms like a free stroke technique.

Jim smiles. "Oh Ariel's there! Why didn't you say so?" Jim says happily and quickly follows after Sebastian.

Sebastian rolls his eyes "Teenagers..." Sebastian scoffs out.

Jim looks beside him as he follows Sebastian. He sees through the windows of the wall. He sees different mer people swimming about. Jim smiles pleased with the sight.

2 mins later Sebastian and Jim make it to the dinning hall. Jim looks at the large table before him. Ariel was sitting beside her fater. She and her father were waiting for the breakfast to come out. Jim then sees Ariel and smiles.

"Ariel!" Jim calls out happily and swims over to her.

Ariel hears her name and sees that Jim called her. Ariel smiles and waves to him.

"Hi Jim! Sit here!" Ariel tells Jim and pats the seat next to her.

Jim smiles and swims over the dinning table. Ariel then bits her bottom lip as if she regretted something. "Jim not over the table!" Ariel tells Jim quietly hoping her father does not hear her.

"Jim!" King Triton calls Jim. King Triton wasn't happy that Jim was swimming over the dinning table.

Ariel closes her eyes tightly as she cringes at her father's angry tone.

Jim gets startled by the sudden yell and looks over at King Triton. Jim was remained motionless as he was floating over the dinning table. The only thing that was moving was his tail fin and his hair. Jim looks at the sea king.

"What?" Jim asks King Triton.

Sebastian then swims up on to the table and lands gently beside King Triton.

"That's no way to talk to King Triton!" Sebastian tells Jim.

At first Jim didn't see what disrespect he did. He was confused and he raises his left eye brow in confusion. "Hmm?" Jim says in confusion. But then 4 seconds later Jim then in revelation his eyes widen a bit. He realized that he didn't answer the king the correct way.

"Oh sorry...your majesty." Jim apologizes to the Sea King. He bows his upper body a bit as he says 'your majesty'.

King Triton smiles and closes his eyes as he nods pleased. "That's much better." King Triton tells Jim.

Jim sighs relieved and sinks to his seat next to Ariel. Jim then finally lands with his butt on the seat. Jim then puts his tail fin onto the table. Jim puts his hands behind his head. "Man when is the food getting here? I'm starving!" Jim cries out.

King Triton growls that Jim had horrible table manners.

Ariel sees her father's growing anger. "Oh no..." Ariel quietly says and then looks at Jim with a worried face. "Jim! Take your tail fin off of the table! Your making my dad angry!" Ariel quietly warns Jim with a worried tone. She didn't want her father to hear her.

Jim takes Ariel's warning seriously and lowers his arms to his side and puts his red transparent tail fin off of the table. "Oh Sorry..." Jim apologizes seriously and frowns at King Triton.

King Triton glares at Jim. King Triton then lets go of his glare. He closes his eyes and sighs.

All of a sudden a seahorse proudly enters the dinning hall. He had a purple ring around his neck. He was one of the king's heralds.

"Your breakfast is served, your majesty." The sea horse says with grace and bows to King Triton.

4 Mermen with plates full of food enter the dinning hall and place King Triton, Ariel, Jim, and Sebastian's food in front of them. "Thank you guys!" Ariel thanks the chefs that were the mer men. She gives them a friendly smile and gives them the thumbs up.

One of the mermen smile and slightly bow to her. "It's our pleasure princess Ariel." The merman tells Ariel and swims away. The rest of the mermen soon follow and escape from sight. The sea horse follows the mermen chefs and he disappears from sight as well.

Jim looks down at his plate. "Umm...what's this?" Jim asks Ariel.

"It's fish." Ariel tells Jim.

Jim has a confused face. "Mer people eat...fish?" Jim asks skeptically.

"Not to worry Jim. The fish die of odd age not by our hands." Ariel tells Jim calmly.

"Not like those good for nothing humans!" King Triton says angrily.

Ariel sighs as if she has heard her father's story about humans many times before. Ariel quietly eats her breakfast.

Jim's eyes narrow as if he was focused on something. "Human..." Jim says.

"King Triton...can you tell me more about these so called 'humans'?" Jim asks King Triton with curiosity

"You mean you don't know?" King Triton asks surprised with Jim's question.

"Humans!... They don't have fins. They have feet! They are wild savage beasts! They kill fish just because they want to. That's why it's dangerous for mer folk to be within 100 feet of the shore and 100 below the surface. That's why we stay away from shore and we are deep in the ocean. Away from any so called 'fishing hooks'! Why they are greedy good for nothing barbarians! If those wild savages ever comes near my daughter why I outta!..." King Triton tells Jim with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Please your majesty...calm down." Sebastian assures King Triton as he eats his salad.

King Triton listens to Sebastian and then takes a bite out of his fish as he settles down.

Jim ponders a bit at what the King tells him. Jim eyes narrow as he thinks hard. It was as if everything was coming back to him. He just couldn't hone in on it though.

"Jim eat up. Or the plankton will eat all of your food. Didn't you say you were starving" Ariel teases Jim mocks Jim as she says the word 'starving' Ariel then giggles at her boy voice trying to imitate Jim's voice.

Ariel breaks Jim's train of thought and Jim looks at her. After 2 seconds Jim smiles.

"Yeah. I was starving!" Jim says and grabs a fork and digs in into his fish.

20 mins of eating everyone was done. King Triton wipes his mouth with a napkin. So does Ariel and Sebastian.

Jim sees King Triton, Sebastian and Ariel wipe their mouths with a napkin and Jim does the same imitating them.

"Jim let's go. The kingdom is waiting for you and me." King Triton tells Jim. King Triton gets up and swims away.

"Huh? Who is waiting for me?" Jim asks skeptically.

Ariel chuckles grabs Jim's hand

Jim feels Ariel's hand on his. Jim smiles without showing his teeth and interlocks his fingers with Ariel's fingers. Ariel notices and gasps as she looks at Jim. Ariel then smiles pleased with Jim's move. Ariel and Jim follow the sea king. Sebastian sees Ariel and Jim holding hands behind the Sea King's back. Ariel and Jim swim over Sebastian following the sea king. Sebastian narrows his eyes for he was not pleased with what he was looking at.

"Ok you two, break it up." Sebastian warns and orders Ariel and Jim. Sebastian leaps as he attempts to pinch Jim's hand. Jim sees Sebastian try to pinch his hand and Jim pulls his hand out of Ariel's hand and dodges Sebastian claws.

"Hey watch it!" Jim tells Sebastian.

"I got my eye on you boy." Sebastian tells Jim and swims behind Jim and Ariel keeping a close eye on them.

Jim sighs disappointed that he couldn't hold hands with Ariel. Ariel giggles and looks forward.

In the distance cheering was heard. Ariel, King Triton and Sebastian knew this sound all to well. But to Jim he had no clue what it was.

"What is that sound?" Jim asks King Triton.

"That Jim, is the entire kingdom of Atlantis." King Triton tells Jim as he opens the doors. Letting the bright light of the sun shine of Jim's face. Jim squints as he struggles to see. They were now in a balcony.

The cheering is now a lot louder and Jim sees a thousands of mermaids and mermen in a group down below. Jim looks in fascination at the large group of mermaids, mermen and marine animals of all sorts. They were all cheering for King Triton and Princess Ariel.

"_And you said they didn't exist...hehehe"_ A creepy old woman's voice was heard within Jim's mind. Jim gasps as his eyes widen and the voice takes him by surprise and startles him.

He knew it wasn't King Triton, Sebastian or Ariel's voice.

"Who said that?" Jim quietly asks as he looks to the right.

"Merwoman and mermen. I see you are all doing well." King Triton talks to the thousands of mer folk below him with a smile.

The mer folk cheer once again in agreement.

"Now now...settle down." King Triton tells the crowd as he lowered his hands back and forth signaling to quiet down.

The mer folk quiet down.

"I have asked you all to come because I have a missing child in search of his parents." King Triton tells the crowd.

The crowd talk among themselves as they get confused faces. To who is the missing child.

King Triton turns to grab the occupied Jim and Jim loses his train of thought to who that mystery voice was that spoke in his head.

"This young merman is named Jim. If your the parents of Jim please swim up towards me." King Triton tells the crowd as he lift Jim's hand into the air.

The crowd is silent. Nobody spoke for Jim.

"So none of you are the parents?" King Triton asks the crowd.

The crowd stays silent.

King Triton sighs is disappointment.

"You may all be dismissed." King Triton tells the mer folk and lets go of Jim's hand and turns to swim away and into the castle once again. Jim frowns as he failed to find his parents. Sebastian frowns and looks up at Jim's frown. Sebastian sighs sadly and walks away with his 6 little feet into the castle.

Jim frowns in disappointment. He hangs his head forward in sadness. He was unsuccessful on finding his parents.

Ariel frowns at Jim's sad face.

Ariel puts her hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Jim..." Ariel says.

Jim sighs and turns his body slightly to look at Ariel. His sad eyes meet Ariel's eyes.

Ariel feels as if her heart skips a beat. Jim's sad eyes burned through Ariel's soul.

"I guess my parents aren't alive if aren't in the city of Atlantis." Jim sadly admits as he then burst off the balcony and swims away as fast as he can away from the kingdom.

Ariel looks at Jim and has a worried face. "Jim!" Ariel cries out and follows Jim. She swims as fast as she can to Jim. But Ariel has a hard time catching up to Jim because Jim was faster than her.

"Jim please wait!" Ariel calls out to Jim. But Jim doesn't hear Ariel for he was too upset with himself.

Ariel frantically tries not to lose Jim. But she is determined to get to Jim.

Ariel sees the city of Atlantis behind her. It was really tiny now. She realized that she was now far away from home. She realized it was dark out now that the sun was now setting in the horizon on the water's surface. She looks at her surroundings and sees sunken ships all around her. They were broken and wore down. Her eyes widen in fear as she realized she was now in shark feeding grounds. She then looks ahead of her once again but to her displeasure Jim was no where to be seen. The waters around here were bit murky just like fog up on land. Ariel could only see 1 mile ahead of her. She stops swimming and floats in the middle of the deserted grave yard of the hundreds of sunken ships. "Jim?" Ariel cries out as she fears that she as lost Jim for good and she fears for his and her life.

* * *

Back on Montressor

* * *

A full day of failure as can not get anyone to help her look for her son. sighs she should be walks back home now. It was getting late. A day was turning into night. She watches the sun in the horizon as it was setting. She was in downtown Montressor. She needed to go back home. On foot buy the time she gets back home it will be dark out. Her feet ached from all that walking. She then jay walks across the street. She wanted to see if she would get any luck by asking the walking crowd in the other side of the street on her way back home. She quickly looks both ways and is careful not to head into a moving vehicle. But then She is nearly hit by one. The yellow car screeches to a halt and Ms. Hawkins gets startled and drops her papers once again.

"Are you alright?" A man in the car asks with concern. It was the man that nearly hit .

The man hurries to step out of the car to help . He reaches her and helps pick up her papers. He sincerely smiles and hands her papers back.

The man was driving a taxi. He had a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with while sneakers to match. He had black hair and a Borsalino hat on. His hat was flat and it fit him just right. It was grey. looks at the man. The man sincerely smiles.

"I am very sorry." The man apologizes to .

"No...no it's ok." tells the man and pulls some of her hair behind her ear.

Air cars honk their horns at the man. His taxi was blocking the street.

The man ignores the honking drivers. "It looks like your in a rush to get somewhere. You...need a lift?" The man offers and gestures to his taxi with a tilt of his head.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't have any money..." tells the man.

The man smiles. "Hey! It's no problem. It's on the house!" The man tells with a smile.

smiles back. "Oh that's...very kind of you." tells the man and starts walking towards the taxi.

The man follows right behind her. "Hey! Don't sweat it. It's the least I can do after almost hitting you with my taxi." The man tells with a small chuckle and sits in the driver seat and shuts the car door.

sits in the back seat and buckles her seat belt. She frowns and looks at the picture of Jim on the paper.

The man puts the car our of park and sets it to drive. The air car takes off and moves forward.

"So... where are we heading?" The man asks looking forward as he drives.

doesn't hear the man and continues to frown at the picture of Jim.

"Uhh...Mame?" The man calls out to . He looks at her from the rear view mirror.

hears the man this time and her eyes widen as he looks up and looks at the man from the rear view mirror.

"Oh! Sorry.. Umm South Shore please." tells the man.

The man does a small grin as if he was pleased to do his job. He makes the vehicle go a little faster as he puts a bit more pressure on the gas pedal.

1 min passes by the two say nothing.

The man coughs as if to get attention. "So umm what's you name? My name is Eric." Eric tells .

does a small friendly smile.

"My name is Sarah." Sarah tells Eric in a friendly tone.

Eric smiles. "Sarah huh? That's a pretty name." Eric says with a pleased tone and looks forward.

10 seconds past. Eric scratches the back of his neck and puckers his lips as he ponders on what he should say next. "So..umm South Shore huh? That's a long way from here. What brings you to downtown Montressor?" Eric asks Sarah and looks at her in the rear view mirror.

Sarah sighs and holds back tears. She bites her bottom lip trying to hold in her tears. Sarah couldn't fight back anymore and she bursts into tears. She hides her face with the palms of her hands.

Sarah's reaction catches Eric off guard. "Was it something I said?" Eric asks.

Sarah continues to cry.

Eric stops at a stop light. Eric turns his shoulder and looks over his seat to look at Sarah which was right behind him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Eric asks with concern.

Sarah sobs in between her words. "I ...I lost... I lost my son!" Sarah cries out and continues to cry.

Eric's face becomes really concerned.

"What? When?" Eric asks with great concern.

The green light shines and Eric drives forward. He repositions himself so that his back touches his seat.

"About 2 days ago...I told my son to go fishing for us." Sarah tells Eric sadly.

Eric's eyes widen. "2 days ago?...Wait! That was when the horrible thunder storm passed by. Man! It was raining like crazy that night." Eric tells Sarah as he drives looking at the road in front of him.

"I didn't think much of it! I didn't know it was a thunder storm. If I would of known I would have never sent him out into the sea!" Sarah cries out. She feels as if it's all her fault.

"But it was all over the news!" Eric tells Sarah with concern in his voice.

"How can I watch the news when I don't have TV?" Sarah cries out and sobs some more.

"It's ALL my fault." Sarah says and cries.

"No it's not your fault..please stop crying." Eric pleads with Sarah with a concerned face. His eyes brows lower a bit as if he was sad as well.

Sarah stops crying for a bit. She wipes away tears off her face with her fingers.

"It's hard you know? Taking care of a 16 year old boy and making sure he doesn't get into trouble." Sarah tells Eric as she looks out the window. She watches the cars and buildings pass by her. She watches the air ships in the sky as well.

"You son is 16 years old?" Eric asks.

"Then I would have nothing to worry about!" Eric tells Sarah trying to reassure her.

"He's a big boy! I am sure he will find you. Or you will find him! I mean it's not like he hit his head and forgot all about you." Eric tells Sarah and chuckles.

"I mean, what are the odds of that happening." Eric says as he looks at the road and laughs.

Sarah looks at Eric and frowns and looks out the window again.

"_Oh Jim...please...be safe and come back to me."_ Sarah says in her mind.

* * *

If you have any question please Do NOT hesitate to PM me or ask your question as a review regarding to the story. **I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING TO THE STORY.** I can not stress that enough. LOL Anyway Hoped you enjoyed it more chapters ARE coming :) Stay tuned and Review!


	6. Swim awayChapter 6

Chapter 6

~~Swim away~~

**I DO NOT OWN Treasure Planet or the Little Mermaid!**

_(__**Note:**_The time setting is just like it is in the Little Mermaid. But technology is advanced just like in treasure planet on land. Jim is 16. Ariel is 16 as well. The the vehicles on land did NOT have wheels. The vehicles floated above the ground. Planet Montressor is the planet Jim and live in the original movie. But since this is MY story Planet Montressor will be a city and it will be called Montressor. Ariel has NO siblings. Plus the mer folk eat some marine life. Just like humans eat cows and chicken, mer people eat some marine animals.

_Italic type is thoughts_)

* * *

It was now night time. The stars twinkled in the night sky. The cool gentle breeze cooled down the hot landscape the sun had baked. The crescent moon shined down on Montressor. Eric was a taxi driver. He was driving the exhausted and desperate Sarah home to South Shore. She sits in the back seat behind Eric. She stares gloomily at the window.

Sarah sighs in despair. Eric pays attention to the dark road. The yellow street lamps lit the street. Eric's taxi head lights were on. 2 mins later Eric reaches South Shore board walk. There was no more street to drive on. Just over the board walk was the beach. It's calm waves crashed onto the shore.

"Well we are here." Eric says as he puts the car in park, shuts off the car and looks at Sarah from his rear view mirror.

Sarah sighs and heartily smiles at Eric.

"Thank you. Your a very kind man." Sarah tells Eric and she unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the car door to step out.

Eric frowns as she watches the sad Sarah leave. He struggles with himself on wether or not to help Sarah on her search for her lost dear son.

Sarah slowly walks away with her papers in one hand. She slowly and sadly walks down the board walk to walk on the beach and back to her metal shack she calls home.

Eric painfully watches Sarah walk away through his windshield.

Eric quickly lets out a sigh and quickly steps out the car. "Sarah wait!" Eric calls out to Sarah.

Sarah was a good 10 feet away. Eric closes the car door behind him and goes to Sarah.

Sarah hears her name and attentively turns to looks at Eric.

"Yes?" Sarah asks

"Let me...umm let me take you home." Eric says as he looks the other way and scratches the back of his neck. He was standing in front of Sarah.

Sarah bites her lip. "Oh no. It's fine really." Sarah tells Eric nervously. She didn't want Eric to see her falling apart metal shack she calls home.

Eric tilts his head to the side in confusion. He frowns "Don't worry. It's not trouble." Eric assures Sarah.

"No really, it's fine." Sarah urged Eric with a nervous smile and face.

"Come on let me take you home!" Eric tells Sarah.

"It's not safe for you to be walking on the dark beach alone." Eric tells Sarah with a serious face.

Before Sarah could protest Eric speaks.

"I just live up the cliff." Eric tells Sarah with a friendly smile.

Eric then puts his arm over Sarah's shoulder and walks with her to Sarah's home. Sarah sighs as she fails to keep Eric away. They walk along the waves. Just inches away from the water touching their shoes. They listen to the gently waves crash over and over. A gentle breeze blows through and blows the clothes and hair around gently. Eric and Sarah take in a deep breath of the salty humid air.

"You know. When my father was a sailor he would tell me all of these stories of these creatures that lived in the sea." Eric says with a smile as he looks forward beside Sarah.

Sarah looks up at Eric with interest. "What creatures?" Sarah asks.

Eric smiles and lets put a chuckle and closes his eyes at a thought. He continued walking forward.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Eric says with a chuckle and opens his eyes he was still looking forward.

"No. Please tell me." Sarah tells Eric.

Eric sighs and stops walking. He looks at the open sea. The gentle waves crash just inches away from his white sneakers.

"When my father was a sailor he saw...humans with fins." Eric tells Sarah as the salty sea air blows through clothes and hair causing his clothes to flutter widely.

"...Mermaids?" Sarah asks skeptically.

Eric hears Sarah behind him and heartily looks at the open sea. "Yes." Eric confirms Sarah's answer.

"But, your father... he was kidding right?" Sarah asks Eric with a hint of concern. She walks to Eric side and looks up at him.

Eric looks down at Sarah. "No, he actually saw mer people. He then later docked his boat to tell me the story. He then told others of his discovery. He was then taken to a nut house. Where he shortly died of an illness...None of them believed him. But I did...and I still do." Eric explains to Sarah and looks down at her with serious eyes.

"I'm...I'm so sorry." Sarah says sharing her sympathy for Eric's father. Sarah as she looks down at the sand beneath her in sadness.

Eric does a friendly grin and looks at Sarah. Sarah looks back at Eric.

2 seconds later something catches Eric's attention in the corner of his eye. He has a concerned face as his eyebrows narrow.

"What is that?" Eric asks with concern.

Sarah hears Eric and turns to look at the same thing Eric was looking at. The object was washed up onto the shore. Sarah gasps in fear and revelation and she rushes to the object on the shore just 10 feet away. Eric quickly follows Sarah. Sarah falls on to her knees. She was beside pieces of scrap metal.

"This is my son's boat! This is the same boat that my son took out fishing!" Sarah cries out as she picks up the pieces of scrap metal. Eric then lifts something off the ground.

"Boots, pants, and...boxers..." Eric says as he holds the wet clothes out of the water.

Sarah gasps and quickly drops the scarp metal out of her hand and rushes towards Eric. She grabs the wet clothes out of Eric's hand.

"Oh that's his clothes!" Sarah cries out as she examines the soaked wet clothes.

"He's in the ocean somewhere!" Sarah says as she turns to look at the ocean sea. The salty wind blows through her hair.

"We have to search in the ocean!" Sarah says as she rushes towards the ocean.

Eric eyes widen as he rushes to stop Sarah.

"Wait Sarah.. it's too dark out, and we need a boat." Eric tells Sarah and puts his hand on her shoulder to stop Sarah from going any closer to the water.

I have a boat, we can use tomorrow when the sun is out and we can see better." Eric tells Sarah with a friendly smile.

Sarah sighs. She then agrees to Eric.

"Aright then." Sarah says.

"Let's head over to my place. okay?" Eric tells Sarah and gestures to a sandy dirt path that lead up a hill and into a cliff.

Sarah looks at the peak of the cliff. She sees a house. It was Eric's house.

"Alright then." Sarah sighs and walks to the path to upstairs.

Eric watches Sarah go up the path and he then looks into the open sea once again.

"_Boots, pants, and boxers... All of those things go in the lower region of people...it seems the boy wouldn't be needing any of those things if he were to transform into a mer..." _Eric says in his mind but is interrupted by Sarah.

"Eric aren't you going to show me the way?" Sarah asks Eric.

Eric chuckles nervously and smiles.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Eric rushes towards Sarah and leads Sarah up the path and towards his home. Sarah follows right behind.

* * *

_In the Ocean_

* * *

The ocean was dark with only the moon's light as a light source. Ariel is in danger. She was in the murky waters, in the middle of shark feeding grounds. Her surrounding seemed bleak and desolate. There were sunken ships everywhere. It was a grave yard of the ships looked like they originated in the 1700s. But there were some ships that were made out of metal, modern and were made out of metal. But all of the ships were worn down and torn apart. She frantically searches for Jim. She quickly swims into a ship through it circle small window.

She searches inside swimming inside the ship. "Jim!" Ariel quietly calls out to Jim. She didn't want to attract sharks.

Jim was in a different boat just 20 feet away. He sits in the captains quarters. He was sitting on the chair. There was no skeleton in the chair. He had sad eyes as he looks at his surroundings. He looks at the underwater room. On the sides of the room were glass windows that Jim looked through

Jim slouches in his chair as he sets his tail fin on the captain's desk. Jim pouts his eyes half way closed. He looks at his tail fin as he sways it back and forth towards him.

"Looks like I'm on my own." Jim admits to himself.

With Ariel she still searches for Jim. She looks under desks and dinning tables. She looks in dirty old treasure boxes. But Jim was not found.

"Oh Jim...where could you be?" Ariel quietly says as she continues looking in the dangerous waters. All of a sudden a gray dorsal fin appear and swim by quietly past the glass window Ariel was floating in front of the glass window. Ariel's back was towards the window, so she didn't see a dorsal fin. But she did see the shadow. She gasps in fright and quickly turns 180 degrees to confirm what she thought she saw. But the time she looks at the glass window the dorsal fins was gone.

Ariel's heart beat races within her chest in fear. She could leave and head back to Atlantis and ask for a search party. But she fears she would lose Jim forever. And she was prepared to risk her life to find Jim.

Ariel closes her eyes and breathes out a sigh to as if shake away her fear. She clenches her fist and opens her eyes determined. She then swims out of the sunken ship and into a other ship. She swims under the floorboards and enters the lower deck of the ship.

Ariel looks under a desk but finds no Jim. She then lifts her head once again and to her displeasure sees a large gray fish in front of her. It looked angry. It had angry crimson eyes with black pupils in them and a white underbelly. Ariel looked like a little chew toy compared to the large fish. The fish bares it's razor sharp white teeth.

Ariel's eyes widen in fear. She remained frozen in fear. The fish Ariel was confronted with was a male great white shark. The shark quickly lunges towards Ariel. Ariel at the last second shakes the fear away and bursts out of the way of the sharks open jaws.

Ariel evades the sharks attack and she quickly swims away for her life. Ariel swims from ship to ship as fast as her tail fin could take her. She hoped that swimming in closes spaces would discourage the shark and make it swim away.

But Ariel's plan only made the shark more determined on getting Ariel. The shark swims faster chasing after Ariel. Ariel gasps as she tries to swim faster away from the shark. But she is up to her limit. She could only sprint for so long. She swims around and past ships, ship sails, and ship poles. But nothing could keep the shark away.

The shark opens his jaw wide open ready to take a bite out of Ariel. Ariel gasps as she feels that it's all over. Ariel then swims into a ship and the shark slams his jaws shut on to a piece of wood. The shark missed Ariel by only one foot. The shark growls in anger. Ariel escapes into a ship and takes refuge in the ship's captain's quarters. She hides under the desk hoping the shark doesn't find her. She hides in the dark conner under the desk. Ariel's heart beat pumps with force as she cringes in fear. The shark crashes into the wooden ship and vigorously searches for Ariel. Ariel cringes and closes her eyes shut as she hears the crash of the shark's entrance. She is sure to stay quiet so the shark does not hear her.

But the sharks keen hearing hears Ariel's heart beat. The shark turns towards the captain's desk just 20 feet away where Ariel was hiding under the captain's desk. Ariel hears the shark growl and she knows that she's been detected she opens her eyes in fear and gasps.

The shark charges towards the desk. Ariel acts fast as she attempts to swim away from under the desk. But Ariel was too late. The shark crashes into the desk causing the desk to slam against Ariel's body with force.

"AHHH!" Ariel cries out loudly in much pain. The desk falls and lands on Ariel's tail fin.

Jim was was still moping in the captain's quarters. Until all of a sudden he hears Ariel's painful yelp. His eyes widen as he becomes alert and he quickly pushes off the chair to float up straight. He quickly grabs something that was beside the captain's chair and burst towards Ariel's voice.

The shark was a bit dazed from the forceful impact with it's head and the desk has caused. Giving Ariel some time to escape.

Ariel desperately tries to push and lift the heavy captain's desk off of her tail fin. But Ariel wasn't strong enough.

The shark then regain his senses and angrily looks at the trapped Ariel. Ariel looks into the shark's angry eyes with fear.

The shark prepares his launch towards Ariel. Ariel closes her eyes feeling that it's all over.

"Hey! Over here you big bully!" A male voice was heard. Ariel opens her eyes in joy as she knew exactly who the voice belonged to. The shark quickly and swiftly turns towards the voice.

It was Jim. And Jim had a serious and fearless face. The object he held in his hand was a harpoon. "Stop picking on a girl." Jim tells the angry shark as his eyes narrowed with a mixture of anger and determination in them.

The shark growls and lunges towards Jim with great speed. The speed and sudden lunge catches Jim off guard.

"Jim look out!" Ariel cries out in desperation.

Jim's eyes widen as he quickly at the last second dodges the shark's attack. The attack almost costs Jim's life. But Jim escaped with his life and a stingy sensation on his arm. The salt water was lightly stinging his cut the shark's razor sharp teeth has made. Jim grunts in pain as he looks down at his cut and puts his hand over his bleeding cut. The blood escapes and stains the water around the cut a blood red.

"Damn." Jim grunts out as he realizes how close he was to being shark food.

Ariel gasps at Jim's bleeding arm. Jim then glares at shark. The shark smells the blood which makes the shark go crazy. His pupils dilate and shark with no time to waste lunges towards Jim once again. Jim grunts as he throws the harpoon with his good arm the harpoon stabs into the sharks head. The harpoon lands just between the sharks eyes.

The sharks eyes all of a sudden turn a white. The shark sinks just in front of Jim. Ariel's eyes widen in shock. That Jim threw the harpoon and had a perfect bulls eyes on a incredibly fast moving target. Jim's arm was still bleeding. Jim grunt at the stinging sensation of the cut.

"Jim! Swim away from here! Hurry! Your blood is only going to attract more sharks!" Ariel tells Jim with fear struck in her voice.

Jim defiantly looks at Ariel.

"And leave you here to die?" Jim raises his voice at Ariel.

Ariel blinks at Jim's tone with her.

"Well I am not leaving without you!" Jim tells Ariel with determination.

Jim then positions himself to lift the heavy desk off of Ariel's tail fin. Jim grunts as he tries to lift the heavy desk off with his good arm, but it was no use. He needed his two arms. Jim then uses his bleeding arm to lift the heavy desk off of Ariel's tail fin. She grunts in pain and closes his eyes tightly as she grits his teeth. The desk raises a bit allowing Ariel to free her tail fin. She floats up straight beside Jim.

All of a sudden a other great white shark appears as he sense of smell lead him to Jim and Ariel. The shark doesn't hesitate to lunge at the occupied and injured Jim.

Ariel sees the shark lunge at Jim's back. "Jim! Look out!" Ariel cries out in fear as her eyes widen.

Jim hears Ariel's warning and he quickly turns to face the fast moving shark speeding right towards Jim. Jim quickly swims out of the way grabbing Ariel with him. Jim and Ariel swim out of the boat through a small circle window on the side of ht boat. The shark crash through the wall of ht boat causing broken wood to be flown everywhere. Jim and Ariel evade the shark's attacks and they seek refuge in a metal modern boat. They enter through a small circle window. Jim lets Ariel in first and Jim quickly follows after Ariel.

The shark tries to crash in but the metal won't allow it. The shark peers in and sees the cowering Ariel and Jim in a dark corner. Jim held Ariel close to his body in his arms. The shark growls and swims away. He stays in the area hoping the two would come out.

Jim takes in deep breathes and then looks at Ariel. Jim's arm stops bleeding. Now everything was calm and quiet.

Ariel sighs in relief and sinks to the bed that was in the room they were in. Jim does the same and sits in the same bed with Ariel beside her. They both sat at the end of the bed. They were in the bedroom of the ship and apparently there was only one queen sized bed. The bed had no sheets by two pillows. Jim and Ariel were surround by metal walls that protected them from any sharks that want to crash through.

"Jim why didn't you try to swim away?" Ariel asks Jim with concern.

Ariel speaks again before Jim could speak.

"Why? Oh Jim! I was so scared that I would lose you!" Ariel cries out as tears burst out. Ariel hugs Jim with force causing Jim to fall onto his back.

Jim held Ariel in his arms.

Ariel then rests on the bed on her side. Jim lays beside her.

Jim holds back his tears. His tears collect in his eyes but they don't drip out.

"I was scared too..." Jim tells Ariel softly.

Ariel stops crying and he looks at Jim in the eyes.

"Of what? You seemed so fearless." Ariel asks Jim as she sniffs.

Jim pauses and lays on his side to look at Ariel beside him. Ariel and Jim's sad eyes met.

Jim softly wipes away Ariel's tears off her face.

"I was afraid of losing you." Jim softly tells Ariel.

Ariel then gets closer to Jim's body.

Jim held Ariel close to his body.

"I was afraid I would lose you too." Ariel tells Jim quietly.

"But we have to stay here until morning when the it's safer to leave." Ariel tells Jim quietly.

"Alright" Jim simply says with a sigh and wraps his tail fin around Ariel's tail fin. Ariel embraces Jim's tail fin around her's and Ariel does the same with Jim's tail fin.

"Ariel..." Jim softly calls Ariel.

Ariel looks at Jim in the eyes.

"Yes?" Ariel asks Jim.

"I swear to protect you with my life." Jim tells Ariel softly.

Jim's words touched Ariel's heart. Ariel does a heartily smile and comes a bit closer to Jim's body. Ariel's purple bra shells were now touching Jim's bare chest.

"And I swear to protect you as well Jim." Ariel tells Jim with a beautiful smile.

Jim and Ariel's eyes met once again. It held a strong passion. Their eyes get half way closed, then fully closed as they fell asleep in each other's arms... in the same bed.

* * *

If you have any question please Do NOT hesitate to PM me or ask your question as a review regarding to the story. **I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING TO THE STORY****.** I can not stress that enough. LOL Anyway Hoped you enjoyed it more chapters ARE coming :) Stay tuned and Review!


	7. The charm holds the answerChapter 7

Chapter 7

_~~The charm holds the answer~~_

**I DO NOT OWN Treasure Planet or the Little Mermaid!**

_(__**Note: Remember when Jim said his birthday is in 2 weeks? Well I am moving his birthday to be in 2 days now. :) **_The time setting is just like it is in the Little Mermaid. But technology is advanced just like in treasure planet on land. Jim is 16. Ariel is 16 as well. The the vehicles on land did NOT have wheels. The vehicles floated above the ground. Planet Montressor is the planet Jim and live in the original movie. But since this is MY story Planet Montressor will be a city and it will be called Montressor. Ariel has NO siblings. Plus the mer folk eat some marine life. Just like humans eat cows and chicken, mer people eat some marine animals.

_Italic type is thoughts_)

* * *

It was now the next morning. The sun was rising and it's beautiful glow radiated off the beach. The seagulls were heard and the seals were on a few rocks soaking in the morning's rays. Sarah was in Eric's house. Sarah couldn't sleep last night. She was busy staring at the ocean from her bedroom window. She was in Eric's home which was on a cliff with a incredible view of the ocean.

Sarah was in a guest bedroom and Eric was in his bedroom. Eric's house was pretty decent. It wasn't to fancy. Eric wakes up in his bedroom and stretches. He yawns and gets off his bed. He had shorts and a plain white t-shirt on. He walks out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. Sarah hears Eric's footsteps from her bedroom and Sarah gets off of her bed and she rushes to to get to Eric. She exits her bedroom and enters the hallway. She spots Eric walking away into the bathroom.

"Eric!" Sarah calls out and rushes to Eric.

Eric face turns from sleepy to alert and awake. He turns to face Sarah.

"Woah! Where's the fire?" Eric jokingly tells Sarah.

"Can we go search on the ocean now?" Sarah asks Eric with a hint of concern in her voice.

Eric smiles and puts his hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"I know you want to search for your son, but we gotta eat some breakfast first before we head to the open sea." Eric assures Sarah with a friendly smile.

Sarah pouts and rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms on her chest.

"Why don't you go take a shower? I will go make us some breakfast. okay?" Eric wills Sarah with a smile and walks away to the kitchen.

Sarah frowns "Weren't you going to the bathroom first?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah but I could hold it." Eric yells to Sarah from the kitchen. Sarah chuckles and heads into the bathroom to shower.

Eric was downstairs in the kitchen. He plans to cook pancakes for Sarah and himself.

10 mins later Sarah comes out of the bathroom and gets into the same clothes she was wearing last night. She washed them last night as well so they were clean. Sarah was in towel as he clothes washed. Eric was done with cooking breakfast and he sets the two pancakes for Sarah and himself on the table.

"Come and get it!" Eric calls out to Sarah.

Sarah does a small smile and she goes to the kitchen were Eric was. She looks at Eric and smiles and she sits on the dinning table.

"I hope you like it!" Eric tells Sarah with a proud smile.

Sarah smiles and looks down at her plate. She sees a black disc on a plate.

Sarah raises one eyebrow in confusion at the black and crisp object on her plate.

Sarah then looks up at Eric with a nervous smile. She shows her teeth as she smile. "Umm what's this?" Sarah asks Eric as she points to the crisp black object on her plate with a fork.

Eric smiles. "It's a pancake! Eat up!" Eric tells Sarah. Eric didn't see that Sarah was not pleased with her pancake.

"But...it's burnt.." Sarah tells Eric with a nervous smile.

Eric sighs and closes his eyes in disappointment. "Ugh I burnt them again." Eric groans out with disappointment in his voice. He sighs and slaps the palm of his hand to over his eyes.

"I never was a good cook." Eric groans.

Sarah chuckles. "Lucky for you, I know how to cook." Sarah tells Eric with a smile.

"I used to be a cook at a inn" Sarah tells Eric as she gets up and starts to cook pancakes with hash browns and eggs.

Eric watches Sarah move around the kitchen with a smile in his face.

"Really? What inn was that?"

Sarah sighs as she starts to cook.

"The BenBow Inn." Sarah says as she frowns not looking at Eric.

"That's great!" Eric exclaims.

"You better go shower. Your burning up day light." Sarah tells without looking at him.

Eric chuckles. "Right. The sooner the better." Eric tells Sarah and rushes up the stairs and enters the bathroom to shower.

Sarah sighs relieved that Eric left.

10 mins later Eric enters the kitchen dressed with a a plain white t-shirt, black pants, and black boots that went over his pants.

Sarah was done cooking and she sits on the dinning table. She looks at Eric.

What's with the outfit?" Sarah giggles happily.

"What? We are going to the open sea so I am putting on my father's sailor's outfit." Eric explains to Sarah with a smile as she shows off his outfit.

Sarah frowns and looks down at the plate. "Sorry for laughing at your father's outfit." Sarah apologies.

Eric chuckle with a smile as she sits across from Sarah. "Don't worry." Eric reassures Sarah.

Sarah looks at Eric and smiles. "Alright." Sarah simply says.

"Oh! And I hope you like your breakfast! It's pancakes with scrambled eggs and hashbrowns." Sarah tells Eric.

Eric looks down at his food. "Mmm oh boy! Looks great! Thank you." Eric tells Sarah and grabs his fork and eats his breakfast.

"MMMM... This is great." Eric says as he chews and closes his eyes pleased with the taste in his mouth.

Sarah chuckles and eats her breakfast.

10 mins past and they finish their food.

"That was great!" Eric says as he rubs his stomach.

"Ready to search for your son? By the way what is his name?" Eric asks with interest.

Sarah does a heartily smile. "My son's name is Jim." Sarah tells Eric.

Sarah frowns and sighs as she looks at the floor beside her. "I miss him." Sarah sadly says.

"I can only imagine how hard it is for you to lose your child." Eric softly Sarah.

"You...you don't have kids?" Sarah asks Eric.

"Me? Sure if you count my neighbor's son. That I go fishing with time to time." Eric says as he chuckles and puts his hand behind his head.

"I see." Sarah does a small smile.

Eric grins.

2 second pause.

"Well we better get moving." Eric tells Sarah and gets up. He makes his way to the front door. Sarah puts the plates in the sink and quickly follows after Eric.

Eric steps outside and breathes in the salty air.

"The nice morning air." Eric says happily and closes the door behind him once Sarah exited.

Sarah feels the humid wind blow against her. She embraces it.

It was a bit hot outside.

"Let's go." Eric tells Sarah and walks down the sandy yellow dirt road away from the ocean. It wasn't beach sand. It looked like the type of sand that is found in baseball fields. Eric walks towards the 2 other houses that were his neighbors. The road was in a small incline.

Sarah looks at the ocean's beauty. The shiny blue waters glimmer in the light if the sun. She then turns to look at Eric walk away the complete opposite direction. She has a confused face.

"Umm aren't we going to search for my son in the ocean?" Sarah asks Eric from 10 feet away.

"We gotta get the boat first." Eric yells to Sarah without looking at her. Eric was still walking away.

Sarah groans and rushes towards Eric.

"Didn't you say it was your boat? Shouldn't your boat be in your house? Garage perhaps?" Sarah asks Eric as she walks beside him.

Eric chuckles nervously. "Yeah it is my boat. And I don't have room for it in my house...plus...it got into a little accident with a boulder." Eric explains to Sarah not looking at Sarah and looking ahead of him. Sarah and Eric were approaching a blue home.

Sarah eyes widen. "What? You crashed your boat?" Sarah asks in shock.

Eric nervously chuckles as he enters the lawn of the blue house.

"But not to worry my neighbor and good friend is a sailor himself. He knows how to build, repair ,sail and operate boats." Eric explains to Sarah and rings the doorbell.

Sarah looks at the front door. The door opens and reveals a round large man with a dark brown leather cloak. He had a black hat on and he had a dirty looking white v-neck shirt. His brown belt held up his pants which were striped with green and red vertical stripes. He had brown shoe on as well. He had tan skin and the right side of his body was robotic. His right leg, arm and eye was electronic. His robot arm had a blow torch.

"Hi Silver. How's the boat coming along?" Eric greets Silver.

"Ah! Eric! How's is goin' lad? Before I tell you about the boat, who is this fine young lady?" Silver asks as he looks at Sarah. Sarah does a friendly smile. Trying not to stare at Silver's robotic right side. "Hello..." Sarah greets Silver.

"Put it there!" Silver tells Sarah and extends his robotic arm to Sarah. His blow torch was sit out and blue fire was blowing out of it's nozzle.

Sarah steps back a bit and leans away from the blue torch. Silver realizes his mistake and the blow torch turns off and disappears from view as the robotic torch turns into what looked like a hand.

"Sorry about that." Silver apologies.

Eric quickly laughs. Sarah does a nervous smile and shakes Silver's hand.

"The name's John Sliver. But please call me Silver." Sliver introduces himself as he bows and takes off his hat revealing a red bandana that covered his hair.

Sarah laughs nervously as Sliver formally introduces himself.

"I'm Sarah Hawkins." Sarah introduces herself to Silver.

Sliver stands up straight and puts his black hot on his head.

"Sliver we need the boat today. You see... Sarah's son is missing and I am helping her search for him" Eric seriously tells Sliver.

Sliver frowns. "Oh dear. How awful...Well I am helping out in the search. The more the merrier!" Sliver exclaims. And exits out of his house and closes the door behind him.

"It's in the back." Sliver tells Sarah and Eric with a smile. Sliver was referring to the boat.

Sliver leads the way to the side of house and into the backyard.

Eric and Sarah follow Sliver and see the boat.

Sarah and Eric's face are into total awe. They see the white boat. It was a motor boat and a sail boat. It had black rubber wheels and two black holes in the back of the boat though.

"So lad...what do ya think?" Sliver asks with pride and with a smug smile as he poses next the boat with his arms crosses against his chest.

~~12 Years Later by James Newton Howard. start~~

(make sure you don't read too fast for the best results :) )

Eric smiles. "Sliver you've out done yourself. It's great!" Eric exclaims.

"What's with the wheels and black holes on the boat?" Sarah asks a bit confused as she weakly points the rubber wheels and two black holes on the back of the boat.

"Oh there is more than meets the eye mame. You'll see they are something truly special." Sliver assures Sarah and winks at Sarah with his normal eye.

Sarah sighs. She really wanted to go into the ocean already.

"Well let's hop in! We got a missing boy to find!" Silver exclaims and Sliver pushes the the boat out of the backyard and through the backyard door. Eric quickly rushes to help Sliver push the heavy boat up the hill incline.

"Ah, Thanks lad." Sliver thanks Eric for helping him with the weight of the boat.

"No problem..so do you think it's ready?" Eric asks Sliver grunting with the weight of the boat.

"Of course lad! Do you think I would be lugging her heavy self up the cliff for no food reason? I don't think so!" Sliver tells Eric with a hint of humor in his voice.

Sarah climbs on to the boat. "Why are you helping me anyway...Sliver." Sarah asks with concern in her voice.

Sliver chuckles. "A damsel in distress of course needs a helping hand." Sliver tells Sarah still push up the boat with Eric.

Sarah smiles. "Well thank you Sliver. Your...a...very kind man." Sarah tells Sliver with a sharp nod of her head.

"Your very welcome." Sliver tells Sarah.

Sarah smiles at Sliver. Sarah then looks at the direction the boat was rolling in. It was heading right towards the edge of the cliff.

Sarah's eyes turns nervous. "Where are you going with the boat? Your not planning to send it off the cliff are you?" Sarah cries out.

"Enough chit chat it's time to send her flying!" Sliver exclaims as she starts to quickly speed up the pushing of the boat. Eric chuckles in agreement and pushes faster with Sliver. Their feet kicks up dust and dirt.

"What?" Sarah cries out as he eyes widen as the boat was only 10 feet away from the edge of the cliff.

"Let's sail!" Sliver exclaims and jumps into the boat. Eric quickly jumps into the boat as well.

The boat jumps off the edge of the cliff. Sarah's heart beats faster than ever as she screams in the top of her lungs as she sees the ocean water below.

"Eric! The sail!" Sliver orders Eric.

Eric does a sharp nod with a serious face. "You got it!" Eric says with a serious tone and he rushes to the sail to to release it. Sarah is still screaming in fright as the boat continues to fall at incredible speed to the ocean. Her hair widely whips upwards as the fast moving wind blows upward.

Eric finally unleashes the sail. The sail glows a bright yellow as the sun's rays hit it.

Sliver looks at the control upfront. And smiles.

"And we have power!" Sliver exclaims with excitement and pulls a lever.

The boat's black hole in the back start to glow and all of a sudden a bright yellow fire shoots out of the holes causing thrust. Eric, Sarah and Sliver jerk backward from the thrust but they catch themselves.

The boat was now gliding over the open blue waters of the ocean. The boat smoothly glides across the ocean and away from shore. Sarah looks behind her and sees the shore and the cliff get smaller as they glide away. Sarah sighs relieved that she was still alive.

~~12 Years Later by James Newton Howard. end~~

"Wow were flying!" Eric exclaims as she looks at the clear ocean water in front of him.

Eric embraces the salty air blow against his hair and body.

Sliver guides the boat in it's direction.

"Then his would be a airship. But no lad we are gliding not flying." Sliver tells Eric.

"Oh." Eric simply says.

"We are going to land now. so hold on to something lads." Sliver instructs Eric and Sarah.

Sarah grabs on to the side of the boat.

Eric grabs on to the post of the sail.

The boat lands lands causing a large splash to occur.

The wheels retract into the boat and the two hole disappear as well.

Sliver let's go of the control and the boat slowly sails away from the shore.

Sarah lets go of the side of the boat and looks behind her. She sees the shore and the cliff a 2 mile away and sighs. She then looks at the open clear blue waters of the sea in front of her. Sarah takes out her golden charm. It had a golden chain connected to it. It could be wore like a necklace. Sarah opens it and inside was a hologram of Jim growing up. Him as a toddler, as a kid, then as a happy 13 year old. Jim looked happy in all of the pictures of the hologram. The hologram of toddler Jim would first show off his new toy car. Then the kid Jim would be bringing home a pet the 13 year old Jim would be showing off his blue prints to his very own solar surfer. Sarah watches the holograms of Jim and she sighs "Jim...where could you be?" Sarah asks her self quietly. Sarah sighs and positions her charm over the water so that the blue horizon of the sky meeting the water looked beautifully behind her charm.

"Eric and Sliver take notice of Sarah's charm they look at it with interest They watch the holograms that showed of Jim.

"Is that your son?" Sliver asks Sarah.

Sarah quickly closes the charm turning off the hologram. She heartily smiles at Sliver.

"Yes, when he was younger." Sarah tells Sliver.

Then all of a sudden a gust of wind blows the golden charm out of Sarah's hand.

The charm plops into the ocean.

Sarah gasps. "My charm!" Sarah cries out as she attempts to grab it but it was to late. The charm was deep in the ocean.

"Uh oh..." Eric quietly says.

Sarah sighs and holds back tears. "Well.. at least I have Jim in my memories and heart" Sarah sighs and rest her elbows on her knees and rest head on her hands.

Eric and Sliver then look at each other and frown.

* * *

_In the ocean_

* * *

Jim and Ariel were awake. They were already on there way to Atlantis once again. They slowly swam beside each other taking their time. Jim's and Ariels hair gently swayed in the water's current.

Jim's cut healed and was slowly fading away but it was going to turn into a little scar in the end. They swam in the clear blue waters deep beneath the glimmering water's surface. They were 20 feet deep. But to mermaids this wasn't deep. It was danger zone for any fishing hooks or boats/ships to hit them as they passed by. But Jim and Ariel didn't even notice.

Ariel sighs.

Jim looks at Ariel with concern. "What's wrong?" Jim asks Ariel with concern.

Ariel sighs once more and looks away in sadness. "My dad is defiantly going to ground me for not being home last night." Ariel explains to Jim.

Jim looks at Ariel with concern. "Well I didn't know you were following me when I took off like that. I'm sorry." Jim tells Ariel.

"You were only looking out for my safety that's all." Jim continues to explain to Ariel.

Ariel sadly sighs. "Yeah. I was." Ariel sadly says.

Jim face brightens up as he then gets an Idea. He slams him fist to the open palm of his hand.

"I got it! Why don't I explain to your dad that it was my fault and then you will be off the hook!" Jim smiles and chuckles at his own joke.

Ariel softly giggles at Jim's joke and she looks at him. Ariel then frowns and flips over so that her stomach and face was facing the water's surface. "I know, but he won't believe you. My father always thinks I am swimming near humans." Ariel explains to Jim as she puts her hands behind her head.

"But I can't help it. I think humans are so interesting." Ariel tells Jim.

"I sometimes dream that I am a human and that I can run, jump and dance." Ariel says with a dreamy sigh and she hugs herself.

Jim listens to Ariel with much curiosity. Jim flips over like Ariel so his stomach and face were facing the glimmering blue water surface.

"Human..." Jim softly says.

"Yeah..." Ariel says.

"I don't know why but the word human is so interesting to me." Jim tells Ariel.

"Really? How?" Ariel asks with curiosity.

"I don't know. It's like the word human and I are...related." Jim tells Ariel.

Ariel frowns. Ariel stops hugging herself and she puts her hands behind her head once again.

"I have nightmares as well." Ariel sadly says.

Jim turns his head to look at Ariel.

"I had a nightmare that you were in my bed and you were complimenting me by saying my name was pretty just like my eyes. Until all of a sudden the doors slam open and a dark, round ominous figure appears. It then says 'Not so fast there merman! Or should I say human!'

and the being zaps you! You turn into human right before my eyes. I was scared because if you would have turned into a human I wouldn't be able to be with you again." Ariel explains to Jim.

Jim stops swimming and floats up straight. He hears Ariel's nightmare and for some reason the story hits home. He is beginning to remember what has happened to him. His eyes widen as he stays completely still. He was struggling with something internal. He had a strong urge to go to the surface now. He wanted to piece together the information that his jumbling around in his head. Ariel sees Jim has stop ed swimming. Ariel then swims towards Jim. She looks at him with concern. She knew Jim had something in his mind.

"Jim?" Ariel quietly calls Jim.

All of a sudden Jim feels something hard land on his head. Jim loses his train of thought and he rubs his head.

"Ow!" Jim cries out as he rubs the top of his head. He has one eye tightly closed and Jim's eyebrows narrow. Jim then catches the object that hit Jim on the head.

Ariel gasps as she feared it might be a fishing hook. Ariel now realizes that they were only 20 feet below the water's surface.

"Oh Jim are you alright?" Ariel cries out.

Jim opens both of his eyes and stops rubbing his head. "Yeah I'm alright." Jim tells Ariel and looks down at the object in his hand.

"What is this?" Jim asks in much confusion. He puckers his lips and his right eyebrow raises as he closely examines the object.

It was a gold oval shape and it had a golden chain attached. The water's current caused the object to be hit on Jim's head.

Ariel closely examines the golden object in Jim's hand.

"This is so familiar to me... but I don't know what it is." Jim says. Jim then tries to open it. But it won't open.

"Ugh! It won't budge!" Jim groans with a hint of frustration.

All of a sudden a shadow passes over Jim and Ariel. The shadow catches Jim and Ariel by surprise. They both look up at the shadow and it was a boat passing over them.

"A boat..." Ariel softly says.

Jim has a smug smile. "Let's check it out" Jim says as he puts the golden chain through his head and he wears the object like a necklace. Jim then quickly swims towards the boat.

Ariel eyes widen. "Jim! Don't get too close!" Ariel cries out as she quickly follows Jim.

Jim stops swimming and he turns to look at Ariel below. "Why?" Jim asks.

"Because humans are in it! We can't be seen." Ariel says with a stressed tone.

Jim smiles. "Well I'll make sure they don't see me then." Jim says and he continues his ascend to the boat.

Ariel as a worried face and she quickly follows Jim.

Up above on the boat it's occupants were none other that Sarah, Eric and Silver. They were searching for Jim.

"JIM!" Eric yells loudly to call for him.

Eric sighs and stops calling for him. He needed to rest his vocal chords.

Silver was operating the boat slowly so in case they didn't miss Jim. Silver had a serious face on. He was determined to find Jim.

Sarah was siting with her hand in the glimmer blue water.

Sarah sighs as she looks beside her where the open ocean was.

Jim was now under the boat. Ariel was under the boat as well.

"Jim do you realize we are only 2 feet below the water's surface?" Ariel whispers to Jim with concern.

"Yeah I know." Jim says and he knocks on the boat's belly. Ariel's eyes widen that Jim touched the boat.

Sliver, Eric, and Sarah hear the knocking. There faces turn confused.

"What was that?" Sarah asks out loud.

"It sounded like...knocking." Eric says skeptically.

"Ah, it did lad...It did." Sliver agrees with Eric.

Below the boat Jim and Ariel hear them.

They quietly laugh.

"Now you try." Jim tells Ariel with a smile.

Ariel giggles. "Alright." Ariel says and she knocks on the belly of the boat.

"There it is again!" Eric says out loud.

Jim and Ariel hear Eric and they laugh quickly. Jim then swims to the side of the boat. and sees a hand sticking into the water. It was Sarah's hand.

Jim chuckles as he holds back his laughter. He then grabs on to the hand with his very own hand.

Sarah gasps as she attempts to pull her hand out of the water but she was unable to.

"Guys something has gotten hold of my hand!" Sarah cries out.

Jim hears the woman cry out and Jim laughs out loud unable to hold in his laughter.

Ariel gasps at Jim's loud laughter. "Jim! Quiet down they'll hear your!" Ariel warns Jim with a worried face.

Sliver and Eric rush towards Sarah and just then Sliver and Eric reach Sarah, Jim let's go of Sarah's hand and he lightly tickles it with his transparent red tail in and Jim burst to lower depths. Ariel quickly follows Jim to the depths below. They were now 20 feet below the surface.

"Did you hear that?" Sarah asks as she pulls her hand out of the water and looks at her hand to make sure it was alright.

"If you mean the knocking yes." Silver tells Sarah.

"No not that... I heard very faint laughter that sounded like a boy...just like...Jim's laughter." Sarah says as she looks at the water surfacing hoping to see what had grabbed her hand.

Sliver laughs. "Jim isn't here. Why on earth would you think it's was Jim laughing?" Sliver laughs. Sliver then grabs the controls and makes the boat sail away.

Eric has a concerned face as he looks at the water's surface. He has a feeling mermaids have something to do with this. But he didn't want to say it.

Jim and Ariel laugh.

"That was...fun!" Ariel exclaims happily as she twirls with her arms out open.

"Told you it would be fun." Jim tells Ariel with a smile.

"Yeah..Well let's go see my dad. I better make sure to tell him I am alright." Ariel say and starts swimming towards Atlantis.

Jim quickly follows behind Ariel and smiles.

20 mins later they make it to Atlantis.

"Jim wait here! Let me go see my father. Then you and I can go see someone that can tell us what the golden thing is around your neck." Ariel explains to Jim with a smile and she rushes towards the city.

"Alright I'll be waiting then." Jim yells out to Ariel as she was 20 feet away from Jiim.

Jim smiles and waits on a smooth flat boulder.

Sebastian sees Jim and swims up to him.

"Jim! There you are! Where have you been? Where is Ariel?" Sebastian asks Jim with concern.

Jim has a smug smile. "Hey Sebastian. Ariel is fine. He went to go see King Triton." Jim tells Sebastian and she lays down onto his back. He looks at the water's surface.

Sebastian sighs in relief to hear Ariel was ok."Thank goodness."

"Sebastian... what's it like...on the surface?" Jim asks as he looks at the glimmering light of the water's surface.

"Hmm? The surface?" Sebastian asks.

Sebastian then gasps as he realizes something.

"You went up to the surface didn't you?" Sebastian cries out.

Jim let's out a sigh as he rolls his eyes.

"No. I just want to go there so bad. I want to see how it's like... to be...a human." Jim tells Sebastian.

"What? That's crazy talk!" Sebastian says in alarm and he swims beside Jim.

Jim sits up and sighs. "But I really want to see how it would be like to be a human... I feel as if humans and me are related." Jim urges to Sebastian and Jim looks at him with concerned eyes.

(NOTE: **BOLD IS LYRICS I changed them a bit.** The sentences in parentheses is what that merman/crab are doing during the verse of the song.)

~~Under the Sea start~~

Sebastian: Jim listen to me, the human world is a mess. (Jim rolls his eyes and sighs)

Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there!

**The seaweed is always greener**

(Sebastian gestures to seaweed beside Jim)

**In somebody else's lake **

**You think about going up there**

(Jim looks up at the water's surface)

**But that is a big mistake **

(Sebastian pulls his chin downward for eye contact)

**Just look at the world around you**

**Right here on the ocean floor**

**Such wonderful things surround you**

(Sebastian twirls. Jim raises his eyebrow and smiles at the multicolored fish swimming around his body)

**What more is you lookin' for? **

(Jim pouts and rests his fist under his chin.)

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**here where it's better**

**Down where it's wetter**

**Take it from me**

(Sebastian gestures to himself.)

**Up on the shore they work all day**

(Sebastian pretends to be pushing something heavy)

**Out in the sun they slave away**

(Sebastian pretends to be hot)

**While we devotin'**

**Full time to floatin'**

(Sebastian leaps and floats)

**Under the sea**

**Down here all the fish is happy**

**As off through the waves they roll**

(lots of different colored fish swim by Jim)

**The fish on the land ain't happy**

**They sad 'cause they in their bowl**

**(**Sebastian sad face)

**But fish in the bowl is lucky**

**They in for a worser fate**

**One day when the boss get hungry**

**Guess who's gon' be on the plate**

(Jim has a grossed out face)

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**Nobody beat us**

**Fry us and eat us**

**In fricassee**

**We what the land folks loves to cook**

**Under the sea we off the hook**

**We got no troubles**

**Life is the bubbles**

(Sebastian twirls causing bubbles)

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**Since life is sweet here**

**We got the beat here**

**Naturally**

**Even the sturgeon an' the ray**

**They get the urge 'n' start to play**

(Jim watches the ray and sturgeon play and Jim smiles)

**We got the spirit**

**You got to hear it**

**Under the sea**

**The newt play the flute**

**The carp play the harp**

**The plaice play the bass**

**And they soundin' sharp**

**The bass play the brass**

**The chub play the tub**

**The fluke is the duke of soul**

**(Yeah)**

**The ray he can play**

**The lings on the strings**

**The trout rockin' out**

**The blackfish she sings**

**The smelt and the sprat**

**They know where it's at**

**An' oh that blowfish blow!**

(Jim looks bored and Ariel comes to Jim. Jim looks happy to see Ariel. Ariel smiles and whispers in Jim's ear.

Jim smiles and nods at what Ariel tells him and he then swims away with Ariel. Sebastian doesn't know Jim left and the music continues.)

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**When the sardine**

**Begin the beguine**

**It's music to me**

**What do they got? A lot of sand**

(Sebastian throws sand in the water above him)

**We got a hot crustacean band**

**Each little clam here**

**know how to jam here**

**Under the sea**

**Each little slug here**

**Cuttin' a rug here**

**Under the sea**

**Each little snail here**

**Know how to wail here**

**That's why it's hotter**

**Under the water**

**Ya we in luck here**

**Down in the muck here**

**Under the sea**

The fish and Sebastian poses and points to Jim. But he only points the the rock Jim was siting on. The fish frown to find that Jim left and they swim away and all different directions.

~~Under the Sea end~~

Sebastian notices that Jim is gone. "Jim?" Sebastian says as he notice Jim is gone.

Sebastian then sighs. "Someone has got to nail that boy's fins to the floor" Sebastian sadly says.

If you have any question please Do NOT hesitate to PM me or ask your question as a review regarding to the story. **I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING TO THE STORY****.** I can not stress that enough. LOL Anyway Hoped you enjoyed it more are chapters ARE coming :) Stay tuned and Review!


	8. Author's note

I did **NOT** forget about Little Treasure! I have just been very busy and have not gotten the time to type up my chapters but let me assure you that the story WILL continue!

Thank you for being my loyal reader and please just hold on a bit. Again, I assure you that chapters should be coming up shortly!

**Thanks for being a loyal reader!**

-applesduh**  
**


	9. The collection Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_~~The collection~~_

**I DO NOT OWN Treasure Planet or the Little Mermaid!**

_(__**Note: Remember when Jim said his birthday is in 2 weeks? Well I am moving his birthday to be in 2 days now. :) **_The time setting is just like it is in the Little Mermaid. But technology is advanced just like in treasure planet on land. Jim is 16. Ariel is 16 as well. The the vehicles on land did NOT have wheels. The vehicles floated above the ground. Planet Montressor is the planet Jim and live in the original movie. But since this is MY story Planet Montressor will be a city and it will be called Montressor. Ariel has NO siblings. Plus the mer folk eat some marine life. Just like humans eat cows and chicken, mer people eat some marine animals.

_Italic type is thoughts_)

The sun still was bright in the sky. It was mid afternoon and the warm waters served for a nice retreat against the dry hot day on land. Sarah, Sliver and Eric were still on their search for Jim out at sea.

"JIM? JIM WHERE ARE YOU?" Eric yells out into the open waters hoping for a response. But all he hear were the seagulls chirping in the distance.

Eric sighs disappointed and pouts as he sits back down in the boat.

Sarah couldn't stay quiet any longer she musters up some moral streghnth and stands up in the boat.

"JIM! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! I AM SORRY THAT I YELLED AT YOU...OR TREATED YOU LIKE A CHILD! YOUR...YOUR NOT A CHILD AND YOUR A GROWN MAN. JUST PLEASE! YOU HAVE ME WORRIED SICK!" Sarah yells out into the open endless sea.

Sarah takes deep breathes as all of that yelling left her breathless. She hears nothing but seagulls chirping in the distance. She whimpers as tears threathen to flow out of her eyes.

"Oh Jim.." Sarah softly whimpers as she sits back down and cries and sobs as she hides her face with her hands.

Eric and Sliver look at Sarah and frown. Eric sits by Sarah.

"Sarah..." Eric calls Sarah.

Sarah sobs and cries but she quiets down. Sarah then looks at Eric with a red face and tears flowing out of her eyes.

Eric sadly sighs and wipes away Sarah's tears with his thumb.

"Sarah, you must not lose hope. Your son is out here somewhere. We will find him! I can promise you that!" Eric reassures Sarah with a assertive tone and a heartily smile.

Sarah does a small smile and quickly hugs Eric.

"Thank you Eric for giving me hope." Sarah tells Eric.

Silver smiles as he watches Eric and Sarah and turns back around to steer the boat in it direction.

* * *

Under the sea

* * *

The waters were cool blue as the sun's light shined through the surface of the water and into the wonders of the sea. Ariel and Jim swam low to the sandy bottom. As they swam along the sandy bottom of the sea floor. Sand was being swayed around by the current Ariel and Jim were pulling along with them.

Ariel and Jim were laughing.

"Thanks Ariel for saving me from Sebastian's song." Jim thanks Ariel with a charming grin.

Ariel giggles. "Your welcome Jim. Sebastian does have words through music." Ariel tells Jim with a smile.

Jim smiles back. "So were are we going and who is Scuttle?" Jim asks with curiosity as he swims beside Ariel following her.

"Scuttle is a great friend of mine. He is very smart when it comes to objects from up above." Ariel explains to Jim.

Jim looks at Ariel. "Up above? You think this golden object came from up above?" Jim asks with more curiosity his eyes narrow focused on what Ariel tells him.

"Well I have never seen it in the sea so it doesn't belong here." Ariel tells Jim.

"I mean we can ask my father. But he would just get angry and ground us both for having something that didn't below in the sea." Ariel closes her eyes and shrugs her shoulders.

Jim nervously chuckles. "Yeah not a good idea." Jim chuckles.

Ariel looks at Jim and smiles. She then looks at the water's surface above them. It shimmered with beauty.

"We're here." Ariel says with delight and starts to burst towards the water's surface.

Jim's eyes widen as Ariel sudden burst takes him by surprise.

Jim then burst as well. He quickly beats Ariel to the surface of the water. He pops out of the water. It looked like Jim shot out of the water with the outmost graace. But Jim was never planning to shoot out of the water like a dolphin does. Jim miss judges his own speed as begins to screams as he sees he's not about to land in the water but on a hard boulder.

Jim lands hard on his back. "Ow..." Jim groans out his eyes tightly shut under the pain his back was in.

Jim's entire body was out of the water even his red and transparent tail fin wasn't even touching the water.

"Are you alright there?" a male voice was heard from above Jim.

Jim groans as the pain goes away and he opens his eyes. He rests his elbows behind him. He lefts his back a bit as his elbows anchor on the rock he was on. He looks just at the right moment as Ariel pops out of the water a bit and swings her hair behind her.

The sight to Jim was utterly amazing. Jim smiles with delight as he watches Ariel swim towards him.

"Are you ok Jim? You shot out of the water pretty fast." Ariel tells Jim with a giggle.

Jim grins. "Yeah I am fine." Jim tells Ariel with a smile. All of a sudden a seagull lands on Jim's stomach.

"Are you alright?" The seagull asks Jim. As the seagull's face gets closer to Jim.

Jim leans away from the seagull as the seagull gets uncomfortably close to Jim's face.

"Oh Scuttle this is Jim! Jim this is Scuttle...the seagull." Ariel introduces Jim and Scuttle to each other.

"Pleasure to meet you Jim!" Scuttle says with pride as he grabs Jim's hand to shake it, causing Jim to fall back onto his back again.

Jim groans with annoyance. Jim then sits up straight causing Scuttle to fall off of Jim's stomach and onto his red fishy part of his body.

Ariel giggles as he watches Scuttle and Jim. Ariel was still floating in the water. Only her purple seashell bra was showing. The rest below that area was underwater.

"I can tells you guys with get along just fine." Ariel giggles.

Jim groans. "Yeah just fine." Jim says sarcastically as he tries to get Scuttle off of him. He gently grabs Scuttle and rests him beside him.

"Why thank you Jim." Scuttle says and waddles over to Ariel.

"So Ariel. What can I help you with.?" Scuttle asks Ariel eager to help.

Ariel smiles. "Scuttle, Jim as a golden object around his neck. Can you please tell us what it is?" Ariel asks Scuttle.

Scuttle looks at Jim and he waddles over to Jim. He quickly flies up to Jim's right shoulder and lands on his right shoulder.

Jim looks at Scuttle skeptically. Scuttle takes a look at the golden object that hung from a golden chain. "Hmm..." Scuttle says as he ponders. Scuttle then grabs the golden object and pulls it over Jim's head so that the golden chain was not around Jim's neck anymore.

Scuttle jumps off of Jim's right shoulder and he lands on his orange webbed feet.

"Hmmm... it seems to golden, round, and hard." Scuttle says.

"We know that..." Jim tells Scuttle as he loses his patience with the bird.

"Wait!...I am not done yet." Scuttle says as he examines the golden object in his feathers.

"It's...it's..." Scuttle says.

Jim and Ariel listen attentively as they awaited Scuttle's answer.

"A snarfblaster." Scuttle concurs.

Jim eyes narrow as he knew that was not the answer.

Ariel looks in amazement at the golden object as she leans over the rock and closely looks at the snarfbaster.

"Wow...a snarfblaster...What was it used for Scuttle?" Ariel asks eager to find out.

"Well a snarfblast was used to swing around and catch food." Scuttle says as he gets up and starts swing the golden object by it's golden chain.

Jim's eyes widen as he was afraid Scuttle would lose his grip on the chain and lose the golden object forever.

Ariel watched Scuttle swing the object above his head.

"No! Stop!" Jim cries out as he quickly grabs the snarfblaster out of Scuttle feathers.

Scuttle suddenly looks at Jim.

"I was only trying to help." Scuttle says with a smile.

"Umm.. thanks for your help Scuttle. I...I gotta go now." Jim tells Scuttle and puts the golden object around his neck again and Jim tries to stand up. He finally stands on his tail fins but a split second later Jim completely loses his balance and falls over and lands into the water once again with a big splash.

"OKAY! Bye! See ya later!" Scuttle says with a grin as he yells to Ariel and Jim as they swam away and finally sunk into the water.

Ariel and Jim swim beside each other.

"Why did you try to lift your entire body like you were standing up like... like a human" Ariel tells Jim.

Jim looks at Ariel with curious eyes. "Really? Well I didn't really think about it. I guess it was just instinct." Jim tells Ariel.

Ariel frowns and looks away. "Hmm..." Ariel says to herself as she ponders.

"Anyway, I don't think that seagull know what he is talking about." Jim says with a roll of his eyes.

Ariel frowns and looks at Jim. "Really? you think so?" Ariel asks Jim.

"I'm am sure of it." Jim says with a sharp nod of his head.

"So.. all of those things I showed Scuttle were not named correctly?" Ariel says with a frown as she looks away.

Jim looks at Ariel and his eyes narrow with interest. "What other things?" Jim asks with curiosity.

Ariel looks at Jim and smiles. "My collection!" Ariel says with delight.

Jim grins. "Collection?" Jim says with a smile.

"Come follow me I will show you!" Ariel says with happiness that she was now able to show Jim her collection. Ariel rushes to her collection which was about a mile away.

Jim quickly follows right behind her.

On the sea floor was Sebastian and he was not too happy that Jim disappeared with out a trace.

"Where can that boy be?" Sebastian tells himself.

All of a sudden two shadows past over him. Sebastian gasps as he looks up and sees Jim and Ariel swimming above him. They didn't notice Sebastian.

"Jim! there you are!" Sebastian cries out. But Jim doesn't hear Sebastian as he swims away following Ariel.

Sebastian pouts. "Oh not this time. I not leaving you out of my sight boy!" Sebastian says determined and he leaps off of the sandy sea bottom and starts to swim after Jim and Ariel.

"_I wonder where those two are heading off too._" Sebastian says in his mind as he quickly follows Jim and Ariel with a determined face.

It was now dark and the moon shined through the water's surface. Ariel and Jim finally stop in front of a boulder. Ariel and Jim look at their surrounds to see if anybody had been following them. They smile to see nobody around and Ariel start to tug on the huge boulder. She grunts as the boulder proves to be diffcult to pull. Jim grins and helps Ariel pull the boulder away.

The boulder moves away in a flash with Jim's might and Ariel and Jim quickly swim inside.

Sebastian gasps as he quickly swims inside before the boulder got a chance to close completely.

Sebastian was now inside the cave with Ariel and Jim.

"This must be where Jim and Ariel make out and..." Sebastian quietly tells himself as he tightly shuts his eyes as he was unable to finish his sentence. _"I don't even want to think about the rest!"_ Sebastian says in his mind.

Jim looks around his surrounds. He sees hundreds of items from the human world. Shelves upon shelves of all sorts of items. But in the top was hole. A hole that barely Ariel could squeeze through. But the moon's light shined down with shimmering beauty. Jim watches in total awe at the wonderful haven he was in.

"Wow Ariel! This place..it's so cool! I never would have thought this place actually existed!" Jim says in total awe.

Ariel giggles and smiles. "I know. Me and flounder discovered it when there was a horrible current storm [Wind storm] one day. It was quiet awful. So me and flounder found refuge here." Ariel explains to Jim.

Jim listens to Ariel and smiles. "Wow." Jim says speechless.

Ariel smiles but then frowns as she looks at all of her collection. "Yeah... but there is one thing wrong with this place." Ariel says with a frown. She was floating 3 feet above the sandy bottom looking at a painting of a castle.

Jim frowns. "What?" Jim answers Ariel.

"It's all under water." Ariel says sadly.

"If my father found out about this place. He would destroy it. He would shatter every thing I ever worked for!" Ariel cries out as she sinks rests her human part of her body on a blouder that was sticking out of the sandy bottom and her fish lower part of her body was hanging off the ledge of the blouder.

Ariel think of a flash back when her father and Ariel were arguing that humans are not savages and are not dangerous.

"Daddy humans are not dangerous! You need to understand that not everything out there is not intened to harm us!" Ariel yells angrily at her father.

King Triton gets angry. "Ariel what is the matter with you? Have you gone mad? They are humans we are mermaids! Mermaids and Human can NEVER BE TOGETHER! That's it! Your grounded! From now on Sebastian will keep an eye on you from this day forth!" King Triton says with a angry tone and he turns away before Ariel can protest.

Ariel frowns as she bites her lip to keep herself from crying. Ariel quicky swims away to cry...alone. The flash back ends and Ariel deeply frowns as she holds back tears. Jim sees Ariel and frowns. He swims over to her a floats right above her.

(NOTE: **BOLD IS LYRICS I changed them a bit.** The sentences in parentheses is what that merman/merwoman and crab are doing during the verse of the song.)

~~Part of your world start~~

Jim: Ariel are you ok?

Ariel: If only I can make him under stand. I just don't see things the way he does but...maybe he's right, maybe there is something the matter with me. (sighs)

I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things(Ariel shrugs her shoulders)... could be bad. (Ariel turns her head to look at Jim above her.)

(Sebastian pouts as he watches Ariel and Jim from a distance hidden under some clutter.)

**Look at this stuff**

**Isn't it neat?**

(Ariel shows Jim a fork in her hand)

**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**

**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl**

**The girl who has everything?**

(Ariel sits up and looks around the cavern)

**Look at this trove**

**Treasures untold**

(Jim looks around the cavern beside Ariel)

**How many wonders can one cavern hold?**

**Looking around here you think**

**Sure, she's got everything.**

(Ariel looks at Jim and smiles and shrugs her shoulders.)

**I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty**

(Ariel swims to a self and shows Jim a pair of dull dark charms. Jim follows)

**I've got whozits and whatzits galore**

(Sebastian quietly follows the couple around the cavern in the shelter of the clutter)

**You want thingamabobs?**

(Ariel shows Jim a brief case and opens it revealing 20 cork screws)

**I've got twenty!**

(Jim raises one eye brow as he looks at the thingamabobs. He knew that wasn't what they were called)

**But who cares?**

(Ariel closes the case and puts it away)

**No big deal**

**I want more**

(Ariel looks at the hole above here)

**I wanna be where the people are**

**I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'**

(Ariel looks at a small glass sculpture of humans dancing)

**Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?**

Jim: (sings along with Ariel) Feet.

**Oh - feet!**

(Ariel chuckles nervously)

**Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far**

(Ariel swims on facing the water's surface)

**Legs are required for jumping, dancing**

(Ariel grabs Jim and dances with him floating in the water)

**Strolling along down a - what's that word again?**

(Ariel and Jim pretend to be walking down a street beside each other)

Jim: Street

**Street**

(Ariel let's go of Jim and swims towards the hole above her. Jim follows behind Ariel)

**Up where they walk, up where they run**

**Up where they stay all day in the sun**

**Wanderin' free - wish I could be**

**Part of that world**

**What would I give if I could live out of these waters?**

(Jim listens to Ariel and he starts to remember)

**What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?**

(Ariel lays down on the sand and stretches he arms outward)

**Bet'cha on land, they understand**

(Ariel sits up)

**That they don't reprimand their daughters**

(Ariel frowns as she thinks of her father)

**Bright young women **

**(**Ariel poses)

**sick of swimmin'**

**Ready to stand**

(Ariel looks above her and swims upwards doing back flips)

**And ready to know what the people know**

(Ariel grabs a book and opens it)

**Ask 'em my questions and get some answers**

(Ariel shows the open book to Jim. Ariel puts the book down and swims to a painting of fire, Jim follows)

**What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?**

Jim:(sings along with Ariel) Burn.

**Burn?**

**When's it my turn?**

**(**Ariel tucks her arms to her chest)

**Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?**

(Ariel reaches her arm through the hole and reaches for the water's surface)

**Out of the sea**

(Ariel sinks to the bottom floor. Jim sinks with Ariel trying to piece together the information Ariel sang about the human world.

**Wish I could be**

**Part of that world**

(Ariel and Jim sit beside each other on the boulder look at the hole above them)

~Part of your world end~

Jim ponders as he looks around the cavern.

Ariel sighs as she ends her song and look at Jim.

"Jim are you alright." Ariel asks Jim with concern.

Jim eyes widen as he starts to remember.

A flash back plays in his head little fragments play.

"I am the sea witch!" The sea witch says with a sinister tone.

"Now you tell me the same crap my teacher tells me!" Jim says to the sea witch.

"On your 17th birthday..." The sea witch tells Jim but her sentence is cut off.

All of a sudden evil laughter was heard inside Jim's head. Jim groans as he tightly shuts his eyes.

"Jim!" Ariel cries out as he holds Jim's hand.

Jim gasps as he opens his eyes and the laughter stops. He looks at Ariel.

"Ariel...I My birthday...it's tomorrow!" Jim tells Ariel with a concerned face.

Ariel smiles. "Oh! That's great! Tomorrow you and me can go to a carnival tomorrow!" Ariel says with delight.

Jim sighs and looks at Ariel with a sincere smile. "I would be glad to go to the carnival with you. But..." Jim tells Ariel as he holds on to Ariel's hand but Jim is interrupted by a voice.

"But what?" Sebastian says as he steps out of hiding and puts his claws on his hips and he pouts at Ariel and Jim.

Ariel and Jim quickly turn to the sound and see Sebastian. They gasps at the cavern's secret was exposed.

* * *

If you have any question please Do NOT hesitate to PM me or ask your question as a review regarding to the story. **I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING TO THE STORY****.** I can not stress that enough. LOL Anyway Hoped you enjoyed it more chapters ARE coming :) Stay tuned and Review!


	10. ArielI'm humanChapter 9

Chapter 9

_~~Ariel...I'm human~~_

**I DO NOT OWN Treasure Planet or the Little Mermaid!**

_(__**Note: **_The time setting is just like it is in the Little Mermaid. But technology is advanced just like in treasure planet on land. Jim is 16. Ariel is 16 as well. The the vehicles on land did NOT have wheels. The vehicles floated above the ground. Planet Montressor is the planet Jim and live in the original movie. But since this is MY story Planet Montressor will be a city and it will be called Montressor. Ariel has NO siblings. Plus the mer folk eat some marine life. Just like humans eat cows and chicken, mer people eat some marine animals.

_Italic type is thoughts_)

* * *

The moon shined bright among the faint stars. It was now dark out at sea. Eric, Sliver and Sarah were on their way back on to land.

Sliver had a powerful yellow head light at the front of the boat. Sliver moved the boats towards home. The distance shore was now visible.

"Sarah we'll have to continue our search tomorrow." Eric tells Sarah with sadness in his voice. he frowns as he gently places his hand on Sarah's back.

Sarah sighs and frowns. "Alright." Sarah simply says with remorse as she watchs the shore get closer.

Sliver frowns as he is sad that the search for Jim was unsuccessful. He sighs.

"Eric would ya close the sail for me eh?" Sliver tells Eric.

Eric looks over at Silver with nod and he slowly walks over to the giant sail and closes it.

12 seconds later the boat hits the sandy shore. Sliver presses a button that releases the wheels that extracted from beneath the boat and grabbed hold of the sandy shore.

Eric and Sliver jump off the boat and land with a splash on the knee deep water.

"Come on lad will have to push the boat up from here." Sliver tells Eric.

Eric and Sliver then push the boat out of the water as Sarah sits in the boat. She didn't want her shoes to get soaken wet in the salty waters.

Sarah looks sad as she stays completely quiet.

The boat is then finally pushed out of the water and on to the dry sand. Eric and Sliver jumps into the boat. Eric sits by Sarah.

"Sarah.. if it makes you feel any better we can wait by the phone tonight and wait for any callers to call about the whereabouts of Jim." Eric tells Sarah with a heartily smile.

Sarah returns a heartily smile.

Sliver watches Eric and Sarah and grins. He then faces you. "I don't know about ye but I can tell something's brewing between these two lovers." Silver whispers to you and winks.

"Sliver who are you talking to?" Eric asks Sliver with a confused face.

Sliver quickly faces Eric and chuckles nervously. "Haha I'm talking to you Eric me boy." Sliver laughs.

Eric raises one eyebrow as he chuckles. "Alright then." Eric says.

Sliver quiets down and starts to drive the boat up the dirt path of the hill and to the cliff.

It was a slow boat it only moved 3 miles per and hour on land, but on sea it moved about 43 knots. (50 mph)

2 minutes past and Sliver, Sarah, and Eric were on the peak of the cliff.

Sliver shuts off the boat and jumps out. Eric does the same. Sarah climbs to the edge of the boat and hesitates to jump out. It seemed a bit to high to jump out.

Eric does a friendly smile as he offers to catch Sarah as she jumped off.

Sarah smiles and leaps off the boat. Eric catches Sarah in his arms and chuckles. Eric holds Sarah like he was cradling a baby. Eric and Sarah look into each other's eyes.

Until all of a sudden a boy runs up to Eric.

"Eric! Eric!" The boy calls out to Eric with a eager tone.

Eric snaps out of it and turns to the voice's direction. Sarah drops out of Eric's arms and lands on her feet. Sliver turns to the sound as well.

"Dave what are you doing out here in the middle of the night. Your parents will be worried sick." Eric tells Dave.

Dave was in a non authentic sailor's costume. He had brown eyes and dark brown hair. It short and curly hair. He had also been missing a tooth. He had tan skin and he was 8 years old.

"Eric I was hoping we can go fishing out at sea. Can we? Pleeeease?" Dave begged Eric as he smile with a missing tooth.

Eric chuckles and sighs. "Sarah. This is Dave. He's the boy I go fishing with time to time." Eric tells Sarah with a grin.

Sarah smiles. "Hello, Dave. I'm Sarah." Sarah introduces herself with a friendly smile as she bends down a bit to meet Dave at eye level.

Dave smiles ear to ear. "Ah Ah mame! I'm Dave the toughest sailor this here world as ever seen!" Dave says with pride.

Sarah giggles and stands up straight.

Sliver laughs and steps forward. "And Sailors need their rest hmm?" Sliver tells Dave with a smile.

"Now off to bed." Sliver says before Dave could protest. He grabs hold of Dave by his hand and tugs Dave away and to his house which was lower down the cliff beside Sliver's blue home.

Eric and Sarah chuckle as they watch Sliver tug away Dave.

Eric and Sarah turn around and walks up the hill towards the edge of the cliff and to Eric's house. Eric and Sarah enter the home.

"Well I'll wait here by the phone to see any calls come ringing through." Eric tells Sarah.

"I'll wait as well." Sarah urges and sits beside the phone as well. The phone sat on a wooden table. And on each side of the table was a sofa. Eric sat on the right and Sarah sat on the left.

The pout the same way as they wait for the phone to ring about the news of Jim.

It wasn't long till their bodies gave up on stay awake and Eric and Sarah fell asleep on the sofa...the same way. They both had their head leaned over the back of the sofa their mouths wide open as they each snored.

* * *

Under the sea

* * *

"Ariel...I My birthday...it's tomorrow!" Jim tells Ariel with a concerned face.

Ariel smiles. "Oh! That's great! Tomorrow you and me can go to a carnival tomorrow!" Ariel says with delight.

Jim sighs and looks at Ariel with a sincere smile. "I would be glad to go to the carnival with you. But..." Jim tells Ariel as he holds on to Ariel's hand but Jim is interrupted by a voice.

"But what?" Sebastian says as he steps out of hiding and puts his claws on his hips and he pouts at Ariel and Jim.

Ariel and Jim quickly turn to the sound and see Sebastian. They gasps at the cavern's secret was exposed.

Jim and Ariel hearts beat faster as they think of an explanation.

"Umm...I...umm.." Jim says as he tries to speak to the angry Sebastian.

"If your father knew about this place...!" Sebastian yells out.

Ariel cringes and then quickly swims towards Sebastian and meets him at eye level on the sandy sea floor.

"Please don't tell my father! If he'd find out, everything I ever worked for would be ruined!" Ariel pleads with Sebastian with a worried tone and face.

"Hmph!" Sebastian pouts and turns away from Ariel as she crosses his claws across his chest.

"Sebastian please!" Ariel pleads with Sebastian raising her tone of voice.

Sebastian turns around and looks at Ariel.

"Ariel! Get your head out of the sand! Humans are not friendly! They are dangerous spineless savages harpooning fish eaters! Don't you see? Humans kill, destroy and conquer! That's all they do! Humans are good for nothing barbarians!" Sebastian raises her tone at Ariel.

Jim eyes narrow as he watches Sebastian yell at Ariel as he clenches his fists. Something then catches his eye. His face turns concerned as he swims towards the object on the floor. It was wooden and it appeared to be a slender stick. Jim holds the wood object in his hand.

"_This...stick...it seems so familiar" _Jim says within his mind as his eyes narrow as he concentrates.

"_This stick..it's...a wand!" _Jim continues in his mind as his eyes widen in revelation.

"_Maybe Ariel found it and claimed it as part of her collection. But then again. Something tells me that's not true. This wand as a bigger story behind it...but...what?"_ Jim continues within his mind.

"Please Sebastian... ok! I don't want to be human anymore. In fact! I don't want anything to do with humans! Just please don't tell daddy. I will never visit this cavern again it's...it's nothing to me anymore" Ariel calmly and softly tells Sebastian as she does puppy eyes at Sebastian.

Sebastian looks at Ariel and tries to resist Ariel's puppy eyes.

"Ugh...Alright! Alright!" Sebastian groans and then sighs.

"I won't tell your father." Sebastian continues.

Ariel smiles and hugs Sebastian. "Oh! Thank you so much!" Ariel says with the outmost joy.

Jim hesitantly puts the wand down on a empty spot on the shelf. _"Well I will come back to it when I need to."_ Jim says in his mind and swims towards Ariel. He briefly looks back at the wand and groans as he looks away and swims to float beside Ariel.

"Let's go home you two. The annual carnival is up tomorrow and we want to be well rested." Sebastian says.

Ariel smiles and rests Sebastian on the sandy floor bottom. Ariel then swims over to the exit where the blouder was in the way. Ariel tries to push it out of the way.

Jim chuckles and swims over to Ariel and easily moves the boulder out of their path. Jim and Ariel quickly swim out of the carven but Sebastian couldn't make it out in time.

He yelps as he is nearly crushed. Jim quickly grabs Sebastian and rests Sebastian on his shoulder.

"Thanks for making Ariel happy. I hate to see Ariel upset." Jim tells Sebastian.

Sebastian grins pleased with himself.

Ariel and Jim swims beside each other as they go into the city of Atlantis and into their bedrooms for a good night sleep.

But someone has following them. Lurking in the darkness were two sinister looking eels.

"It looks like.." Eel one says.

"We know where.." Eel two says continue Eel's one sentence.

"The wand is located." Eel one and two say in unison and snicker evilly. They both quickly swim into the cavern through the hold up top. The quickly swim towards the wand and grabs it. As quickly as they entered was as quickly as they exited with the wand in their grasp. They swims 2 miles towards a cave with a faint purple aura shining from within.

A octopus with a human upper body and a black octopus body a being was in the cave. The eels quickly enter the cave and reach the octopus being.

"My dear Ursula" Eel 1 says.

"We have a pleasant surprise for you." Eel 2 says.

"Really? What would that be?" Ursula asks.

"We found your wand." Eel 1 tells Ursula with sinister pride.

"Really? You have?" Ursula asks with evil joy.

"That's right my Ursula. Here it is." Eel 2 tells Ursula with a sinister smile and he gives Ursula the wand.

Ursula as an evil smile as she grabs the wand from Eel 2.

"Yes! The wand is in my grasp!" Ursula says with evil joy and a evil smile as she looks at her wand.

"Now we can continue with your plan Ursula." Eel 1 says.

"Yes soon the ocean and the land will yours to control Ursula!" Eel 2 tells Ursula with a sinister chuckle.

"That's correct my two precious little ones." Ursula says.

Ursula pouts and the stands in front of her table.

"But there is one boy that stands in my way." Ursula continues as she gestures at the table and the table opens admitting purple light and purple smoke. Within the smoke was a hologram of Jim. It was a hologram of Jim swimming.

"Ursula that's him?" Eel 1 asks Ursula.

"That's the one that your transformed into a merman?" Eel 2 asks Ursula.

"Yes.. it is.." Ursula says with a evil grin across her face.

"The spell will wear off tomorrow night." Ursula continues as she watches closely at the hologram of Jim swimming.

"We'll pay him a delightful visit tomorrow. A visit he will never...forget." Ursula says as she starts to laugh evilly.

The wand in her hand glows a bright red as Ursula the sea witch laughs evilly.

* * *

At Atlantis

* * *

The hologram of Jim becomes real as we come back to Jim at Atlantis.

Jim was laying down in the guest bedroom as he watches the shimmering moon's reflection on the water's surface. Unknowingly to him it would be his last night as a merman.

He thinks about Ariel's beautiful singing.

Jim let's out a happy sigh as she closes his eyes and falls asleep.

"What do you want me to do with his?" Jim asks the man.

Jim then begins to have a nightmare of the past. His eyes tightly shut and his eye brows narrow as he groans.

"Take it to the sea king and... protect it with your very life..." The man coughs out.

"But beware the sea witch! She will do anything to get her hands on it!" The man continues and falls onto his knees and falls face first on to the concrete floor. Blood escapes from the man's mouth and slithers on the concrete floor. The man's pupils disappear and his eyes were only white. Jim then sees a woman in a long black and purple cloak. The cloak hid the woman's feet. Jim takes a deep gasp as he sees the angry woman approach him.

"Give me that wand." The angry woman mouths the words but no voice was heard.

(Another fragment of time)

"Jim would you be a dear and go fetch us some dinner?" Ms. Hawkins tells Jim from a other room. Jim looks at his mother in disbelief. "But it's raining like crazy out there." Jim whines to his mother.

"Well we're human. And we need to eat! Bring us some dinner! and don't forget that when you come back, you and I are going to have a little chat about school." Ms. Hawkins tells Jim with one eye brow raised and a her hands on her hips.

Jim looks at his mother in disbelief and groans he drops his head and his shoulders forward.

"Come on Jim. Hop to it!" Ms. Hawkins say as she simply walks into her room.

Jim groans and rolls his eyes. He slowly walks to the front door and heads into the rain once again. The rain drops hit Jim's clothes and skin with force.

All of a sudden thunder and lighting were seen and heard and the rain fell even harder.

"Well this couldn't get any worse." Jim says with his eyes half way closed with annoyance.

Jim sighs annoyed and he walks to the boat that was docked on the shore. It was a small boat but it was a fast boat as well. It had a metal frame but it was as light as a wooden boat. Jim prepares his boat and pushes it into the water. Until all of a sudden his feels something vibrate in his pocket. Surprised, he reaches into his pocket and sees the wand. It was violently vibrating.

"Woah!" Jim exclaims and drops the wand. The wand falls into the boat.

The boat and Jim were by the waves. Jim then sees something move from the corner of his eye. He jumps back and looks at the mysterious being head on.

It was the woman from earlier this day. She was a good 30 feet away from Jim and the boat.

Jim's eyes widen with fear.

(Another fragment in time)

"I want it! Give it to me!" The woman commands Jim.

"Give you what?" Jim asks yelling over the thunder and wind. The wind forcefully blows Jim's hair to the side.

"The wand!" The woman tells Jim with a harsh tone.

"No!" Jim says defiantly. He glares at the woman as he takes a defensive stance.

The woman growls and lunges towards Jim. Jim gasps as he is taken by surprise he dodges the woman's attack but he stubbles and falls over in his boat. By instinct he tries to grab on to something to break his fall. He grabs on to the woman's long cloak which in turn the cloak is removed off the woman's body and Jim sees how the woman really looks like.

The woman gasps as her true identity was revealed.

Jim eyes widen in shock as he quickly stands up again.

"What in the world? Your... your an octopus?" Jim asks in total shock.

The octopus growls. "Not just any octopus. I am the sea witch!" The sea witch tells Jim.

"But you can't be real! Talking octopuses Can't exist!" Jim tells the sea witch.

"I must be dreaming!" Jim says.

"No your not dreaming! I can assure you that I am real! I bet you were giving the wand to the mer people!" The sea witch tells Jim.

"What? Mer people? You mean mermaids?" Jim asks the evil sea witch

"Mermaids do NOT exist! Now YOU come to tell me that same garbage my teacher was trying to say?" Jim tells the sea witch.

But the sea witch had a plan. While Jim was distracted with talking to her, she uses one of her tentacles to grab the wand from Jim's pocket!

"No!" Jim exclaims in disbelief.

"You tricked me!" Jim says.

The sea witch chuckles evilly.

"Of course it's what I do best! So you think mer people don't exist. Hmm?" The sea witch tells Jim.

"Yeah!...They don't! and you don't exist either! This is only a nightmare!" Jim tells the sea witch.

"Well then your in for the surprise of your life then huh?" The sea witch exclaims and laughs. The wand begins to glow a bright red.

The red light glows on Jim's terrified face. He feels his heart beat fast. It felt as if his heart was going to shoot out of his chest. Jim's breathing is very fast as well. Jim stands at the very end of the boat.

"On your 17th birthday you will be human again but by then you nor any body else will be able to stop me!" The sea witch laughs evilly as a lighting strike shoots behind her.

Jim cowers in the end of the boat with no place left to turn. He feels helpless.

The sea witch shoots the beam at Jim and the beam completely engulfs Jim.

Jim screams at the top of his lungs in pain. The beam lifts Jim in the air. His boots fall off of him his pants drop off and his boxers as well. His legs bind together and turn red. His feet bind together and turn red as well. But his fins were transparent with a red tint to them.

The sea witch laughs evilly and the beam stops flowing. Jim glares at the sea witch not knowing what has happened to him. He only cared that she had caused him pain and he wasn't going to let her have the last hit. He tries to kick the sea witch in the face but ends up smacking the wand out of her hand. The sea witch was taken by total surprise and gasps in shock that the wand lands in the raging ocean.

"No!" The sea witch yells out.

Jim falls since the beam was not supporting his weight. He falls and hits his head on the side of the boat before landing in the ocean and sinking to the ocean floor unconscious.

The sea witch in rage breaks the boat and sinks into the water to start her search for the wand under water. She ignores Jim for she thinks he snapped his neck upon impact of the rim of the boat. Jim finally lands on the ocean floor a bit of sand moves around as Jim lands on the ocean floor...unconscious.

Jim wakes up from his terrifying nightmare. He eyes widen as he yelps out breathing heavily, his heart beats were really fast. He sits up in a cold sweat.

"It...it was just a dream.." Jim says as he tries to catch his breath.

"About.. my past.." Jim says as his eyes widen in revelation as he finally remembers what happened to him.

"It's all coming back to me! I ...I was...a human." Jim says with much revelation and total state of shock in his voice.

"I ...gotta tell Ariel! But.." Jim says with determination but then frowns as he finishes his sentence.

"Ariel would hate me. I...would never be able to see Ariel...I would never be able...to...be with her." Jim says sadly.

"But she deserves the truth." Jim finally says with determination.

Jim then swings the blankets off of him revealing his lower red fish body. He pushes himself off the bed and floats. He then swims to the front door and places his hand on the door knob.

The door slams open on it's own and the happy Ariel with a big smile reveals her self with wide open arms.

"Surprise Jim! Happy birthday!" Ariel says with total happiness and hugs Jim.

Jim's eyes widen surprised. He then hugs Ariel back.

"Wanna go to the carnival to celebrate your wonderful day you become a merman?" Ariel says with a smile.

Jim listens to Ariel and hears the part 'man' more loudly in her sentence.

Jim sighs and looks at Ariel.

"I'd love to but I have something to tell you.." Jim says.

Ariel giggles and listens. "Okay."

"I...I ..." Jim says but doesn't finish his sentence.

Jim sighs in defeat looks at Ariel once again. "I can't wait to spend the day with you." Jim tells Ariel.

Jim didn't have the guts to tell Ariel the truth.

Ariel giggles and smiles. "Alright then! Let's go!" Ariel says eagerly and swims away leading Jim out of the castle and to the carnival. Jim slowly follows. The thought of him turning into a human never left his mind.

Finally Jim and Ariel exit the castle and a red crab and Yellow fish with blue strips awaited them at the exit.

"Are you guys ready? I can't wait to go!" Flounder exclaims with excitement as he does a back flip in the water.

"Oh and Jim! Happy birthday!" Flounder exclaims to Jim with a smile.

Jim grins. "Thanks Flounder."

"Well.. I will be keeping an eye on you two for the day. Here are the rules that must be followed." Sebastian says as he tries to establish his athuortity.

"Rule number 1! You two are not to leave my sight! Rule number 2! You two must be within 5 feet from me. Rule number 3...!" Sebastian says as he lists the numerous rules.

"Let's go have some fun." Ariel quietly tells Jim and swims towards the carnival which was 2 miles away.

Jim chuckles and follows Ariel. Flounder does the same.

"Rule Number 5..." Sebastian says but the notices Ariel and Jim were not with him

"Ariel...Jim?" Sebastian says confused as he looks around and then spots them 10 feet behind him.

"Hold on you two!" Sebastian calls out to Ariel and Jim and follows after them.

20 minutes later Jim, Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian make it to the carnival.

In the carnival there weren't any roller coasters. But the only rides there were a ferries wheel, and a ride on some dolphins. Within the carnival were mer folk, games, and a spot to play and listen to music.

Jim, Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian heard the lively and great caribbean music from the distance.

"Let's go!" Ariel says with excitement and swims into the carnival.

Jim grins and follows after Ariel. Flounder and Sebastian follows as well.

"This place is...well pretty cool if you ask me." Jim admits as he looks at the colorful sights of the carnival.

"It's your birthday Jim. Where do you want to go first?" Ariel asks Jim with a smile.

Jim looked confused as Ariel questions takes him by surprise. Jim's head was too busy thinking about the sea witch. Jim wasn't himself today.

"Umm how about the ferris wheel?" Jim says as he gestures over to the ferris wheel.

Ariel smiles and leads Jim to the ferris wheel. Jim follows.

"Okay a lot of merfolk are here today so I want you two stay close to me. I don't want you two to get lost." Sebastian says as he looks at the merfolk around him.

"Umm Sebastian.." Flounder calls Sebastian.

"Yes?" Sebastian responds.

"I think they are lost.." Flounder says with a sad tone.

"What?" Sebastian exclaims as he turns to looks for Jim and Ariel but they are no where to be found.

"Oh no!" Sebastian cries out.

"Jim!...Ariel!" Sebastian calls out loud to Jim and Ariel. But his voice wasn't loud enough to over come the noise of the merfolk all around him.

Jim and Ariel enter the ferris wheel and go for a ride. They go up, up ,up

"Yay! This is fun!" Ariel shouts with joy.

Jim's mind was some where else and Ariel finally takes notice.

"Jim is everything ok?" Ariel says with a frown on her face.

Jim's eyes widen as he turns to look at Ariel. He then smiles.

"Yeah...I'm totally fine." Jim tells Ariel with a nervous chuckle.

Ariel giggles. "Ok then." Ariel says with a smile.

The ferris wheel ride finally ended and Jim and Ariel exit the ride.

They hear the lively Caribbean music in the distance.

"Let's go listen to the band." Ariel says happily and swims towards the music. Jim slowly follows behind.

1 minute later Jim and Ariel reach the source of the lively music. A band of fish and a octopus were playing the instruments.

~~Music is Under the Sea Instrumental~~

Jim and Ariel sit at a table and listen. Jim then takes notice of Ariel's tail fin's. They were swaying along with the beat of the music.

"Ariel would you like to dance." Jim asks Ariel with a smile.

Ariel looks at Jim surprised. "Dance? But Jim I can't dance." Ariel says discouraged.

Jim chuckles. "Yes you do. Come." Jim says with a smile and tugs Ariel by the hand to float in front of the band that was playing the music.

Jim sinks on to his tail fin and stands on them like they were his feet. Ariel sees Jim's plan and Ariel face lights up with joy. She then does the same and stands on her tail fins like they were her feet. Jim and Ariel try to use walk on their tail fin as they try to dance with the music. Jim and Ariel laugh together as they waddle on their tail fins. Jim and Ariel were holding each other like they were about to waltz.

The song finishes and Jim and Ariel stop trying to dance and laugh.

"That..was very different! But it was fun! It was like we actually had feet! Who thought you to dance like that?" Ariel asks with a smile.

Jim lightly gasps as Ariel's question catches him off guard. "Umm I don't know." Jim says with a frown.

Ariel frowns as well but then smiles at Jim. Let's go into that ride." Ariel says as she points to a forest of kelp.

Jim follows Ariel into the kelp forest. But Jim and Ariel never entered a ride. Instead they unknowingly left the carnival and entered a very dense kelp forest.

Sebastian and Flounder spot Jim and Ariel and quickly follow right after them.

Ariel and Jim search for the ride but it was nowhere in sight. They then make it to the very center of the kelp forest. It looked like a meadow of lush green seagrass every where. The center was also shaped like a heart. :) 3

"I am tired of swimming. Let's rest here for now." Ariel says as she sinks and sits on the lush sea grass. Jim sighs and does the same. It was getting dark outside and the moon was about to appear again. But Jim and Ariel don't notice.

Finally Flounder spots Jim and Ariel.

"Sebastian I found them." Flounder tells Sebastian.

Sebastian then pops his head out of the dense kelp and sees Ariel and Jim.

"Typically teenagers. Running away from authority." Sebastian says and pouts.

"Even if we don't find this ride then I wouldn't mind. As long as I am with you Jim." Ariel says as she cuddles beside Jim. Jim embraces Ariel's cuddling. And Jim cuddles back.

"Ariel.. thank you for making my life truly special." Jim tells Ariel with a smile.

"But I have something to tell you." Jim tells Ariel with a serious face.

"Yes?" Ariel asks.

"I...I..." Jim says as he sighs and closes his eyes and turns his face again bit.

"Yes Jim?" Ariel asks eager to know.

Jim looks back at Ariel with a frown. "I almost forgot to tell you that there is a piece of kelp on your bra strap behind you." Jim says as he regrets not telling her the truth.

Ariel's eyes widen as she then giggles and blushes as she turns her back towards Jim.

"Can you take it off please?" Ariel asks bashfully.

Jim chuckles. "Sure." Jim says tries to untangle the kelp off of Ariel's bra strap on her back.

Sebastian eyes widen. "What is that boy doing?" Sebastian cries out as he believe Jim is going to take off Ariel's purple seashell bra off.

Flounder stops Sebastian from storming into the scene. "He's taking off the kelp on her bra strap not her bra silly." Flounder tells Sebastian.

"Oh thank goodness." Sebastian sighs out in relief.

Jim finally takes off the kelp and shows it to Ariel.

Ariel looks at it and giggles.

Jim smiles and puts it up to his lips and he pretends it's his mustache. Jim and Ariel had their share of laughs and then swim away from each other curious of their surrounds on the sea grass. They look to see of there is any more stuff they could find they could play with.

(NOTE: **BOLD IS LYRICS I changed them a bit.** The sentences in parentheses is what that merman/merwoman/crab and fish are doing during the verse of the song. **And Sebastian is singing Timon's parts and Flounder is singing Pumbaa's parts. Jim is singing Simba's parts and Ariel is singing Nala's parts)**

~~Can you feel the love tonight start by the Lion King~~

Sebastian: Phss I'll tell you Flounder this is horrible.

Flounder: How?

Sebastian: Him, Her...Alooone. (Puts emphases on the word 'alone'.)

Flounder: What's wrong with that? (Flounder confused)

**I can see what's happening**

(Sebastian pouts and cross his claws)

Flounder: What? (confused)

**And they don't have a clue**

(Sebastian gestures at Jim and Ariel)

Flounder: Who? (confused)

**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**

**Our trio's down to two.**

(Sebastian shows his two claws)

Flounder: Oh. (frowns)

**Ze sweet caress of twilight**

(Sebastian sings in a sarcastic mock-French accent)

**There's magic everywhere**

(Sebastian sings back to normal, but still sarcastic)

**And with all this romantic atmosphere**

**Disaster's in the air**

(Sebastian frowns and pouts as he watches Jim and Ariel.)

[Chorus:]

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**

[Jim: Singing through his mouth!]

**So many things to tell her**

(Jim looks at Ariel passionately Ariel looks back)

**But how to make her see**

**The truth about my past? Impossible!**

(Jim looks away and frowns)

**She'd turn away from me**

[Ariel: Singing through her mouth!]

**He's holding back, he's hiding**

(Ariel curiously looks at Jim facing away from her)

**But I just don't know why**

(Ariel frowns and looks down)

**Why won't he be the Jim I know he is**

(Ariel looks at Jim and frowns)

**The Jim I see inside?**

(Ariel looks away)

[Chorus:]

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

(Ariel and Jim turn to look at each other)

**The peace the evening brings**

(Ariel and Jim swims closer to each other)

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

(Ariel and Jim smile at each other and Ariel pokes Jim)

**With all its living things**

(Jim chuckles and hugs Ariel with passion)

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

(Ariel is taken by surprise)

**You needn't look too far**

(Ariel hugs back with much force)

**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**

(Ariel falls onto Jim laying on him Jim and Ariel look into each other's eyes)

**Love is where they are**

(Ariel kisses Jim's cheek. Jim eyes widen and he blushes. Ariel giggles)

[Sebastian:]

**And if she falls in love tonight**

(Sebastian sings with passion and Flounder sniffs)

**It can be assumed**

[Flounder:]

**Her carefree days with us are history**

[Sebastian and Flounder:]

**In short, our gal is doomed!**

~~Can you feel the love tonight end~~

All of a sudden Sebastian and Flounder feel a slender semi slimy fin come across their mouths. It was the two eels that belong to the sea witch.

Their screams are muffled as they try to cry out for help. The eels then tie up Flounder and Sebastian in the kelp and they covered up their mouths with the kelp as well.

Jim and Ariel don't hear Flounder of Sebastian.

Ariel laid on top of Jim.

Jim and Ariel looked into each other's eyes with great passion.

"Ariel...There's... something I have to tell you." Jim says as he regrets something.

Ariel frowns as Jim's sad face. "Yes Jim?" Ariel asks.

"I...I'm.." Jim tries to tell Ariel but his words get stuck in his throat.

"I'm a BIG, FAT, LIAR!" The sea witch's voice was heard.

Ariel and Jim gasps as the voice catches them off guard and Ariel gets off of Jim and Jim sits up.

"Who said that?" Ariel asks as the voice startled her.

Jim eyes narrow as he looks around for the voice.

"Show your self!" Jim commands.

"If you insist." The sea witch says with a evil tone and the seat witch shows her self. She was now in the seagrass meadow with Jim and Ariel.

Ariel and Jim gasps.

"It's the sea witch!" Ariel cries out.

Jim gasps as his eyes widen. He knew exactly who she was. She was the one that transformed him into a merman.

"Happy Birthday Jim. Now your a grown man." The sea witch says as she puts emphasis on the word 'man'

Ariel eyes turn confused. "Man?..." Ariel says with a hint of despair in her voice.

Before Jim could protest Ursula continues to speak.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Ursula asks sarcastically

"You see...you were lied to." Ursula continues with a sinister grin.

"What?" Ariel softly asks.

"You see. Jim here worked for me." Ursula continues as she uses her wand to zap Jim so that Jim moved towards closer to Ursula.

"What? I never worked for you!" Jim says angrily.

"Ariel! Don't listen to her. She's lying!" Jim urges Ariel to believe him.

"I'm not a liar. You are! All this time you could have told her you were human all along. But then you decided not to tell her. You decided to deceive her poor heart in order to help your mother find a job." Ursula explains to Jim.

Jim's eyes widen. "How do you know about my mom? What have you done with her?" Jim shouts angrily as he tries to attack Ursula.

But Ursula zaps Jim's fist and pushes Jim into the kelp tangling his limbs so that Jim was not going anywhere.

"I have done nothing to her...yet." Ursula says with a evil tone.

"Get me out of this!" Jim shouts angrily.

"Why...why did you lie to me?" Ariel softly asks as tears develop in her eyes.

"Ariel I didn't lie to you! I mean...!" Jim urges towards Ariel.

Ursula then zaps Ariel so that Ariel zooms towards the kelp tangling her within the kelp as well.

"Just so you do spoil my plans." Ursula chuckles evilly.

"Let me go! I will tell my daddy!" Ariel yells out as tears run down her face.

"Tell him?" Ursula says

"How are you going to tell him when you stuck and about to drown?" Ursula laughs with evil delight.

"I'm not about to drown! I'm a mermaid!" Ariel shouts at the sea witch.

"Not..for loong!" Ursula say with a sinister tone.

"After Jim transforms you's transform a minute later! Hahaha!" Ursula laughs evilly and swims away with her eels

The eels zap Jim in the chest multiple times causing Jim to cringe in pain.

"Stop your hurting him!" Ariel cries out.

The eels snicker evilly and swim away.

The zapping causes the golden chain around his neck to fall along with the golden charm and the charm lands and opens revealing Jim's younger self in holograms.

and inside was a hologram of Jim growing up. Him as a toddler, as a kid, then as a happy 13 year old. Jim looked happy in all of the pictures of the hologram. The hologram of toddler Jim would first show off his new toy car. Then the kid Jim would be bringing home a pet the 13 year old Jim would be showing off his blue prints to his very own solar surfer. Ariel watches the holograms of Jim.

"So...he is a human. My...my nightmare as come true." Ariel sadly says as her tears flow out of her eyes.

"Ariel! I'm sorry!" Jim apologies to Ariel. Jim was 10 feet away from Ariel tangled in the kelp.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Jim sadly says as he frowns and looks down.

Ariel looks over at Jim.

"Ariel I lov..." Jim says but then all of a sudden cringes in pain. He grits his teeth as his eyes tightly shut close.

Bubbles start escaping his mouth and nose as he is now unable to breathe under water.

"Oh no! Jim!" Ariel cries out.

Jim all of a sudden feels the water in his lungs. Jim now desperately needed air.

More bubbles escape from his mouth and nose as Jim desperately tries to free himself.

Ariel helplessly watches Jim start to drown.

* * *

If you have any question please Do NOT hesitate to PM me or ask your question as a review regarding to the story. **I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING TO THE STORY.** I can not stress that enough. LOL Anyway Hoped you enjoyed it more are chapters ARE coming :) Stay tuned and Review!


	11. Step by stepChapter 10

Chapter 10

~~Step by step~~

**I DO NOT OWN Treasure Planet or the Little Mermaid!**

_(__**Note: **_The time setting is just like it is in the Little Mermaid. But technology is advanced just like in treasure planet on land. Jim is 16. Ariel is 16 as well. The the vehicles on land did NOT have wheels. The vehicles floated above the ground. Planet Montressor is the planet Jim and live in the original movie. But since this is MY story Planet Montressor will be a city and it will be called Montressor. Ariel has NO siblings. Plus the mer folk eat some marine life. Just like humans eat cows and chicken, mer people eat some marine animals.

_Italic type is thoughts_)

* * *

The ocean waters were cool and soothing. But deep in the depths disaster was brewing.

Sebastian and Flounder are tied up together in kelp. They desperately try to free themselves to help Jim and Ariel.

Jim's merman time was up and the spell was lifted. But he was transforming back into human...under water.

Jim released bubbles out of his nose and mouth as he struggled to untie himself. He was running low on air.

Jim cringed closing his eyes tightly shut and he grits his mouth as if he were in pain as his lower red fish body then starts to lose it's color. It started matching with Jim's skin tone. His legs were visible and his tail fins turn into feet with 5 toes in each foot. Jim was now completely human once again. The kelp wrapped around his waist and covered his manhood.

Ariel watches in horror as she is helpless to help Jim.

Sebastian and Flounder watch in shock as they watch Jim transform into a human.

Jim continues to struggle himself free but it was no use. Jim starts to lose consciousness

His vigorous struggling starts to come to a halt. His body falls limp in the tangled kelp.

"_Ariel...I'm sorry."_ Jim says in his mind as his eyes close and Jim sees blackness and as his last small bubble of air escapes his lungs and floats to the surface

"Oh no! JIM!" Ariel calls out!

Ariel says but then all of a sudden cringes in pain. She grits her teeth as her eyes tightly shut close.

Bubbles start escaping her mouth and nose as she is now unable to breathe under water.

Ariel now desperately needed air.

More bubbles escape from his mouth and nose as Ariel desperately tries to free herself.

Ariel's lower fish body begins to disappear as it starts to lose it's color and match Ariel's skin tone. Her legs emerge and her tail fins become feet. The kelp wraps around her waist covering her womanhood.

Sebastian finds away to free himself. He frees his claws as he cuts away the kelp that held him. Flounder and Sebastian were now free.

"Oh no! Ariel and Jim are in trouble!" Flounder cries out as he quickly swims to Ariel.

Sebastian gasps as he quickly swims to Ariel who desperately needed to have air in her lungs rather than water. Sebastian looks at Ariel's desperate face to free her self.

"Don't worry Ariel!" Sebastian says and he cuts away the kelp that held Ariel.

Ariel was now free and she desperately tries to swim to the surface knowing there is air up there. But she doesn't know how to swim as a human. She kicks and moves her arms frantically but she doesn't get anywhere.

Flounder spots the golden object on the sea grass and grabs it using his mouth. He quickly swims up to Ariel.

"Ariel! Grab on to me!" Flounder tells Ariel as his voice his muffled by the golden object in his mouth.

Sebastian quickly swims to Jim and cuts away the kelp that held him. But Jim's body was lifeless. Jim starts to sink as the kelp was no longer holding him.

But Flounder swims by Jim so Ariel could grab Jim.

Ariel grabs Jim's arm and holds him close to her body. Ariel looks at the surface as it gets closer and closer.

Flounder struggles as he tries to tug along not one body but two bodies.

Sebastian quickly follows Flounder to the surface.

Flounder makes it to the surface of the water and so does Ariel and Jim.

Ariel takes a huge breath in of the salty sea air. Ariel gasps for air as she is tugged to shore by Flounder holding Jim in her arms.

They finally make it to shore. Ariel doesn't know how to walk so she drags her self on to shore using her arms and lays Jim on his back.

"Oh no. Jim! Jim! wake up please!" Ariel cries out. Her voice over came the noise of the gentle waves crashing beneath her. The waves eventually climbed up on shore and crash against Ariel's back and Jim's body. Ariel cringed surprised by the sudden water crashing on her back.

Ariel then drags Jim's body a bit more up on the shore so the waves wouldn't come crashing down on them.

"Jim please wake up!" Ariel cries out and starts to hit his chest hoping it would wake him up.

Sebastian climbs on to the shore and stands along side Ariel.

"Ariel... he's gone." Sebastian says sadly.

"No! I won't give up! He's not gone!" Ariel cries out determined to wake Jim up.

5 seconds later Jim starts to cough out water. Ariel smiles relieved to find out Jim is alive.

Sebastian smiles as he is glad to find out Jim is alive. Flounder was still in the ocean close to the shore. He watches from a distance with a smile perched on his face.

Jim coughs out much water and then starts to slowly opens his eyes.

He sees Ariel smiling against the night sky. The stars twinkled behind her with the out most beauty.

"A...Ar...Ariel?" Jim says faintly.

"Yes Jim! It's me Ariel." Ariel says happily as she places her hand on the side of Jim's face.

Jim smiles and sits up. "Ariel..I...I thought I was a goner" Jim says with a relived smile.

"Remember that promise we made. I swore that I would protect you at all costs." Ariel says with a gentle smile.

Jim gently smiles back.

Ariel sits by Jim. She smiles. "Guess what." Ariel tells Jim.

"What?" Jim asks.

"You two are humans now!" Sebastian says with a desperate tone.

Jim's eyes widen as he looks at his legs in front of him. He lifts his right leg and wiggles his toes. He then looks at Ariel's legs. They were slender. Jim smiles with delight.

"Ariel...your human." Jim says with a excited tone.

Ariel giggles as she smiles and nods bashfully.

"Oh now the sea king won't be happy with this!" Sebastian cries out and paces the sand.

"His daughter! A human!" Sebastian say as he gestures to Ariel.

Ariel frowns and grabs Sebastian.

"Please don't tell daddy!" Ariel pleads with Sebastian and she does puppy eyes.

Sebastian tries to resist Ariel's puppy eyes and he groans.

"Fine! What ever." Sebastian groans and rolls his eyes looking away.

Ariel smiles. "Oh thank you Sebastian!" Ariel says with glee and sets Sebastian down on the sand.

Jim smiles at Ariel and then stands up. He struggles at first. It's been a while since Jim stood on his feet. He fianlly stands up straight and he feels the sand between his toes and sighs happily. Ariel looks up at Jim. She watch Jim stand up.

Jim looks down at Ariel with a smile.

Ariel smiles back and then tries to stand up herself. Her legs are a little wobbly. Jim watches and chuckles. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on it's own with no support for the first time. But then his eyes widen as he then notices Ariel is not wearing any underwear. The only thing that was covering her woman hood was a poorly wrapped kelp around her waist. Her chest was being covered up by the purple seashell bra.

"_Oh my goodness, she's naked!"_ Jim says in his mind as his hearts beats faster and his breathing gets faster.

Ariel then tries to walk but then trips over.

"Woah there!" Jim says as he quickly reacts and catches Ariel before she could hurt her self.

Ariel looks at Jim in the eyes giggles.

Jim blushes as he carries the wet and naked Ariel in his arms.

"Sorry I'm so clumsy now." Ariel says with a giggle.

Jim carries Ariel as if he was cradling a baby. His face flushes red as he feels Ariel's wet naked body in his arms.

Jim couldn't say a word as he doesn't know what to do.

"Um..let's go and get some clothes..." Jim says with difficulty as he tries to pay no mind to Ariel in the nude. Jim quickly walks away from the waves carrying Ariel and he starts to head towards his metal shack which was 30 feet away.

Flounder was still in the sea. "Here! Take this!" Flounder yells out as he then spits out the golden object out of his mouth and the object lands on the shore just 2 feet away from Sebastian.

"I think it's important that you give it to Jim." Flounder yells out over the noise of the crashing waves.

Sebastian didn't notice Jim leaving with Ariel. "Ok! I will give it to Jim! And Flounder what ever you do don't tell the sea king if she asks you about Ariel or Jim!" Sebastian yells over the noise of the waves crashing.

Flounder nods. "Ok then see you later!" Flounder says and sinks into the ocean.

Sebastian then grabs the golden object and places it on his shell back he then notices Jim walking away with Ariel in his arms. Sebastian quickly runs after Jim with his 6 little legs.

"Jim wait!" Sebastian calls out to Jim.

Jim and Ariel don't hear Sebastian over the crashing waves and Jim contuies walking with Ariel in his arms.

"What are clothes?" Ariel asks with curiosity.

Jim was still blushing and his heart was beating fast as if he just sprinted a mile.

Jim enters the metal shack and the door closes behind him.

"Umm clothes are what people wear to cover themselves." Jim says as his voice cracks in between the word 'cover'

Jim rests Ariel on the makeshift sofa which was a pile of palm leaves.

Ariel feels the new texture of the leaves with her hands.

"So where can I get clothes?" Ariel says as she begins to stand up again. She was very eager to try out her new legs.

Jim watches Ariel. "Oh jeez..." Jim says as his eyes widen. The kelp was dangerously about to fall off of Ariel's waist. If Ariel moved another inch the kelp would fall right off her exposing her woman hood.

"Umm.. Ariel it's best you sit...I'll teach you to walk once you get some panties on..." Jim says as he regretted saying panties. Jim slaps his mouth shut with his hand.

"Panties?...What's that?" Ariel asks with a curious face.

Jim eyes widen as he covers his blushing face slapping his face with his hand.

"Jim?" Ariel asks confused. She was still standing in one spot.

Jim doesn't say a word. He didn't want to say something he would regret saying so he exits the room and enter's his room he quickly and looks for his shirt, pants, boxers, and spare boots. He takes off the uncomfortable kelp off of him. Jim was now completely naked as he continues his search for his clothes.

Ariel watches Jim leave and looks confused and she attempts to follow him into the room he walked in which was his bedroom. She wobbles as she walks but she gets most of her support from the walls of the room. She doesn't notice her kelp around her waist fall off and she enters Jim's bed room.

Jim turns to looks and he feels his heart beat so fast that his it was as if his heart was going to pop out of his chest. Jim's eyes widen and his face blushes red. Jim then quickly remembered he's naked himself and he quickly grabs the sheets of his bed to cover himself.

He covers his eyes with the sheets.

"Ariel...!" Jim cries out as he tries to erase the image of what he saw of the naked Ariel.

"Umm... I was wondering why you were acting so odd. I have so many questions to ask you. Like where I can find clothes, what are panties and a new question... what is that in between your legs?" Ariel says curiously.

Jim eyes widen as he hides his face under the sheets. "You saw?" Jim asks out loud as he talks to Ariel from underneath the sheets blushing bright red.

Ariel smiles innocently. She didn't know it was a bad thing to look. "Yeah!" Ariel says happily.

"So are you going to answer my questions?" Ariel asks with a impatient tone.

"Wait in the other room! Then I will answer all of your questions." Jim says as he forced the words out of his shocked body.

"Ok!" Ariel says with a smile and turns away and walk into the living room with support of the walls.

Jim peeks from under the sheets to see if she was gone and sighs relived. He then drops the sheets and finds his pants, boxers, shirt and spare boots. [Outfit from Treasure planet without his jacket on].

He enters the living room full with clothes on and sees the naked Ariel standing in the kitchen. Ariel was curiously looking at the fire place which was filled with ashes.

Jim blushes once again and looks away.

"Umm my mom has some clean clothes you can wear." Jim tells Ariel looking away and not making eye contact.

"Ooo! Where?" Ariel asks with a smile.

"Wait here!" Jim tells Ariel and Jim quickly runs to his mother's room and grabs a clean light light blue t-shirt and jean capris a white bra and white panties and sneakers that matches the light blue t-shirt. The panties and bra were new and where never worn. Jim comes back to the kitchen with the clothes. Ariel was now siting in the kitchen floor looking at tongs. She was confused on what it was and she fumbles with the tongs.

"Here you go Ariel." Jim says as he looks away and tosses the clothes at Ariel.

Ariel turns her head and looks and then the clothes fall on her face.

Jim doesn't notice and quickly walks away so that Ariel could get dressed.

He all of a sudden hears faint knocking on the front door. Jim curiously looks at the door. He didn't know who it could be.

"_Oh! It's mom!"_ Jim says in his head with a smile and Jim quickly heads for the front door and opens it. He looks around but nobody seems to be there.

"Hmm?" Jim says as he looks around for a human being.

"Down here boy." Sebastian says with a annoyed tone.

Jim looks down and sees Sebastian holding the golden object on his shell back.

"Oh it's you. Umm.. come in." Jim says unsure what to say. He steps aside his boots seemed like buildings compared to Sebastian as Sebastian walked past them and into the metal shack.

Jim then closes the front door and sighs.

"Where is Ariel?" Sebastian asks Jim.

"Jim! I put on clothes for the first time!" Ariel calls out to Jim with a happy tone.

Jim and Sebastian hear Ariel from a distance.

"This way, follow me." Jim says as he walks to the kitchen and looks at Ariel. His eyes widen and then looks away. He then looks back at Ariel. Ariel was sitting on the kitchen floor with silverware every where around her.

Ariel had the sneakers, pants and underwear part right, but her white bra was on the outside of her shirt.

"I did it!" Ariel says happily.

Sebastian gasps and puts down the golden object beside Jim's boots. Sebastian rushes over to Ariel.

"Ariel!" Sebastian calls out as he frantically runs to her.

"Hi Sebastian!" Ariel says with a smile.

Jim bends down to pick up the golden object and then walks away from the kitchen hoping Sebastian can help Ariel out. He steps into the living room and plops down on the make shift sofa of palm leaves. Jim sighs as he looks at the golden object in his hand.

2 minutes later Ariel slowly walks out of the kitchen holding on to the wall for support. She was now dressed correctly. She had a light blue t-shirt on with jean capris that stopped just above her ankles. Her red long hair was now dry.

Jim looks at Ariel and smiles. "That's better." Jim says still sitting on the make shift sofa.

But around the sofa there were not structures for Ariel to hold on to. So Ariel makes a bravedecision and walks to Jim with out support. Her feet inverted towards each other as she walked.

She was very wobbly and ultimately falls over and lands on top of Jim.

Jim and Ariel look into each other eyes. Jim smiles. Ariel smiles back.

Sebastian finally makes it out of kitchen and see Jim and Ariel.

Sebastian pouts. "Ok you two lovers knock it out!" Sebastian says and walks towards Ariel and Jim.

Jim smiles. Ariel giggles and gets off of Jim and sits next to him.

Jim returns his attention to the golden object in his hand. He fumbles with it as he tries to get it open.

Ariel gently frowns. "I saw was in that." Ariel says calmly.

Just when Ariel finishes her sentence Jim gets the golden object to open and displays it holograms of the young Jim. The holograms played mini motion videos of Jim growing up. Him as a toddler, as a kid, then as a happy 13 year old. Jim looked happy in all of the pictures of the hologram. The hologram of toddler Jim would first show off his new toy car. Then the kid Jim would be bringing home a pet the 13 year old Jim would be showing off his blue prints to his very own solar surfer.

Jim sighs. "This is me younger."

"I figured that." Ariel says as she gently frowns.

"I ...I never lied to you. The sea witch was lying to you. I...I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out. But I was afraid you'd would hate me." Jim sadly admits. Jim then looks at Ariel.

"So you really did forget you were human?" Ariel asks.

"Yes! I did. Until I had a dream about my past the night before the carnival. That's when I found out about everything and wanted to tell you...but then again..I was too afraid to tell you." Jim says with a frown.

Sebastian climbs on to Ariel's lap.

"And you weren't working with the sea witch?" Sebastian asks Jim.

"No! Never!" Jim urges.

Sebastian smiles. "I believe you then."

"You do?" Jim asks surprised.

"Yes I do. I can tell who's lying and who's not! And you boy... are NOT lying." Sebastian says with a smile. He then climbs up on to Jim and stands on his head in his hair.

"Your a good kid Jim." Sebastian says with a smile.

Jim looks up at Jim with his eyes and smiles back. "Thanks Sebastian."

Ariel giggles.

Jim closes the golden object turning off the holograms of younger Jim.

"Well one thing's for sure. This isn't a snarfblaster." Jim says with a chuckle.

"It's not? Then what is it?" Ariel asks with a curious tone.

"It's my mother's charm" Jim says as he smiles looking at the charm.

"Your mother... wow.. what she's like?" Ariel asks with a smile.

"Well why don't you meet her your self?" Jim says with a smile.

Sebastian was confused about the whole snarfblaster thing.

"Really?" Ariel says with a bright smile.

Jim smiles. "Yup. But first you gotta learn how to walk." Jim says as he puts the golden charm in his pocket and quickly picks up Ariel.

Ariel was taking by surprise by Jim's forward actions and Ariel laughs as she is held by Jim.

Ariel puts his arms around Jim's neck. And Jim walks away and out of the metal shack with cradling Ariel in his arms. Jim smiles at Ariel. Ariel smiles back. Sebastian was still on Jim's head.

Jim and Ariel make it out side on the sandy beach. Jim and Ariel shoes entering the yellow loose and warm sand.

Jim sets Ariel down and puts Sebastian on a boulder that was beside him.

Ariel was now standing on her own two feet. She looked down at her feet and smiled. Jim was holding on to Ariel.

"Ok Ariel it's one foot after the other." Jim instructs Ariel as he begins walking slowly. Taking each step like a turtle. Ariel was still holding on to Jim's shoulder with her two hands as she walked beside him.

Ariel smiles as she walks. "Yay!" Ariel exclaims happily.

Jim smiles. "Your doing great!"

"Ok now you have to let go of me and see if you can do it on your own...okay?" Jim says as she slowly walks away from Ariel so that Ariel had nothing to hold on to.

Ariel frowns as Jim walks away. But then she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath of the salty humid air and then opens her eyes determined.

"Ok I can do this!" Ariel claims and starts to walk on her own.

She wobbles a bit but not as much as before when she first took her steps.

Ariel then almost falls over but then catches her self before she could.

Jim and Sebastian gasp.

"I'm..ok" Ariel says with narrowed eyes. She was determined to not fall over.

Ariel then straightens her self up and starts to walk normal. Jim smiles. "Ariel! You did it! Your walking correctly!" Jim exclaims with a bright smile and he runs to Ariel and then lifts Ariel by the waist into the air and spins once with her in the air he gently puts he back down.

Ariel and Jim smile at each other. "Thank you Jim! For teaching me how to walk!" Ariel says with a excited tone.

"Now will you teach me how to run?" Ariel asks happily.

"Well let's get used to walking first. Then you can start learning how to run." Jim says with a grin.

Ariel sighs. "Aw ok fine..." Ariel says a bit disappointed but then smiles at Jim.

Jim then holds Ariel's hand and walks towards the cliff grabbing Sebastian to put on his shoulder.

Ariel walks along Jim holding his hand.

"So then you can answer my questions!" Ariel says excitedly.

Jim chuckles. "Yup go ahead ask me anything" Jim says with a grin as he looks at Ariel then looks in front of him.

"What was that thing between your legs?" Ariel asks happily.

Jim's eyes widen.

"Jim?" Ariel asks a bit confused.

Sebastian groans and Ariel's question and falls asleep on Jim's shoulder. It was still dark out but dawn was soon approaching.

Jim sighs and looks at Ariel raising one eye brow Jim grins. "Let's just say...it's the thing that makes me boy..." Jim says.

Ariel smiles. OOOOOO... So that's why I don't have one." Ariel says and then let's go of Jim's hand and pulls away the waist of the pants away from her body so that she looked down at her womanhood.

Jim blushes and grabs her hand so she stopped doing that.

"Umm.. yeah...don't do that." Jim orders as he looks away blushing red.

Ariel looks at Jim and smiles being obedient. "Ok Jim!" Ariel says with a smile.

Jim and Ariel continue to walk on the dark beach towards the cliff holding hands.

* * *

If you have any question please Do NOT hesitate to PM me or ask your question as a review regarding to the story. **I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING TO THE STORY.** I can not stress that enough. LOL Anyway Hoped you enjoyed it more chapters ARE coming :) Stay tuned and Review!


	12. Mom? Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~~Mom?~~

**I DO NOT OWN Treasure Planet or the Little Mermaid!**

_(__**Note: **_The time setting is just like it is in the Little Mermaid. But technology is advanced just like in treasure planet on land. Jim is 16. Ariel is 16 as well. The the vehicles on land did NOT have wheels. The vehicles floated above the ground. Planet Montressor is the planet Jim and live in the original movie. But since this is MY story Planet Montressor will be a city and it will be called Montressor. Ariel has NO siblings. Plus the mer folk eat some marine life. Just like humans eat cows and chicken, mer people eat some marine animals.

_Italic type is thoughts_)

* * *

On the ocean it was still dark and cool as the salty humid air blows across the beach. In Eric's home Eric and Sarah were still sleeping on the couch. It was peaceful in the house. Only Eric's snoring was heard.

Until all of a sudden knocking was heard on the front door. The sudden knocking startled the sleeping Eric and he gasps as his eyes widen. The knocking was heard again. Eric sighs relieved to find out the strange sound was just someone knocking at the door. Eric gets up and slowly walks towards the door and yawns as he opens the door.

Eric sees two men dressed alike and they looked alike too. They wore jean overalls with black rubber boots. Their clothes were dirty with so much oil and black grease found in mechanical parts. The two identical men had brown loose short hair. They didn't look like they worked out but they weren't fat either.

"Umm... can I help you?" Eric asks the two as he raises an eye brow.

The men chuckle in unison.

"You have won a vacation of a lifetime!" Man 1 exclaims as he opens his arms out wide.

"Yes! A vacation of a lifetime for you and one lucky person!" Man 2 says with a chuckle.

Eric groans as he rubs his eye. He didn't believe what they were saying.

"At 4 in the morning?" Eric asks skeptically.

The two men frown as they knew Eric wasn't buying it.

"It's the early bird special sir!" Man 2 pleads as his eye brows lower.

Eric shakes his head. "Sorry gentlemen, I'm not interested." Eric says as he turns away to close the front door.

The two gentle eyes narrow as they knew they had to get physical.

Man 1 holds the door open with force.

Eric eyes widen as he quickly turns to face the 2 men. He was surprised that the man would do that.

"This offer is not optional." Man 1 says with a angry tone.

Man 2 then punches Eric in the face.

Eric falls back as the blow knocks him over and on to the sofa.

Eric grunts as his arms knocks over the lamp beside him.

The lamp crashes on to the floor shattering in pieces. The light bulb shatters along with the lamp causing the room to darken.

Sarah gasps as the loud confrontation awakens her. Sarah's eyes widen as she looks around the room. It was dark.

"Eric?" Sarah cries out.

Eric was too concerned with his battle with the two men.

The men towered over Eric in size and in somewhat strength. But Eric was not going down without a fight.

Eric yells as he tackles man 1 out the door and on to the dirt path outside.

Sarah gasps.

Man 1 was on his back as Eric pinned him down and began punching him in the face repeatedly Man 2 sees what Eric is doing his brother and he grunts as he grabs the broken heavy lamp and uses it to send a blow right on Eric's head. Eric falls over on to his side on the dirt floor.

Eric was out cold.

Sarah watched the entire fight from the dark living room inside. She quickly gets off the sofa and rushes outside and sees Eric on the ground not responding. Sarah dreads the worst as she goes on her knees beside Eric.

"Eric!" Sarah calls out to Eric with a worried tone.

Man one gets off his back and stands beside his brother. They both looked down at Sarah and looked at her evilly.

Sarah looks at the two men and gasps.

"What have you two done?" Sarah yells out as she gets up and attempts to punch one of the men. But Sarah's punch comes short as Man 2 grabs her wrist and chuckles evilly.

"Don't worry woman. You and your boyfriend are going for a very...long vacation." Man 2 tells Sarah and picks her up.

Sarah grunts as she didn't want to held by the horrible man.

"Let go of me!" Sarah yells out angrily.

"Your not going any where but on a vacation." Man 1 tells Sarah and picks up the unconscious Eric over his shoulder.

"A vacation in the clouds my pet." Man 2 chuckles out.

Sarah gasps as she knew she was being kidnapped.

"NO! Somebody please HELP ME!" Sarah yells out at the top of her lungs. Her cry could be heard through out the cliff.

Sliver was in his room as he was peacefully sleeping in his bed. He heard Sarah's cry and he immediately woke up.

"Sarah! She sounds like she's in trouble!" Sliver says in a cold sweat and he quickly gets off his bed and exits his home.

Eric stumbles with his robotic leg but he was determined to get up the hill.

He finally sees Sarah and Eric in the arms of unfamiliar two men. Sliver notices the black grease found in mechanical parts and of course notices Sarah and Eric in their arms.

Sliver saw them mounting on a stream line airship. It wasn't fat but sleek and skinny. It was built to fly at very high speeds.

"Hey you two! Unhand them at once you hear?" Sliver warns the two men.

The men growl and glare at Sliver as they step into the airship. They put down Sarah the unconscious Eric on the floor of the airship.

"Sliver!" Sarah cries out with a desperate tone she reaches out her hand as she attempts to climb out of airship.

Man 1 glares at Sarah and punches Sarah right in the side of the head knocking her out cold.

Sliver eyes widen as he witnesses the man hit the woman with force.

The two men laugh evilly as they watches Sliver's shocked face.

"Don't worry fool!" Man 1 tells Sliver.

"She's going to be treated like a queen!" Man 2 tells Sliver emphasizing the word 'queen' and chuckles evilly.

Man 2 steers the airship and sends it into hyper drive. The airship turns and blasts off into the dark clouds disappearing from view.

On the beach

Jim and Ariel saw the air ship take off. But they did not see the confrontation that happened. Ariel smiles at the sight of the Airship take off.

"What was that?" Ariel asks delighted with the sight she just witnessed.

Jim grins at Ariel's curious nature. "That's an airship. Airships transport different things. From cargo to people." Jim tells Ariel as he looked down at her beside him.

Jim and Ariel still held each others hand as they reached the dirt path that leads up the cliff.

"Why are we going this way?" Ariel asks curiously

Jim looked at the path. His eyes followed the path as it lead to the peak where he saw 3 houses.

"I'm looking for my mom. She wasn't in metal shack. So she is probably up this cliff." Jim tells Ariel and starts to walk up the dirt path.

Ariel quickly follows him.

She frowns as the incline messes up her walking.

"What's going on? The ground is getting higher." Ariel says with a frown.

Ariel stumbles as she walks.

Jim looks beside Ariel and frowns.

"Well you see on land gravity has a bigger role on you. Just lean forward a bit to balance yourself." Jim instructs Ariel.

Ariel does as instructed and she smiles as her walking turns back to normal.

"It's worked!" Ariel says with a smile.

Jim chuckles and walks forward following the dirt path.

2 minutes later Jim and Ariel make it to the peak of the cliff. They see the ocean in front of them as Jim and Ariel stood on the edge of the cliff as the salty air played with their clothes and hair. The light bugs flew around the couple. The massive ocean expanded into the horizon before disappearing from view at the horizon. The sunrise was at the horizon as well giving the scene an orange glow.

"So this is how the ocean looks like... all these years... I was in it." Ariel says in awe.

Jim looks over at Ariel and grins. "That's right Ariel." Jim softly tells Ariel as he looked down at her.

The light bugs flew around couple as if they wanted Jim and Ariel to kiss but all of sudden a voice was heard behind the couple.

It was Sliver's voice.

"You two! What is your business up here?" Sliver asks seriously he stumbles as he walks up the incline with his human foot and his robotic foot.

Jim eyes narrow at the threatening tone Sliver had and he turns to face Sliver. Ariel turns with worried face.

Jim let's go of Ariel's hand and he clenches his fist as his eyes narrowed at Sliver.

Sliver eyes widen as he looked at Jim. He recognized him from Sarah's charm.

"Your...your Jim." Sliver says softly.

Jim's widen as he was taken aback that Sliver knew his name. Jim's eyes narrowed again.

"How do you know my name?" Jim demands an answer.

Sliver pouts at Jim's attitude.

"I know your mother." Sliver tells Jim.

Ariel was on the sidelines as she listens to Sliver and Jim.

Jim eyes widen as Sliver knew his mother. Jim eyes narrowed as he stomped his way towards Sliver.

"What do you know about my mom?" Jim asks Sliver with a threatening tone.

Sliver eyes narrowed at Jim's attitude towards him.

"That she is worried sick about ye!" Sliver cries out.

Jim stops stomping towards Sliver and his eyes widen.

"What?..." Jim softly says in shock.

Sliver sighs as he looks at the ground. Sliver then looks at Jim once again.

"Your mother was searching everyday for ye lad. No matter how hopeless it seemed I searched with your mother and a friend of mine for ye lad!" Sliver explains to Jim.

Jim breathing deepens as he frowns. Jim takes a few seconds to recompose himself.

"My mom...Where is she?" Jim asks Sliver with a desperate tone.

"In the clouds lad." Sliver tells Jim sadly.

Jim grunts defiantly as he feels tears collect in his eyes. "I'm not kidding man! WHERE IS SHE?" Jim asks Sliver with a frustrated tone and desperate tone.

Sliver frowns. "I'm not kidding lad. She was kidnapped...she and a great friend of mine." Sliver tells Jim.

Jim eyes widen as he falls on to his knees. "Mom..." Jim softly says as his tears flow out of his eyes.

Ariel frowns and she walks up to Jim and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Jim...?" Ariel says sadly.

Jim wipes away the tears from his face with his sleeves and stands on to his feet.

"I'm going after her." Jim says seriously as he looked at Sliver determined and he speed walks past him.

"Come Ariel." Jim says seriously as he walks down the cliff.

Ariel quickly obeys and walks after Jim.

Sliver turns to face Jim.

"Lad! How do you plan on doing that?" Sliver asks as he follows Jim and Ariel.

Jim doesn't answer him until a couple of seconds later.

"My solar surfer." Jim seriously says as he makes it to the base of the cliff and on to the beach.

Ariel and Sliver were still right behind him.

They finally make it to the metal shack Jim and Sarah lived in.

Sliver looked at the metal shack.

"This is your home? I thought it was a shack to sell goods." Sliver tells Jim

Jim didn't hear Sliver as he enters the metal shack. His eyes widen as he sees the place was utterly destroyed. In the living room the makeshift sofa was destroyed and palm leaves were scattered everywhere. Jim then looks at the kitchen and all of the kitchen utensils were scattered across the floor the pots and pans were on the floor as well. The plates broken and in pieces on the floor.

Jim looks at his mother's room and the blanket that hung on the door frame as a makeshift door was torn and ripped. Sarah's room was a utter mess as well. As if a tornado blew through the room. Jim breathing deepens as he exhales and rushes to his bedroom he looks under his bed which were he stored his solar surfer along with his room the solar surfer was in broken pieces.

Jim eyes widen as he dreads his solar surfer was destroyed. Ariel and Sliver follow Jim into his bedroom.

Sliver frowns as he looks at Jim's solar surfer was destroyed. "I'm so sorry lad." Sliver says with a frown.

Ariel gasps as Jim's room was a mess along with his house.

"What happened here?" Ariel asks with a shocked face.

Jim stands up and seriously looks at Ariel. "Someone came in here and destroyed everything. I bet they didn't want me going after them" Jim tells Ariel.

Ariel gasps as she puts her hands in front of her mouth.

Jim exhales dramatically out of his nose and looks at Sliver. "What did the kidnapper look like?" Jim asks Sliver seriously with serious blue eyes.

Sliver looks at Jim seriously.

"It was actually two of them. They were both identical in every way. So there was no way to tell them apart." Sliver tells Jim seriously.

Jim listens to Sliver as he ponders who could they be. Jim then turns around and looks at his drawers. They were a mess too. He vigorously looks through his drawers and finds his blue prints for his solar surfer in pieces. Jim grits his teeth as his blue prints her gone.

"No...NO!" Jim yells out angrily.

Ariel cringes at Jim's yell.

Sebastian groans as he wakes up. He stretches.

"What's with all the yelling boy?" Sebastian asks half asleep.

Sliver notices and hears Sebastian on Jim's head. Sliver raises an eyebrow.

"Eh lad?... Why do you have a toy on your head?" Sliver asks Jim.

Ariel eyes widen as Sliver notices Sebastian and Ariel quickly grabs Sebastian and cups Sebastian in her hands.

Ariel chuckles nervously. "I forgot I put that there..." Ariel says with a nervous smile.

Sliver looks at Ariel and chuckles as he looks away.

Sebastian struggles to free himself out of Ariel's hand. Ariel keeps her hand closed. She didn't want Sliver to find out that Sebastian was a talking crab.

"Ok What ever floats your boat." Sliver tells Ariel with a chuckle.

Sliver looks at Jim and places his fists on his hips.

"Alright lad. I am willing to help repair you Solar surfer." Sliver tells Jim with a grin.

Jim sadly turn s his head to look at Sliver. "How? My blue prints are gone." Jim tells Sliver with a sad tone.

Sliver grins. "Boy! Your looking at a great repairs man! I not only repair but I build my own boats!" Sliver exclaims with pride.

Jim frowns. "Boat... I need a Solar Surfer repaired not a boat." Jim tells Jim.

Sliver grins. "Not to worry lad. I specialize in boats but I can repair just about anything! I can still help ye out." Sliver tells Jim.

Jim smiles and picks up his Solar Surfer. "Well here you go. It would be great if you can have it fully repaired by tonight." Jim says with a smile and walks up to Sliver with the Solar Surfer in his arms.

Sliver sticks out his hand in order to stop Jim from walking any closer.

Jim stops and looks at Sliver confused. "I said I would help ye. Not do it for ya." Sliver says with a chuckle.

Jim pouts. "Fine." Jim says with a pout.

"Come on kids and follow me to my work shop. There we can work on the Solar Surfer." Sliver tells Ariel and Jim and exits the metal shack and walks on the beach. The sun was rising on the horizon and it's orange glow radiated across the beach.

Jim and Ariel follow Sliver up the cliff once again.

2 minutes later they arrive at Sliver's garage and Sliver opens the door. The garage door slides open upwards to reveal inside a bunch of boats of all sorts.

Jim and Ariel looks at Sliver garage filled with boats of all types.

"Put her there Jimbo!" Sliver tells Jim as he enters his garage and flips the switch turning on the lights.

"What did you call me?" Jim asks Sliver curiously.

Sliver grins as looks at Jim. "Jimbo is what I'll be calling ye." Sliver tells Jim.

Jim raises and eyebrow as he grins. "Alright then." Jim says and he walks into the garage.

Ariel follows Jim in.

Jim puts down the solar surfer on the ground.

Sliver then looks at Ariel.

"By they way Jimbo who is this young lady with ye?" Sliver asks Jim.

Jim grins as he looks at Ariel. "This is Ariel." Jim introduces Ariel to Jim as he looks at Ariel with smile.

Sliver smiles and bows to Ariel as he takes off his hat.

"Pleasure to meet you Ariel." Sliver tells Ariel.

Ariel giggles and nods her head. "Nice to meet you..uh..." Ariel says with a smile but then frowns as she didn't know Sliver's name.

"The name's John Sliver. But please call me Sliver." Sliver tells Ariel and Jim with a grin.

"So you two lovers must be hungry. Let's eat something in town then come back to work on the Solar Surfer." Sliver tells Ariel and Jim

Ariel stomach begins to growl and Ariel giggles. "Yes I'm a bit hungry." Ariel tells Sliver with a smile.

Jim stomach growls as well and chuckles. "Yeah, food would be great." Jim tells Sliver.

Sliver smiles and then exits his garage and opens his other garage that was beside the other one.

The seconds garage reveals a car that can float 2 feet above the ground.

"We'll take me car." Sliver says and chuckles as he steps into the second garage.

Jim eyes widen at the sleek car. He never knew a Sailor like Sliver would own such a sleek looking car.

The car was black and it looked luxurious.

"You like it lad? I built it meself. Hop on in." Sliver tells Jim and gets into the driver's seat.

Jim and Ariel look at each other and smile. They then goes towards the car and enter in the back seats.

Sliver turns on his car and he drives out of his garage he drives off the cliff.

Jim's eyes widen. Ariel looked in amazement unaware of the danger.

"What are you doing?" Jim yells out as he looks at the wide open ocean in front of him.

Sliver cackles a laugh and presses a button causing black metal wings to spring out on the sides causing the car to glide in the air. The car glides towards the street and it lands a gentle landing into traffic.

Jim sighs out relieved. The wings retract back into the car and the car floats as Sliver drives around town.

Ariel smiles as she looks at her surroundings the many different humans doing different things. Kids running on the sidewalk laughing.

Sliver smiles at Ariel's amazement. Sliver then presses a button causing the roof to retract to the back making the black car a roofless car.

Jim and Ariel smile as they enjoy the ride.

* * *

If you have any question please Do NOT hesitate to PM me or ask your question as a review regarding to the story. **I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING TO THE STORY****.** I can not stress that enough. LOL Anyway Hoped you enjoyed it more are chapters ARE coming :) Stay tuned and Review!


End file.
